Single Candle Lit
by Mental Monkey
Summary: The group is now in high school, and Inu's hate for Kagome is still following him everywhere. Can the rest help out? InuXKag SessXRin MirXSan KougaXAya NarX?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha the show and the characters in it.  
  
Mental Monkey: this is my first Inuyasha ficcie, so go easy on me.

  
Summary: Inuyasha has hated Kagome since third grade, and he isn't afraid to show it. Kagome just plainly ignores Inuyasha's ranting, but Kagome's friends can't take it and always stick up for her. Now, they're in high school, and nothing has really changed. But since Inuyasha's maturing, he starts understanding the word guilt when he is confronted by his friends who are irritated with his attitude.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Hey!" Rin yelled running towards her friend from across the hall  
  
"Oh hey Rin."  
  
"So where's Sango?"  
  
"I don't know. You want to go look for her?"  
  
"Sure." Rin nodded and they both headed to the front of the school.  
  
*  
  
"Hey look you guys, it's the bitch!" Inuyasha pointed at Kagome.  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes not even turning her head. "Aww. Cat got the bitch's tongue?"  
  
"Inuyasha why can't you be nicer to Kagome? She didn't do anything to you!" Rin yelled defending her friend.  
  
"Oh, oh, oh, Rinnie,getting mad will just ruin your pretty face!" Kouga said with a smirk on his face.  
  
A disgusted look fell on Rin's face.  
  
"Just leave those bitches alone ok, you are so like wasting your time on them." Kikyou said from Sesshoumaru's lap.  
  
Kagome sighed looking down thinking about how they were ever friends.  
  
"Hey, Miroku. What's her name again?" Sesshoumaru whispered to his friend.  
  
"Which one?"  
  
"The one in the red tank and black shorts."  
  
"Rin. Why?"  
  
"She keeps looking this way."  
  
"What are you ganna do?"  
  
"Watch." With that Sesshoumaru took Kikyou off his lap, and headed towards Rin.  
  
He swung his arm over her shoulder, and looked at her.

She surprisingly thought about the fact that one of the school's hottest guys was putting his arm on her shoulders. But then thought against that, he was just another guy to her. She tilted her head a little allowing her hair to block her face from his view.

He took the strands that were covering her face, and tucked it behind her ear. "There, now I can see your face." He whispered into her ear.  
  
"Hey Sesshoumaru! Get your ass back here before I take Kikyou away!" Kouga yelled  
  
"We'll finish this after school." Sesshoumaru stated before taking his hand away form her shoulders and walking back to his friends like nothing happened.  
  
She looked to Kagome trying to figure out if what he had told her was a command or a question. A command was her conclusion followed by a 'fuck-no-am-I-going-to-listen', as she shook her head as she followed Kagome.

*  
  
Sango grinned at her friends "Hey you two!" Her grin disappeared when she saw them up close.  
  
"What's with the long faces?"  
  
Kagome looked up at her. "It's nothing, Inuyasha was just being his usual self you know. The daily insults. And oh yeah!-" Kagome grinned "-Sesshoumaru was hitting on Rin!"  
  
"Not even."  
  
"Whatever Rin, I saw you blush." Kagome narrowed her eyes at Rin.  
  
"He was not hitting on me ok! He has Kikyou, he was just talking."  
  
"Eck, Kikyou. He wasn't talking it was more like seductively whispering in your ear." Kagome and Sango both started to laugh.  
  
"OK ENOUGH!" Rin yelled as her friend's nagging became irratation.  
  
They headed to the bulletin board to find their homerooms.  
  
"Rin, your in room 4D7, and so is Miroku and Kikyou. Sango, your in room 4A5, and so is Kouga and Inuyasha. Thank god! He's not I'm my homeroom. And I'm in room 4B9, with Sesshoumaru and Naraku." Kagome told her friends from over the crowd. They pulled her out and headed for their rooms.  
  
*  
  
Sango walked into her class seeing Inuyasha kissing a girl who was sitting on the teacher's desk and Kouga hitting on some other sluts.  
  
"Sango, this seats empty, and if it makes you feel special its reserved just for you." Kouga smiled while patting is lap.  
  
"I'm sorry I think you got the wrong Sango." She replied in a sarcastic voice.  
  
"Ok whatever you say babe. Just know that when your ready, I'll clear a seat for you."  
  
Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
The teacher entered the room and shooed Inuyasha and the girl off his desk.  
  
*  
  
Rin entered class and sat down. She looked around and saw Kikyou flirting with some guys and Miroku who was sitting down ignoring the girl that was trying to get his attention.  
  
Rin looked at Kikyou and shook her head, Kikyou was not going to change, she has Sesshoumaru and still she's not satisfied. Looks like he's the one that's getting played. She slapped herself mentally dismissing that thought.  
  
"Hey Rin." Miroku called out to her  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"If I say no you're still going to ask so what's the use?"  
  
"Yah whatever. So why were you staring our way this morning at the hall?"  
  
"In case you didn't know I was getting mad at Inuyasha for dissing Kagome! And what may I ask was your conceited mind thinking?"  
  
"No you may not ask but since you did, Sesshoumaru thought you were checking him out. So were you?"  
  
"Who cares if she was! We all know she will never have a chance with him any way." Kikyou interrupted.  
  
Rin turned around. She doesn't want to be in any conversations, which included Kikyou.  
  
"Ahem, you weren't invited" Miroku told Kikou who turned around and left.  
  
"So like I was askin-" Miroku looked around for Rin. He found he sitting in the back.  
  
"Hey Kikyou's gone come back. Don't make me yell from here to there, not unless you want everybody to find out!" Miroku yelled from the front of class.  
  
Rin got off her seat, and walked to Miroku. She signaled for him to come closer, which he did. She stood on her toes to get to his height and was about to whisper into his ear but then changed her mind, "I WASN'T FUCKING CHECKING HIM OUT DO YOU UNDERSTAND OR DO I HAVE TO FUCKING SCREAM LOUDER?!?!?!" Rin yelled  
  
Miroku rubbed his ear and said "Ok, ok, fuck, you didn't have to scream in my ear, you could have just screamed in front of me!"  
  
"Ok so you want me to do it again?"  
  
"HELL FUCK A-"  
  
"You were saying?" Mrs. Marzollo asked  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Good. Now take your seat."  
  
*  
  
Kagome and Sesshoumaru ran into each other at the door. Sesshoumaru signaled an after-you nod. But before she entered she asked "Sesshoumaru were you hitting on Rin this morning?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ok"  
  
*  
  
"Finally it's lunch! I hate classes with Mr.'s or Mrs.'s or old ones!" Naraku yelled.  
  
"Yeah I like the Miss's, they're slim and not sagging everywhere." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yes and when they bend down to pick up a piece of chalk, nice." Kouga whistled  
  
"And its like a coincidence that they're wearing mini skirts" Sesshoumaru said. 

They chuckled as they sat down on a table. They didn't even look at their food they just shoved it away. Inuyasha had two girls by his side fighting for his attention.  
  
"Ladies! Don't fight there's a lot of me to go around." Inuyasha said while trying to them back.  
  
The blond took a tray of that shit they call cafeteria food and threw it to the brunette.  
  
"Oh, holy shit." Inuyasha said and went under the table and so did Sesshoumaru, Naraku, Kouga, and Miroku.  
  
  
  
Ok that's chapter 1. Please R&R. I'm sure your guessing what's gonna happen and you might be right.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Inuyasha.   
  
Mental Monkey: Ok first of all I noticed in my first chapter I made a few mistakes so yeah I'll fix it. Later. Well any ways thanks for the reviews ^_^  
  
Now on to the story.  
  
  
  
"Fuck you! You blond slut! Look at me!"  
  
"Whatever, but I say you look a tad bid better, with all that shit on you, it covers the real beast inside." The blond looked at the food covered brunette and started to laugh.  
  
"OH YOU ARE SO DEAD!" the brunette yelled and took the so-called spaghetti off her head and shoved it into the blond's shirt.  
  
"Oh sick! You just grew a third boob!" The brunette laughed along with some other people.  
  
The blond then took practically all the shit on the table and dumped it on the brunette. Just when the guys were about to come out from under the table thinking it was just a cat fight somebody yelled out "FOOD FIGHT!"  
  
"I really hate food fights." Inuyasha said trying to crack a smile.  
  
"Hey as long as I don't get hit I'm cool with it." Naraku stated trying not to get in the path of an orange.  
  
"Aren't we all?" Kouga closed his eyes and placed his head on his palm.  
  
"Inuyasha this is all your fault if you just controlled those two then this wouldn't have happened!" Miroku yelled.  
  
Just then the table flipped. "You do know that Miroku is right. And for that you must get punished."  
  
Inuyasha looked up to see that Sango was the one who flipped the table and Rin was the one who dumped a pot of sloppy joe on his face. "Taste good?" Sango asked laughing her brains out at the dumbfounded Inuyasha.  
  
After that a whole lot of other disgusting shit came to the paths of the clean guys crouching on the floor. They got up and tried to get away but when people are throwing things to you in every direction you can't really get far.  
  
"ERR! THAT'S IT! IF THEY WANT TO FUCKING PLAY LIKE THIS FINE!" Inuyasha yelled as he made his way to the cafeteria kitchen.  
  
"Kagome you really should have seen Inuyasha face when I dumped shit on him." Rin stated giggling while putting the pot back into the sink.  
  
"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Inuyasha said in a taunting voice.  
  
"Yes I see it. You, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Kouga, and Naraku, along with a part of the school is covered in shit, and as you can see, it seems like we're the only ones not." Sango grinned.  
  
"Man, how the hell did you get away from all that crap? I mean it was fucking flying everywhere!" Kouga whined.  
  
"Ok stop! We're here to get payback, and that's what we're gonna do so come on." Inuyasha commanded while walking to the food storage.  
  
Sesshoumaru took an empty trashcan; they opened every can of the so called food and dumped it into the trashcan.  
  
"What are you guys thinking?" Rin asked. Miroku flashed her a smirk "Never mind, I don't want to know"  
  
"Ok finished. Now its our turn." Kouga carried the trashcan and placed it on top of a table, as the other guys climbed on, they all stuck a hand into the guck and rapidly started throwing it to anybody in their way.  
  
Just as the trash can was half way finished, Inuyasha picked it up and threw everything that was inside to the three girls that earlier claimed to be the only clean ones in the cafeteria.  
  
"FUCK YOU!" Rin and Sango yelled together. Inuyasha made his way there and whispered to Kagome, "Got something to say?" she just stood there, "that's what I thought." Inuyasha look the empty trashcan and placed it on Kagome. "You know its better this way, now I don't have to see your face any more." With that he walked away.  
  
"Kagome why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Rin's right why did you let him walk all over you like that, and why the hell did you allow him to put that thing on you?"  
  
Kagome took off the trashcan and sighed "It's ok I'm not the person who is offended easily."  
  
"Is this about that incident in third grade? And if it is, that's no reason to be afraid of him." Rin said worry in her voice.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Kagome is that all you can say right now?" Sango sighed  
  
"AHH!! Sesshoumaru I got all this this stuff on me!" Kikyou whined.  
  
"Everyboby does."  
  
"Take it off!"  
  
"Ok go lick yourself."  
  
Kikyou trudged somewhere for someone else to do it for her.  
  
"WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS FUCKING GOING ON HERE?!?!" The teacher asked turning red from anger.  
  
"Huh? What? This is the cafeteria? We thought it was the gym. Oh so that's why the baseballs were so slimy. So Miss, are you gonna whip us?"  
  
The teacher turned around from what Kouga said and mumbled, "I'm getting the principal."  
  
"What was that all about?" Rin asked walking up to them.  
  
"Oh, I did that teacher and there was this one time when she told me that I was naughty and that she was gonna whip me."  
  
"Eww sick! I didn't want to know that!" Rin made a face like she was going to vomit.  
  
"Hey you asked."  
  
The principal came in, and look all around the cafeteria, with a smirk on her face. "Ok I want this placed cleaned up. Then you will stay in two hours after school. Then tomorrow you will pick up trash on the school campus. Then you all of you will get volunteered to do community service. Then you will stay in here and do work the whole day added an extra two hours after school. And, hmm, I'll get back to you all on that."  
  
"Damn, that's a lot of bull to do."  
  
"Duh Kouga!"  
  
Everybody started cleaning. Well everybody except Kouga, who was just kicking back on the table.  
  
"Slacker!" Naraku took the mop and shoved it to Kouga. Naraku kicked the table causing it to fall.  
  
"Ok, ok, ok, fine I'll help but I don't need this, I can clean this place up in a few minutes."  
  
"THEN DO IT!!!"  
  
"Fine ok yah just hold up." Kouga started walking to the corner of the cafeteria.  
  
"What the hell is he gonna do?" Sesshoumaru asked while he and everybody else stopped what they were doing to watch what was Kouga was up to.  
  
Kouga took the handle and pulled out a long white hose. "Ok move." He sprayed everything clean along with everyone.  
  
"Wow! Kouga you're the new Mr. Clean! Great going butt fuck! Now we're all fucking wet!" Miroku yelled sarcastically  
  
"So now all we need is to wipe it dry"  
  
When everything was dry, the had an extra two hours before the bell rang, another two hours after school, making four hours of doing nothing.  
  
"Ok! Who wants to play strip poker? Ladies only! And I'll be the dealer."  
  
A group of girls agreed and played.  
  
"You know, Inuyasha's decking the cards." Sesshoumaru told the group of girls who were already half naked.  
  
The principal came back. "Ok what happened here?! Why is this place so clean?! Err! Never mind! Kouga, I heard you were talking back to Miss. Comic 

  
"And?"  
  
"She and I have reported you to the nurse for mental examination."  
  
"Are you calling me retarded?"  
  
"Exactly"  
  
"Wait a minute, Kouga , there's a new nurse in training and she's only 18." Naraku whispered to his friend.  
  
"Ok then I'll go."  
  
*  
  
Kouga walked into the nurses room and saw a lady with short black hair sitting on a chair behind the table.

"Not bad" Kouga mumbled.  
  
She stood up and introduced herself. 

He wasn't listening to anything she was saying, he was too busy looking at the mirror in back of her, revealing her back side.  
  
"Huh what were you saying? Never mind. I'm Kouga."  
  
"Yes I know."  
  
"So nursie, since you're a nurse can you help me I've been hurting lately as in physically."  
  
She gasped "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm kind of ashamed"  
  
"I'm a nurse don't worry you can tell me anything"  
  
"Are you sure you want to know?"  
  
"Yes of course I want to help"  
  
"Well. My's been felling painful.  
  
"What's 'my's'"  
  
"My balls" he asked in an embarrassed voice  
  
"Ok so what kind of pain do you fell?" trying not to sound shock.  
  
"I don't know what it's called"  
  
"Why don't you go to the doctor about it I'm not really in a position to do anything."  
  
"Ok, but can't you just take a look, I mean if you know what's wrong with me it would be easier to go to the doctor, please?" Kouga asked acting all innocent.  
  
The nurse gulped "ok"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem" she said. But when he pulled his olive green cargo pants her eyes went wide.  
  
*

Kouga came back after half an hour to see, that they almost changed the place into a club.  
  
"So did you get through her?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"Yup."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"The classic 'my balls hurt'"  
  
"Ok anything else?" Miroku asked  
  
"Yeah. She scratches." Kouga stuck out his right arm to reveal two long cuts running from his elbow to his palm.  
  
"You did the nurse?" Inuyasha had a sickened look on his face.  
  
"Yeah, why what's wrong?"  
  
"Dude! The teachers are ok but the nurse sick! I can't believe you did that old hag!"  
  
"She's new, and 18."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Their punishment for that day was over and they were all starting to go home.  
  
"Hey I heard there's a new club opening tonight you guys want to go?" Kagome asked Sango and Rin.  
  
"Sure why not."  
  
*  
  
"Are you guys busy tonight?" Inuyasha asked  
  
"No"  
  
"Good cause we have a party to crash."  
  
"Kagome right? Why do you like torturing her anyways, or is it just flirting?" Naraku asked slyly  
  
"Yeah its her and fuck you, I'm not flirting."  
  
"Fine so then what's your plan?" Sesshoumaru asked  
  
"Ok I was thinking..."   
  
  
  
Sorry this chapter sucked I got lazy to type after the first few minutes.  
  
So yes please R&R  
  
Hmm I really don't have nothing to say right now except R&R wait I already said that. Bye for now ^_^  
  
- Mental Monkey


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people, sorry about the fact that I haven't been updating.  
  
Any ways.  
  
Ok I'm back, so let me make this chapter a quick one so I can get started on the next one.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own jack.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha and his crew walked into the noisy club.  
  
"This is how loud it gets when Inuyasha fucks his dog." Kouga laughed.  
  
Inuyasha fluttered his eyes and laid a hand on his chest and said innocently "Kouga, how did you know?"  
  
"Because I can hear your poor dog's howls, and plus Sesshoumaru comes over and says he can't sleep, because you're always getting cum on him."  
  
Sesshoumaru flashed him the finger.  
  
Inuyasha makes a face like he's about to cry "Sesshoumaru, why didn't you just say earlier that I was splashing cum on you."  
  
Sesshoumaru sighed in defeat and says "Sorry but I didn't want to hurt your feelings, just like that one time when I caught you and Kouga ass to ass."  
  
"What?!" Naraku, and Miroku exclaimed.  
  
Sesshoumaru slowly tilted his head downwards and said softly "Yes, I had to sadly and disgustedly watch my brother and one of my best friends fuck each other like some mad dogs."  
  
All of them except the two that looked like they were going to throw up, laughed.  
  
Inuyasha was about to say something back to the triumph Sesshoumaru, but knew better than to mess with his older brother at insults.  
  
*  
  
"Hey you guys, I'm gonna go get a drink." Rin said already making her way up to the bar.  
  
She walked, not noticing a certain pair of golden eyes on her.  
  
"Hey, it looks like Sesshoumaru found a new prey." Miroku stated.  
  
Sesshoumaru smirked "Hell yah."  
  
Kouga turned to the direction Sesshoumaru was looking at, "Who? Rin?"  
  
"Why, is there a problem with that?" Sesshoumaru asked without turning to face Kouga.  
  
"Nope, just asking."  
  
As Rin approached the bar, Sesshoumaru took off from his seat and headed to her direction.  
  
When he reached her he put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "What happened to our so called after school talk?" he asked.  
  
She pulled away from her his hold and faced him "I cancelled."  
  
She walked past him like nothing happened. He rested his elbow on the bar counter and covered his face with his palm as he chuckled "So somebody wants to play hard to get, huh?"  
  
He turned around and walked her way with a grim. As soon as he caught up with her he took her by her wrist "Well, I rescheduled"  
  
"And what are you going to do about that?" she asked sarcastically   
  
His grin turned into a frown "I don't want to do anything to you, I just want to talk, is that to hard to ask?"  
  
No reply.  
  
"Please?"  
  
She looked into his pleading eyes and couldn't say no. "Fine."  
  
"Thanks" he took her out back and lead her to a dark ally way.  
  
She leaned against the wall and asked "So what do you want?"  
  
"Nothing, I just want to get you alone"  
  
She pushed herself of the wall and looked at him confused "Okay. So if you don't want anything, then I guess I'll just leave."  
  
He cornered her back against the wall and placed his hands on both sides of her head.  
  
He brought his face closer to hers, then to her ear.  
  
And softly nipped on it "No, not just yet."  
  
He then started sending butterfly kisses down her neck.  
  
She closed her eyes and bent her neck the other way to give him more space, but as soon as his tender kisses became deep sucks she sapped back.  
  
She pushed him off of her "What the fuck do you think you were doing you ass hole?!"  
  
He smirked "You liked it more than me."  
  
He lightly pushed her back to the wall keeping his hands on her shoulders.  
  
He brushed his lips against hers "And I know you still want some more"  
  
  
  
Sorry if that was short, I mean sorry it was short but yah I have to do some school crap.  
  
Oh, and yah, I wonder what's going to happen.  
  
And please R&R  
  
Out 4 now 

- Mental Monkey


	4. Chapter 4

Mental Monkey: Any ways I know I haven't updated since, umm a long time ago, and that's because I forgot that I even wrote a fanfic ^__^ and yeah any ways thanks for the reviews, ok moving on…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

"Screw some other bitch because this one's out of reach!" pushing him off of her, she gave him the elevator look then turned on her heel.

"Yeah I think I should, it isn't my fault that your chest is as flat as your ass, if you have one."

She turned, looking at him strait with shocked flashing clearly across her face.

He walked up to her, giving her pitiful eyes before smirking "Truth hurts."

He walked back into the club soon followed by Rin.

*

"Ladies, excuse me but I have to go use the men's room." Kouga said trying to pull away from the two girls that were around each of his arms.

"Then let us at least help you with your zipper" the two whined.

"Sorry ladies but a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do"

"Like uh, your no fun." The one on his left said

"Like uh, yah like so totally yah." Included the one on his right.

He placed his hand and on his chest, fluttering his eyes he replied "Like as if you two can uh like so like keep up," He scoffed talking like his normal self "but that won't ever happen."

He walked away and soon bumped into Rin.

"Chick what's wrong, you look disappointed."

She sighed "Do I have a flat chest?"

He placed a hand over her left breast, she looked down to see what happened, then noticed where he had put his hand on.

"What the hell?" Rin asked flatly

He pulled away, "Well I know another thing, you're really depressed, and two there's something there so don't worry"

Looking slightly relieved, she asked "But am I flat?"

"No you're fair," he placed a finger over her mouth before she could ask "meaning, your boobs aren't disgustingly big and they aren't flat, just good enough for a guy to hold on."

She lightly giggled "Do I have a butt?"

He turned her side ways and nodded his head. "Now, what's up, what's with the questions? If anybody's calling you flat just smile and tell them different, don't let them rule over you, because of something that's not true." He placed an arm around her shoulders and walked to a table which Sango and Kagome were at.

"Ok you two, I'm returning your friend Rin, for she does not need my assistance any more, later."

"Huh?" the two asked, confused.

"Nothing much."

*

"Whoa, she did what?" Inuyasha asked

"Are you pissed about it?" Miroku asked

"Hey, never mind, she's just scared of getting fucked, but nah I don't think that's the problem, hey we've known her ever since, ever since. And I think that she knows what were like and she's just being careful." Inuyasha stated

"Did you just say something that actually made sense?" Sesshoumaru asked dumbfounded

"Hey fuck yo- oh shit who is that?" Inuyasha said staring at the female talking to Kagome.

"Wow, shes new."

"Fuck you Kouga, I've got first shots on her" Inuyasha said without taking his eyes off the new girl.

"Ok yah fine I'm second, but tell me why were you looking there to begin with?" Kouga asked

"I know, he was just looking at Kagome but got side tracked but her friend." Miroku grinned.

"You guys are full of chicken shit you know that?" Inuyasha stood up "Hey, I'm going to bed, and I'll just hit on the new girl tomorrow, shoot."

"Gonna fantasize about you and Kagome again huh?"

Inuyasha flicked them off and headed out.

"Hey where's Naraku?" Sesshoumaru asked

"Oh yah he said he was gonna check out this girl."

Kouga looked around and spotted his missing friend "This girl, meaning, Rin? Oh, what's up with that, and what's Sesshoumaru gonna do about it?"

"Like, Sesshoumaru gives a fuck about that bitch" said Sesshoumaru sarcastically.

Miroku choked "Whatever"

*

Naraku's hands were placed on Rin's hip as they swayed to the slow music.

"Aww, don't they look so cute?"

"Kagome, lets just hope dancing is all that's going to happen between those two because you know what is for sure going to happen to Rin if she gets all mushy for Naraku."

"It,s just so sad that you're right Sango"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing it,s just they do look really cute together"

Smiling she agreed "Yah…"

MM: ^__^ ok I'll stop here, and yah hope you all like it, R&R!

Ok outie!

..::*Mental Monkey*::..

P.S: R&R, oh and yah sorry that was short ^__^ 


	5. Chapter 5

Mental Monkey: Hey everybody! Ok, thanks for the reviews, and yeah. 

I'm feeling happy today, hehehe more like everyday, so yeah since its Friday, I'll write today, but if its short then that means that I have gotten side tracked so yeah… 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. 

On to the story: 

Hello there, I'm Kagome, want to play with me and my friends? 

Inuyasha shook his head trying to forget that incident. A vibration was felt in his pocket; he took out his phone. 

"What?" asking lazily 

"Yo' hey, you've got to turn around and get your ass up in here, your gonna like this" 

"Kouga this better be good, cause if I end up getting bored, you-" 

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever! Just get over here!" click 

"Where's Kouga?" Inuyasha asked Miroku pushing a girl out of his way. 

"You don't have to be so fucked up. He's over there, come" 

"So what's so important?" 

"Look over there" Kouga pointed to the direction on the dance floor 

Inuyasha followed where Miroku's and Kouga's gaze went. Inuyasha found Naraku and Sesshoumaru dancing with Rin in the middle. Practically smashing her as she looked like she had enough. 

"The hell happened?" Inuyasha asked 

A high voice answered his question from behind "Sesshoumaru got jealous that Naraku got to Rin first" 

"Oh I see, now tell me something else. Did I fucking ask you bitch?!" 

Kagome tilted her head down ward like a little kid getting scolded. 

Sango sighed "At least she answered your question, don't have to be such a dog who just got his balls cut off" 

Laughter stopped on one side "Inuyasha you do know that she is right, I mean Kagome has never done anything to you, can you just chill?" whoa Kouga acting serious la-la-lord. 

"You know what? Fuck this shit, I'm leaving" 

Miroku shook his head "Don't mind him, he just can't admit that he lost" Kouga interrupted "Either that or he just has a bad case of PMS" he turned his gaze back to the dance floor. "Hey what happened to them did they leave?" they all looked in Kouga's direction. 

"I'm over here, the other two went somewhere" Sesshoumaru stated. 

* 

Kagome waved to her friend the next day. "Hey Kagome, where's Rin, she usually comes in early" Sango wondered looking around "Never mind I found her. What is she doing there?" 

"Well remember last night when Sesshoumaru said that her and Naraku went somewhere, well they went to go watch a movie and he had asked her out, and she said yes" 

"Kagome, she said yes?! She does know that she is dating one of the biggest users in school." "Yeah, I told her that but she told me that she trusts him so I just let it go, Sango its not our business, and its her choice, I'm worried about her too but I can't do anything." Sango rolled her eyes "What ever, I'm still going to give her my opinion" 

Sango took Kagome's wrist and pulled her to follow. "Rin?" Rin pulled off Naraku and walked her friends to a corner. 

"Look, I know, what you're going to say, but I've already told Kagome, I trust him and if anything happens then it my fault ok, so yeah come and chill with us." Rin pushed her two friends forward. 

"Why the hell did you bring that bitch-" Inuyasha cut his sentence short when Kagome just walked away like nothing happened. 

"Fuck you." Rin said flatly 

"Damn Inuyasha can you stop? You're disses are getting lower and more full of shit everyday." Sesshoumaru threw his brother a disgusted look before getting up and leaving. The others must have felt the same way because the all left and followed after Sesshoumaru. 

Inuyasha walked through the hallway by himself. What's up with them? I've always dissed Kagome, and its only now that they're getting mad. I'm not that mean to her in just telling the truth. So what if I hate her? I can have my opinion on someone. And plus she's so easy to penetrate, she doesn't even talk back. Or is that why they're getting mad? But she's never answered back before and they haven't gotten this mad. Fuck this shit. I'm not getting way over my head they're just wrong. Right? Inuyasha felt guilty about what they had said, he knew it was true and he can say anything he wants, but he also didn't have to be all over her for every little thing that she does that doesn't even involve him. The sound of the bell snapped him out of over thinking. I'll just leave her alone, anyways I don't even give a shit about her and she doesn't deserve my attention he concluded. 

Sango watched Inuyasha sit on a chair and not on a desk without a girl on him. Inuyasha put his head down on the table his right cheek on the cold desk. "Tell me that you're thinking to be a homosexual" Sango grinned hoping this would get his temper to boil. "I can't tell you something that isn't true" was all the reply she got. 

Ok is it just me or is Inuyasha actually thinking of something other then fucking more girls than Sesshoumaru did? Sango thought. "Hey are you ok?" she asked. "What do you care?" "Hey, you might not be my friend but I've known you since you were tiny, so we've all gotta have some care in us somewhere, your group somewhat cares about us, and we to them, it only you. Why do you have to be so protective in showing your soft side? I don't want the answer now, but later, you should just think about it." she turned to her heel and walked over to a group of people. Think? You want me to think, again, this fucking shit is gonna give me a head ache soon, he thought. 

"First period talk about fucking boring!" Kouga whined. "Maybe if you just thought of it differently, and besides Mr. Heris isn't here today, meaning we have a substitute, and who knows it could be a young student teacher in training, a lady student teacher in training, it usually is anyway." Kagome smiled trying to change Kouga's mood. Kouga chuckled, he just couldn't figure out why Inuyasha hated Kagome so much. They entered the class together, Kouga searched around to find Inuyasha in a thinking position. Man I hope he better be thinking of a way to say sorry to Kagome, Kouga thought. He noticed that he was the only one standing since Kagome already took her seat. There was a tap on his back, he turned to find the nearly seventy-three year old librarian to be their substitute. She had touched him, and he dashed strait into his chair trying to dust off the part of his back that was touched by the old, very old, and very ugly lady. Kagome giggled at how Kouga acted, Kouga just smiled back. Inuyasha had witnessed this and thought. She's too nice, so nice that she seems to be, no it can't be. Fuck, I shouldn't even be thinking of this, they're just going to make me think more. He dismissed all things running around in his mind. 

Inuyasha walked out side on the parking lot, school was over, finally. He got in and started his car; he noticed that someone opened his other door and had gotten in. He looked "What do you want?" he asked for once not using his hot headed voice "Well, I told you in the morning that I didn't want the answer yet but later, well now is the later of this morning." Inuyasha thought someone has a good memory "Sorry, didn't remember what you were telling me." Sango had a shocked look "Ok you're scaring me, you just said sorry" Sango shivered "I don't want to even imagine what are the consequences are with the fact that you just said sorry. Any ways I was asking you this morning why are you so protective about showing your soft side, its like all you think of is being mean. So… I want the answer and it better be long, so begin, muse me." Inuyasha chuckled "I can't answer something like that, its just the way I am, and I know that you'll probably say something like for me to change my attitude and yada yada, and a lot of people have been telling me that too, so why don't you just give it time and maybe just maybe, I'll change. Now do me a favor before I get sour, get out of my car." His last comment wasn't said seriously but more like a joke, with a smirk. Sango smiled knowing that he is trying "Keep up the good work" with that she left. 

"Naraku, I can't go anywhere with you tonight, I have to do my project." Rin explained to the pouting Naraku. "Then you can do it at my house" "I can't ok, just leave it." "Fine, want a ride?" "No thanks" "Your loss". Rin watched as Naraku left. She turned to go when a voiced stopped her. "He's just trying to fuck you, you know." "And why should I believe you?!" angrily she walked away. 

"Stupid flat chested girl." Sesshoumaru mumbled "Dude, she is not flat, I've grab that, there's something there, and she's not stupid, if she was then why would you like someone stupid?" Kouga said defending Rin "Who said I like her?" "Nobody, its just obvious that you do, cause you're always trying to pull her away from Naraku. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to say something when Kouga interrupted "EMMMP! Wrong answer" 

Mental Monkey: okay… no comments now cause I have to ditch now! R&R!!!! 

-MENTAL MONKEY 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit…. 

Mental Monkey: Hey people sup?! Any ways I haven't updated in a while, well that's because… umm… Well I have no reason, but yeah. Hehehehe, what was I talking about again? Never mind, moving on to the story…. 

"Where have you been all day?" Sesshoumaru asked his younger brother who was sitting on a chair staring at the wall blankly. 

"I've been thinking" he got up and walked toward one of the tables in their family lounge. 

"That's new" Sesshoumaru watched Inuyasha get his keys off the table and walk toward the door. 

"I'm going out, I'm going to go out and find my inner child, my inner friendly child." He chuckled as he closed the door behind him. "Hm, seems like someone feels guilty for doing meaningless things. But let me see Inuyasha, how long can you keep this up?" he looked at the window "Wow I'm talking to myself." He shook his head and walked out of the lounge. 

* 

Inuyasha stood in front of a door. Finally coming to a decision he knocked on the door. 

"Coming!" a voice yelled form inside. 

The door opened in front of him. Without waiting for the greeting "Get ready." She looked at him oddly "Huh? I think you have the wrong house Inuyasha." He made himself welcome and walked in uninvitingly "No I don't, now get ready." She closed the door "For what?" Inuyasha sighed "We're going somewhere" Inuyasha tried his best to not get mad "Look, are you satisfied of yourself right now? Or do you want to put on some make up or something? Or do I have to go through your closet and find something for you?" She shook her head "No." He walked to the door and opened it "You have the keys right?" She nodded. He locked the door from the inside, grabbed her wrist, pulled her outside and closed the door behind him. 

Inuyasha stepped in into his car "Hey are you getting in or what?" She looked at him like there really was something seriously wrong "Kagome! Fucking get in the car already!" She snapped back to reality and nodded. She stepped into the car. 

"Umm, Inuyasha where are we going?" He looked at her "I don't know yet, whatever I pass by that, I don't know. Just wait, and I know you're confused and all but just don't be ok, don't worry I won't do anything to you, just chill." She looked down "Wow he's being friendly" She mumbled "What? Did you say something?" She looked up at him and smiled "No." 

"Ok I think this place will do" He stopped at a park "Aww, look at the cute little kids" Kagome said as she stepped out of the car to watch the kids play on the playground. "Hey come on lets go for a walk." Kagome nodded at his request and the set off walking around the park. 

"Hey Kagome, honestly, tell me am I mean to you?" 

She smiled at him "No, why?" 

"I asked you honestly, am I mean to you? Or never mind how about you just say yes. Yeah, say yes" 

"Look Inuyasha, you're forgetting that you're a guy, and guys have their mean points. And besides I don't really mind I just ignore. So yeah, why are you so concerned about that?" 

"I really don't know, its like I don't know a lot today. Look I'm- I'm- I'm-" He cleared his throat "Hey look you want to go grab something to eat or something?" She shrugged "It's up to you." He looked around until his eyes fell upon a butterfly, which was on a flower. He took the butterfly and cupped it between his hands. He turned to her with a grin. She eyed his carefully, as he opened his hands letting it fly. Kagome laughed and ran toward a tree. 

Inuyasha smiled "What's so funny?" She sat down at one of the benches beside the tree "I don't know, you're just different. You're nice, friendly, and you're not hiding any more." He sat down besides her "Hiding?" She turned to him with a smile "Yeah, you're usually mad, it makes you seem like you're scared of smiling, like you ashamed of it. But you know Inuyasha, there's no embarrassment to it, it temps people to smile too, and I don't know, it's just really nice to see someone smile." She looked up at the tree; Inuyasha followed her gaze and looked up "What are you looking at?" 

"Nothing" 

"That's weird, you're looking at nothing and you're still happy?" She reverted her gaze back to him "You just don't get it yet…" He nodded "Yeah whatever, come lets go get something to eat." She stood up "No thanks I'm not really hungry" "Okay, so then I'll just bring you home?" She didn't answer his question she just made her way to the parking lot. "Hey bitch! I asked you a question!" He jokingly yelled "Inuyasha!!! There's children around you, and you're teaching them provocative language!!!" He laughed at her grabbing her wrist and pulling her toward his car. 

He walked her to her door "So, yeah catch you tomorrow?" She looked down at her feet "I guess" He ran a finger on her jaw line and tilted her head so that he had her full attention "Why are you depressed now" She leaned back against the door. "It's just, I-" She turned the knob and slowly opened the door "I don't know" She made her way inside "Any ways, thanks for the walk bye…" The door clicked- close. 

* 

Inuyasha walked in his house, he passed by the lounge and found that Sesshoumaru was bored "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Inuyasha entered the room "No I'm just wondering, don't you have someone to 'comfort' you know…" Sesshoumaru put a hand over his face "Next subject… So did you find your inner child, your inner friendly child?" Inuyasha sat down on a couch across Sesshoumaru "I'm not sure." 

Sesshoumaru leaned lazily over to one end of the couch to pick up a piece of paper "Oh yeah Sango called, she thinks your sick, and she wants you to visit the doctor. And she said if you're trying to do something, meaning trick someone, or whatever, she'll fuck up your face, cut off your balls, and shove it down your throat, and she'll shove Kouga up your ass." Inuyasha rolled his eyes "She used your name right? And then hung up? What did you say when she told you the first sentence?" Sesshoumaru was now laying down on the couch "Yes. Yes. And I said no I don't think he's sick, because he's been sick ever since." 

"Fuck you" 

* 

"Hey Kagome sup?" trying to talk to Kagome. "Inuyasha, did you just try to say 'hi' to Kagome? Dude were you actually listening to use when we were talking?" "Kouga fucking shut up. What's up with her? Never mind, I'll check on her lunch. 

"Hey Mr. Dumb-Shit, lunch, that's now." Kouga said giving Inuyasha an odd look. "Ok fine! I'll on her after school. who does she ride with after school?" 

"I think she rides with Sango, but she said that she just likes walking." 

"Ok, yeah never mind I'll just give her a call." "Hey Inuyasha, I haven't seen Sesshoumaru the whole day, did he come to school?" 

"I don't think so." 

"I think I know why." Kouga said as he directed his view to the table Naraku and Rin were at. "Huh? Am I missing something?" Kouga smirked "Lets just say, Sesshoumaru and Naraku were playing a game of tug-of-war and the rope was Rin. Well, Naraku's winning and Sesshoumaru is losing badly, and should I go on?" Inuyasha shook his head. "Hey lets go check out some ladies" Kouga said walking away. Inuyasha followed. 

"Kagome, I called your house yesterday and your brother said that you were out with some guy… SPILL!!!" Sango yelled. "Umm… well its like…" Kagome trailed off 

Mental Monkey: Oh yeah I forgot to say: Thanks for the reviews! And yeah, people review! 

Yeah that was a pretty much boring chapter, but I'm lazy, I'll update in a week or two or a month. Any ways again thanks for the reviews and don't forget to review. Yeah, I'm going to ditch now. Laterz! 

-Mental Monkey 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Yada yada yada

Mental monkey: Any ways I've look through my chapters from before, and I've found a lot of minor errors, and I've fixed them all, I hope... Any ways I also noticed that I was suppose to have OCs. In the chapter that they were in the club and Inuyasha wanted to check out one of Kagome's friends, well I forgot about that and the other things, So I guess in the next chapter I'll mention them. But there's also a chance that I won't mention, because I haven't decided yet. Too much thinking . LOL, just kidding. Any ways on to the chapter

And thanks for the reviews:

**MintlovesSR**: Sorry, if I spelled your name wrong but yeah, hehe yeah so you want more S/R scenes well this chapter will have.

So yeah on to the story…

"-so yeah that's pretty much it" Kagome said.

Sango smiled "Hn, Inuyasha's finally using his head"

"Don't be so mean."

"Mean? Not even, any ways, I'm gonna go tell Rin."

Kagome cleared her throat "Umm, Sango I don't think she wants to be disturbed"

Sango turned to face where Rin was sitting at with Naraku, "Sure, and she said she wasn't going to let him touch her." She said sarcastically. She then looked at Kagome who was dialing something on her cell. "What are doing?"

"Calling."

"Who??"

"Sesshoumaru"

"Why?"

Kagome stopped what she was doing and smiled at Sango "Because I promised him. And before you ask 'why'; I'm calling him because he made me promise him if any thing happens between Rin and Naraku that I would tell him ASAP. And I know it's considered as him spying and me as ratting, but he said that he just wants Rin to be safe. So them yeah I agreed with his so-called plan.

Sango looked at her blankly and said in a monotonous voice "And you believed him?"

Kagome raised a brow "Why shouldn't I?"

Sango laughed "You know what? Forget I ever said anything, go ahead and call him! But what ever he wants he's not gonna get it."

"Umm, I changed my mind, how about I don't call him?"

Sango shrugged.

* 

"Hey Kouga, when you told me that Rin was a rope between Sesshoumaru and Naraku, were you serious?"

"Yeah, why? It's really all chick-flick right?"

"Nah, my brother's just like that. He's very competitive. And since his friend won a girl that he aimed for first, he's going to think he's losing his touch, and would do a lot to just rip the two apart. Hey he did that to me, but it's like Naraku would care if he lost one girl."

Kouga looked at the ground "Yeah he's just waiting for her to open her legs."

"Hey why are you so down all of a sudden?" Inuyasha asked curiously

Kouga sighed "It's just that we've known them for a long time, and we're just going to treat one of them like the other whores we did? It's just not right you know, I've never had any problems with them ever. I don't know any more, I just wish Sesshoumaru never had his eyes on Rin to begin with."

Inuyasha tripped Kouga causing him to look "Hey! Kouga you claim you know them, but they do have brains, and looks aren't just going to make them lie in bed with a guy. And that's a real challenge, maybe that's why Sesshoumaru wanted to try Rin."

Kouga rolled his eyes "What ever. Hey you said you needed to talk to Kagome, well isn't she in your next class?"

"Yeah, and so is Sesshoumaru, and you. ad your point is?"

"Well you were wondering where he went."

* 

Inuyasha and Kouga walked in class, they watched as Sesshoumaru talked to Kagome with his complete attention.

Kouga pointed at the two "That's weird, Sesshoumaru paying attention."

Inuyasha chuckled "Yeah that's true."

Kouga walked to he two and sat himself at a nearby seat. Sesshoumaru turned to him and glared dangerously at him. "Do you want to leave?"

Kouga smiled and walked back to Inuyasha, "Hey I don't think you can talk to Kagome right now, Sesshoumaru serious about something."

"Oh ok, then can you just tell her I said hi. I'll just skip the rest of the day, I'll be at home. But I might come after school to pick her up." Inuyasha turned to his heel and walked out the door.

"Like I wanted to know." Kouga mocked

Kouga turned around and found a group of girls at a table, smirking he made his way over.

"Come on Kagome just tell me what happened in lunch today"

"Sesshoumaru, you've asked a lot of times already. I said no thanks I'll keep it to myself."

"Please Kagome, I just want to know, what's the harm in that? Come on, think of the times I've helped you out."

Kagome sighed in defeat "Ok, Rin was just making out with Naraku, that's all."

Sesshoumaru eyes narrowed as he mumbled a few words. He looked up at Kagome and asked "Is she going any where after school?"

"After practice? I don't think so."

"Ok good. Ok now since we're done talking about that, lets talk about something else."

Kagome didn't like where this was going "Like what?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and threw her a look that asked 'What did you and my brother do yesterday?'

Kagome felt her cheeks heat up "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING LIKE THAT TO HIM! DON'T THINK LIKE THAT!"

"Why? What did you think I was going to ask you?" Sesshoumaru asked slyly "Or is it that you think about doing things like that to my brother?"

"What! No!"

"Okay, so why are you getting mad then?"

"I'm not getting mad."

"Opps, my bad, I meant to say 'Why are you getting embarrassed?'"

"Because," she trailed on "you're accusing me of doing things like that."

Sesshoumaru laughed "But I didn't even say anything"

"Well it looked like you were going to say that."

"Oh, so you're psychic?"

"No-"

Sesshoumaru interrupted "If you're psychic, can you see if I'll end up ruling the world?"

"I'm not psychic Sesshoumaru, but I don't think you'll rule the world, because I think Kouga would get to that goal first."

* 

"Hey Kagome, come I'll give you a ride home." Inuyasha yelled over the bunch of people walking out of school.

"Whoa, Inuyasha and Kagome?" a group of girls said conversing with each other. Inuyasha must have heard this because "me and Kagome?" the asked lightly to himself.

The thought made him feel awkward. As people passed by him he over heard what they thought. "Eww, yuck, what has he gone to? Like hello, Inuyasha could get anybody, why her? I just don't see the concept here." A pink-haired girl said to her blonde friend "I know! He'd be better off, gay!" the blonde replied. Inuyasha didn't want to hear any more, but turning around made everything worse.

Somebody on his right laughed "What? Inuyasha and her? Is he on drugs or something? He might just be drunk." Someone replied "Like he would be drunk at this hour, he might have been bribed or something." Another guy hung his arms around the two's shoulders "Hey she's not that bad, I mean as a friend, but as a chick, I don't think so.

Disgust played around his mind toying with his anger, arising them. Anger burned in him like a flame taking down a tree. He wasn't going to let this go. All he could think is that not even their names would be put together. A bitch was all she would ever be to him, again.

"Hi Inuyasha." Kagome said cheerfully to him breaking his thoughts.

He looked her put and down, "What?"

Kagome raised a brow "You called me."

"I don't call bitches."

* 

"Oh and Rin, before you leave, make sure you relax, you're doing fine."

"Okay thanks, coach!" Rin said waving to her coach.

She walked out of the gym. The only thing that ran through her mind was the volleyball game tomorrow; she couldn't disobey her coach, but she felt like she just needed to get better. She thought about jogging home instead of walking. She opened her locker taking out her gym bag and school bag, but she put her school bag back in knowing that there wasn't a think in there, and slung her gym back bag over her shoulders. She walked out of the school only to be pushed against the wall.

"Fucking bitch, didn't I tell you to stay away from him?!"

"What the fuck is your problem? You know you're the only bitch here! And how the fuck am I going to stay away from my boyfriend?" she yelled at the pale haired person, who currently has her against the wall.

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth "If its so fucking difficult then I'll break you two up!"

"You wouldn't fucking dare!!" she pushed him away from herself.

"Why don't you just stop denying and just fucking listen to the whole fucking goddamn truth!"

She didn't even look at him she just turned and walked away.

"Fuck you, don't you fucking walk away from me when I'm fucking talking!"

He took her by her wrist and put her back to the place she was before. This time he pushed his body against hers to prevent her from moving.

"What do you even see in him?" He whispered to her neck. She felt his warm breath on her as his lips brushed on her neck as he talked.

She closed her eyes, not listening to anything of what he was saying, but letting his lips play on her sensitive skin.

"You could always get someone better. Someone who would leave you breathless. Someone who could kill you by his touch, and bring you back with his kiss. Someone that isn't Naraku. Has he done any of those to you, no right? See you shouldn't have even gone out with him. He wouldn't give you those things, your nothing to him. Nothing…"

That one word made her realize what was going on and struggled to get loose. When she got her leg loose, she kicked him in the-

"Fucking piece of shit!"

"Serves you right, you fucking prick."

"You know, your really pissing me off." He grabbed her wrist, and slammed her back to the wall.

"And I give a shit, how?"

His blood boiled and not thinking he raised his right arm. Balled in a tight fist, making is knuckles pale. He swung it down and connected it to---

What if he punched himself? 

LOL, that would be so dumb.

Any ways, review!!!

- Mental Monkey


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except or my OC's

Okay people!!! Here's another chapter for all of you ^__^ so yeah!!!

**MintlovesSR: **LoL, yeah I'm sure you'd like to see more S/R scenes but I do have to work with the other pairings. And I'm sure you don't want Rin to get hurt, but this is Sesshoumaru after all, so just wait and see what happens. And yeah I know that they used a lot of the word "fuck" or "fucking" but that kindda made it look like they were more of flirting than fighting. I think. ^__^

Oh and **lonely-star (something-something)**, I know that my ficcie isn't really getting anywhere but can you wait?***And just for that I'll provide you with the definition:

**Wait**- remain in readiness or expectation. OK?! LOL! Just joking but yeah I do know where this ficcie is going and shit so just chillax and wait. Ok **MRS.J-R-R-T** just messing!!!

Oh and you people might want to check out this ficcie called **A Mikos Pain, And a Hanyous Heart** by **KaNaGi**. Which reminds me, if you guys are gonna read it, then please be patient she needs to fix a few things. Yeah **KaNaGi**, you heard me! So start fixing!!!

Any ways on to the story…

His blood boiled and not thinking he raised his right arm. Balled in a tight fist, making is knuckles pale. He swung it down and connected it to the wall right of her head. He grit his teeth together; took his fist off the wall and place his hand on her shoulder. He gripped it tightly and pulled her violently away from his sight.

"What the hell is the use for helping you? You're so fucking stubborn!" He yelled as he watched her tumble to the ground.

"I never asked for your help ass hole," she glared at him, "I don't know what your problem is, but ever since I was going out with Naraku you've been picking on me."

Sesshoumaru watched as her eyes once filled with fear turned into nothing more but anger, so why was she so calm, he wondered.

"Now understand, no matter how much you pick on me and shit, I don't give a fuck, you can't change my mind about anything, and it wouldn't matter how hard you hit. So just listen because I'm not going to say this again," she got up dusting herself off, "you started it, not me, and if you hate me so much why bother about what happens between me and Naraku?" She pulled her hair tie, and started redoing her ponytail, "So, you just need to leave me alone, besides you're not even important for me to care about your opinion on who I go out with." With that she turned around and started walking toward her home.

Sesshoumaru stood there for a moment thinking about what she had said, when he started to wonder why was he always getting mad at her. He sighed and shook his head. 

He walked to the parking lot to his car, once he got in he lean his head back against the seat; finally deciding what to do he started his car and drove out of the school parking lot. 

He drove slowly as soon as he found the raven-haired girl he was looking for. He drove next to her driving at her speed, he opened his window to talk to her. 

She ignored him knowing who it was. He watched her, her arms swaying slightly at her sides as she walked calmly down the street.

"Rin," Sesshoumaru started "look, I'm sorry," he trailed as he caught her attention, "it's just that I've known you and you friends for a long time and I know what Naraku can do and I just don't want to see one of you guys got through that." He imagined Kouga saying the exact same words.

She turned to face him, "what do you want?" 

He smiled, "nothing, can we just say that we'll be cool with each other?" she was about to say something when he cut her off, "you can get back to me on that, at least let me give you a ride, it's better than walking."

Rin sighed and entered his black car.

"Okay." He said as he drove off.

*

"Stupid bitch." Inuyasha grumbled as he walked into the local fast food restaurant. He looked around, only to see Kouga gesturing for him to come over. Inuyasha nodded once and then headed to the counter to buy himself a drink. 

When his order came, he took it and walked to the table Kouga was sitting at along with a giggling girl and her friend.

"Whats wrong with you?" Kouga asked his friend.

The giggling girl stopped and asked, "Hey Inuyasha, I heard you were going out with that Kagome, or something."

"What the fuck, she-" Kouga started but stopped as his friend took out his anger on the girl he was sitting across from. 

"Listen bitch! I'm not fucking going out with her!" He said punching down on the table; he pushed his drink causing it to slide across the table to spill on the girl. Inuyasha got up and made his way to the exit.

Kouga stood up and watched his friend walk out. He sat back down and sighed, he rested his elbows on the table as he buried his face in his palms, "it's like people don't tell me anything anymore."

*

"FUCK!" Inuyasha groaned as he punched a wall of his room. He looked to a mirror at his left and turned around, he didn't want to look at himself. 

Trying to calm down he sat down on his bed he closed his eyes as he calmly and slowly said, "I don't. I Inuyasha, don't go out with virgins." Then reality hit him, he opened his eyes in shock and wondered why it hadn't hit him before, "she's still a fucking virgin!" He looked at the mirror watching his shocked expression turned into a smirk. Thoughts roamed his mind, he knew what to do, he knew what exactly had to be done so his humiliation would subside.

*

Miroku stood outside a local gym, making up his mind he walked in.

He walked up to a girl at a punching bag, he watched as she hit the bag back and forth. He smiled; he did not want to be that punching bag right now.

Once she was done he walked up to her, "hey-" he said but stopped when a hand lay on his shoulder. He turned around to come face top face with a masculine guy around three years older than he was. 

Theguy pulled his hand off of Miroku's shoulder, "Hey! Miroku I haven't seen you in a while, what's up?" The guy greeted

"Yeah, I haven't seen you since," he trailed on, "I don't know, before."

The older guy chuckled at Miroku's comment.

"So Kohaku, what have you been up to the whole time?" Miroku asked.

"Nothing much, just collage." He replied

Miroku looked around, "what about the gym?" he asked

Kohaku shook his head, "Oh, this is just a small family business, going to the gym is just like a hobby nothing more." Kohaku watched as Miroku nodded, "So, what brings you down here?" Kohaku asked.

"Oh I'm just here to check out your sister."

"Really? Why her? You could get someone better."

Miroku grinned, "Whatever, you just don't want me to go for her."

"Ahem," Sango said waving her hand in front of them, "I'm right here I can hear what you guys are talking about you know." 

Miroku turned to look at Kohaku, "bye-bye big brother, little sister needs her privacy."

"Let me think about this," Kohaku said as he looked at his sister, she eyed him carefully, signaling for him to go away. Kohaku laughed, "Okay whatever." 

"Hey Sango, yeah I just wanted to ask you something." Sango nodded for him to continue, "What's the story behind Inuyasha and Kagome?" She gave him a confused look, "You mean he never told you?" 

Miroku shook his head, "all he says is that he doesn't want to think about it." 

Sango sat down at a bench near her, "Well it's pretty stupid really…" she trailed, "you know what, how about you just forget about it, it's not important." Miroku looked at her, "You don't want to talk about it?" he asked. "Yeah."

"Okay, your call." He put his hands in his pocket, "so I'll see you later then." He nodded once and headed to the exit. 

Kohaku walked away from the treadmill, which he was using and walked to Miroku, "Hey I thought you said you were going to hit on my sister?" "Nah, I just wanted to see your reaction. Later." With that Miroku left.

Okay! So that's Chapter 8 for you all, no cliff or anything just some basic stuff. But yeah, at least I updated. And let me just say the next chapter might be a little sad for one person that is but still… ^__^ any ways you people know what to do… REVIEW!!! 


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own jack shit.

So yeah, I don't think that this chapter is going to be long because my computer is being a fucking piece of shit! ^__^ Hopefully I can get it fixed soon, if I remember to. And umm what am I forgetting?? – I don't know. Any ways people thanks for the reviews and yeah.

**MintlovesSR**: Don't fret I wasn't getting mad, ^__^ and yeah, it was weird of what happened to Rin and Sesshoumaru but I think this chapter explains the weird-ness. Oh and thanks for the review.

**G27**: I'm glad you like my ficcie ^__^ Thanks!!!

Any ways on to the story…

The car stopped to a gentle halt in front of a fairly sized two-story house.

"So why did you decide to forgive me so fast?" He asked

Not turning around to face him; she shrugged, "I needed the ride."

His mouth opened in shock, "Wai-wha-no-wha-wait," he stuttered trying not to believe what had just happen, "did you just use me?" he asked dumbly. 

She turned to face him, her face with no emotion, "yes." 

He looked at her like she insane but reverted back to reality when he heard his passenger-side car door close.

He narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk to her front door, "No, you did not just do that."

He stepped out of his car and ran to her just in time to block the door from her. "No," he said putting his hands on the door fame so she couldn't pass.

Rin raised a brow, "What?" He sighed; he knew that she didn't understand what he meant. "Okay, let me say this again…" he slowly said, "why did you forgive me so fast?"

"I needed the ride." She started, "look, you probably don't get it, when you were talking to me, I was still mad at you. Meaning I was not listening to what the hell you were saying. Meaning I don't know what you said. But I did hear "I'll give you a ride" And that's why I went with you. Besides you're not the person who would force girls to do things, so that's why I went with you. Okay, so whatever you said you'll have to repeat it, if you want to. Now, you need to get out of my way, so I can go inside, so I don't have to look at your face anymore." She said in a monotonous voice.

Sesshoumaru was too busy trying to believe what he just heard to notice that she completely shoved him out of her way, slamming the door hard in his face. He snickered when he finally figured out what was going on, shaking his head he walked to his car.

*

"HELLO MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!!! YOUR KING HAS ARRIVED!!!" Kouga yelled as he entered the school, his voice rang catching attention from all around him. 

"Yeah, the king of my ass." Miroku said sarcastically.

"Blah blah blah, you're just jealous because I'm king. Ha ha!" He said as he made his way to a red-headed girl by the lockers, "And to my beautiful ladies…" he trailed as he put his mouth on her neck and licked her as she giggled in her pleasure.

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Stop sucking up!" 

Kouga looked at friend, "I'm not sucking up, I'm sucking her."

Miroku chuckled, "And what if she was a lesbian?"

"What do you think? DUH! I'll tell her to call her girlfriend and we'll have a three-some." Kouga looked at his as if he were a moron, "You'd do the same shit head."

He shook his head, Miroku just had to laugh, his friend was a dumb ass, and he was great that way. 

"What that fuck are you laughing about?"

"You."

Kouga glared at him, "Oh yeah? I can laugh at you too. HA! HA! HA! HA!" he flakily laughed.

Miroku flicked him off while making his way to the spot where he and his friend stay at daily.

"There you two are, what have you guys been doing?" Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Oh, we've been making babies, a lot of babies." Kouga said girly while fluttering his eyelashes and hugging Miroku.

Miroku pushed him away, "That's fucking wacked."

Kouga gasped, "Yeah, I forgot! I wasn't suppose to tell them about us, I'm sorry honey." His voice creaked as he tried his best to talk in the high tone of a girl's. He pouted and hugged Miroku begging him for forgiveness. But he, Kouga, was the first to push away. He looked like he was just about to throw up his own stomach, "Yuck that's fucking ugly!" he said as he dusted himself off.

Miroku took a seat, "You started it you fucker!" Sesshoumaru remain in his seat laughing at both his friend's expressions.

Kouga sighed, "It's professional fucker, okay?" he remained standing leaning against the lockers.

"So Sesshoumaru were you here by yourself?" Miroku asked. Sesshoumaru looked around as if looking for somebody, "No, I came here with Inuyasha, but he told me he needed to go get something." 

*

He closed his locker, looking down, he knew what he had to do, and he was ready for anything. A tap on his shoulder interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and looked at a girl around half a foot shorter than him, she looked up staring, "Inuyasha, I heard that you're going out with or checking out that girl, Kagome."

He shook his head, "No, look I don't go out with girls the same age or older than me that has less experience than a new born baby."

She looked at him confused, "Huh?" 

"What I mean is that I don't go out with virgins that's the same age as me and or older."

Her face was in complete shock, "Wait a minute, are you saying that she's still a virgin??" He nodded, "And you can also say she has virgin lips, and virgin hands." This time she looked at him in complete disgust, "Eww yuck! If that's true than that makes her the only virgin in the school! Hello, if she wants to be a nun then she should have gone to a different school, this place is not for her! She is so not welcome here! UH! What a disgrace!" He nodded in satisfaction; everything is going the way he planned. "Err," she said through gritted teeth, "Even all the school staff, low lives, nerd, and losers, are not virgins! She is such a shame. I'm sorry Inuyasha that I even for one minute believed that you were going out with her, I shouldn't even say that in a sentence. So yeah, I'll go around and fix your name of that-that-that I don't know, that thing." She put a supporting hand on his shoulder and walked away. 

He whistled putting his hands in his pockets, "Thirty minutes…"

*

Inuyasha made his way back to where is friend were sitting at.

"Where have you been?" Miroku asked. "I went to my locker, I just needed to get my jacket." 

"Who gives a shit?" Kouga said sarcastically. "Well he asked you stupid fucker!" Inuyasha replied, he sat down on the bench Miroku was sitting on.

"What the fuck? How many times do I have to tell you cock suckers that I am a professional fucker, not any other fucker. Do I have to fucking wear a fucking business suit with a briefcase giving people my business card saying that I am a certified professional fucker?" Kouga asked with fake anger.

"There's no such thing as a certified fucker okay you stupid shit." Sesshoumaru stated. "Sesshoumaru fucking stop making the argument worse." Miroku started. Inuyasha chuckled, "So you're defending Kouga now? Is there something going on between you two that you haven't told us?"

"Fuck you!" Kouga said. Miroku joined, "Yeah, fuck you, you stupid fuck!"

"CAN YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?" Sango yelled from behind them, "You guys are so stupid! I just needed to go to my locker and then I start hearing all these "fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck" can you guys just shut up?" She glared at Inuyasha, "You! There's nothing going on with Kouga and Miroku, ok," she turned to Sesshoumaru, "Miroku's right, you're suppose to shut up when you're not suppose to talk," she then turned to Kouga, "and you, you're a fucking idiot! You are not a professional fucker if you have no dick! So shut up!" 

The others laughed as Kouga glared at her, "Are you sure? Huh? Are you sure I have no dick? Wanna see? Wanna make sure?" he questioned approaching her, his hands on his pants. Miroku stood up and blocked the way between Kouga and Sango. "If you pull that zipper down, then you'll be going home with one ball, which do you prefer? Left or right?" She stood there with a questioning look on her face. 

"I like my balls…" He said innocently, "But you guys, I have a secret… I haven't screwed any girls in three days." "So?" Sango asked. "Wait, how about that girl at the restaurant yesterday?" Inuyasha asked.

"She went home after you spilled your drink on her." Kouga looked at him. Inuyasha chuckled "Opps…"

"Three days? That's a long time, what have you been doing to pass time by?" Miroku asked. "You guys are sick." Sango stated. Sesshoumaru stood up and started walking toward a group near the restrooms, he came back with a pink haired girl behind him, and she seemed excited.

 "Kouga," Sesshoumaru started, "what were you going to ask her?" "Oh, umm, yeah, wanna go out with me?" Kouga asked smiling. She looked at the roof as if thinking, "Yeah…" "Okay, I'll see you at lunch then." He replied, with that said she nodded and walked back to her friends. When she was gone, "What's her name?" Kouga asked. "Anna." Sesshoumaru reply came with a nod from Kouga. Sango shook her head and rolled her eyes at them. 

"Kouga, want to follow me somewhere?" Sango asked. "Yeah, sure." He replied. Just when they were about to go, a couple of girls walked to them, "Hey did you guys hear? That Kagome girl is still a virgin, it's hilarious!" Sango looked at them confused, "What are you talking about?" "Weren't you listening? I said that that Kagome girl is still a virgin." The girl replied. "And your point is?" Sango questioned starting to get mad. "It's just so weird you know?" the other girl replied.

"Who told you this?" Kouga asked. "The whole school knows, she is so disgusting." The girl replied. "No she's not! She's cleaner than you." Kouga argued, "Both of you, get out of my face." 

"Lets go look for Kagome." He whispered to Sango. They left, as Inuyasha laughed mentally. 

*

Kagome walked into her high school, she looked around, everything was normal, almost like nothing could go wrong. Until a guy come up to her, "Kagome," he said, "I heard you're still a virgin." She nodded and he went away. 

That was weird, she thought. Another person came up to her, this time the person was a girl. "Hey, I heard that you're a virgin, is it true?" the girl asked. Kagome replied, "Yes." This time the girl laughed in her face, "You are such a loser!" Kagome was taken aback with the girl's words, what had she done to make her laugh and taunt her, she wondered. Her thoughts were interrupted when the girl started shouting. "DID YOU GUYS HEAR THAT?! SHE ADMITS IT! WHAT A FREAK!"

Kagome didn't understand, she looked down as she walked around the laughing girl. But urge got to her when she heard people talking, she looked up and saw around her, people either looking at her like she was the dirtiest dog alive, whispering to each other hearing her name in their sentences, or people who just break out laugh at her. 

_RING!!!! _The bell rang, I'll be safe in homeroom, she thought. 

Her thoughts were wrong when somebody pushed her to the ground, "Move virgin!" followed by everybody laughing. She sat at the far side of the classroom, she was the animal of the school and she didn't know why or how. She closed her eyes trying to fight back her tears, but since she couldn't she looked down allowing her hair to cover her face, she made her way to the door as she ran from school, not stopping until she got home.

OKAY! That's Chapter Nine for you all. Now I want to try to like update faster and write more, so I'll promise you guys that… I said I'll promise to **try** to make the chapters longer and the updates faster, I don't know why ^__^ 

But yeah! And I'm also going to reply to all my reviewers starting now. ^___^ This chapter is my longest, but I'll try to make the next chapter longer. ^__^

Okay so yeah like the usual… R&R!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

Hey people, I'm back with Chapter 10!!! Sorry it took a while, but FF.net is messing things up.

Any ways there's something I noticed… On the top of chapter 9 I said that the chapter might not be long, but on the bottom of the chapter I said that that chapter was my longest chapter. Opps… My bad.

Any ways my last chapter was 2,000 and above words and I'm going to try to go higher than that in this chapter so yeah, on to the reviews…

**Weirdo's Rule**: Yeah, I know I wish Rin could be older in the show too.

**Vashies-Girl**: Whoa, when I first read your review I was like "That's mean…" but then when I kept reading it then I was like, "Oh, I see…" LOL. And isn't Vash from Trigun? I think he's so adorable, I just find his broken arm thingy weird. ;)

**Couplecity**: Yeah, Kagome is getting picked on, but yeah, that's the story…

**Sangorules**: Thanks for liking my story, yeah and here's my update.

**wolfdemon198**: Glad you like my story.

**Sesshoumarus-lady12**: Inuyasha is being an ass, and rumors do hurt, but I guess he wouldn't know because maybe he hasn't had any rumors going against him. But still the rumor about Kagome is true, and yeah…

**MintlovesSR**: Yeah… And Rin isn't a virgin, this chapter would explain for that.

So any ways thanks for the reviews people!!!

Any ways on to the story…

Slamming the door behind her, she roughly laid on her bed, letting her pillow soak up her tears that flowed freely out of her eyes…

…

"Fuck, where's Kagome?" He asked looking worried, "This shit's whacked. I can even say much back because Kagome might disapprove."

"Kouga, calm down we just need to look for her, but first I think we should inform a certain girl who probably doesn't know what's gong on except the fact that she's endlessly making out with a guy."

He looked at her confused, "Who?"

"Are you that fucking blind?" Sango pointed to the two at a corner that were currently connected.

He glanced over to where she was pointing, "Oh, Rin." Sango rolled her eyes, "No shit, Sherlock!" Sango pulled Kouga to the two.

"Rin!" Sango scolded, "what's wrong with you, don't you know what's going on?" Rin pulled away, "I know and I was about to go look for Kagome but," she looked down.

"Wait, don't blame her, I saw her walking and then." He paused and pointed to himself, "Blame me." Sango shook her head, "No time for that." Naraku observed as the three talked while he stood there not knowing what the hell they were talking about, "What's going on?" he asked. Kouga looked at him, "Nasty rumor going around, about Kagome, big nasty rumor. You didn't know?" "I came to school late…"

"So what are we going to do, guys?" Rin asked looking down. "I don't know."

"Ok, I know." Kouga stated, "We just go with it, like by not listening, this shit isn't going to die out until it does, and then after school, we'll go check on her."

"I can't." Both raven haired girls said. "I have a game tonight, and I really can't miss it." Rin stated, "And I have to baby sit directly after school." Kouga smiled softly understanding their situations, "It's okay you two, knowing Kagome she wouldn't mind, even at a time like this. Besides I know who also wants to check on her, Sesshoumaru, he says he has a feeling on who started the rumor."

The two girls nodded, before Rin left with Naraku, and Sango with Kouga.

…

"Do you think she'll let us in?" the pale haired boy asked Kouga, "Yeah," Kouga replied, "but hey Sesshoumaru, who do you think started the rumor?" Kouga asked curiously. "Don't worry about it Kouga, you'll find out." Sesshoumaru said as he walked to the door, ringing the doorbell.

Kagome walked to the door, she wasn't sure if she wanted to know who it was. She had stopped crying a long time ago, but she still needed a little time to herself. As the seconds of her little thinking time passed, the little time she needed to herself also passed; she opened the door.

"Hey." Sesshoumaru said greeting her. She looked to his side seeing Kouga nod once, noting his existence she let them in.

Since her brother was home and she not wanting him to know, she led the two to her room.

Sesshoumaru took a seat on a chair at the near by corner, as Kouga made himself comfortable and sat on her bed clumsily.

"You guys umm, stay put, let me go get some drinks." Breaking the silence as Kagome headed out the door. As soon as they heard the door close, Kouga stated putting both his arms on back of his head leaning back against her head board, "How are we gonna do this again?" "Just shut up and go with the flow." Sesshoumaru replied.

After a few minutes of waiting she arrived holding a large circle-shaped wooden tray, "Here guys, drinks and chips." She smiled. Kouga got up from his position and walked to her, looking at her oddly, "Umm Kagome, why are there five glasses?" She turned to him, "Just in case you there's no more drinks." Kouga raised a brow, "Isn't that what the pitcher is for?" Kagome giggled, "You can never be too sure." He looked at her blankly, "That's just weird, even for me." Sesshoumaru chuckled, ending their small talk.

"Look Kagome, we came here to see how you were doing. I mean the rumor is true and all, but people now a days, you know? Okay, the point is that we've tried to stop the rumor but we need your approval on it-" Kouga interrupted, "Yeah, I was really getting pissed and I almost told them that you weren't." "And slip ups like that could have made you mad, so we came to discuss this." Sesshoumaru ended.

Kagome smiled, "You guys are great, trying to help me out, but you really don't have to."

"Yes we do. Now lets start figuring out how this is going to work out."

"But you guys," she whined, "you really don't have to worry because-" she was interrupted by Kouga's hand in front of her face, she looked at his palm, as his four fingers come contact with his thumb, signaling for her to be quiet.

Kouga then turned around and clasp his hands together as if coming to a conclusion, "So this is what's going to happen, Sesshoumaru go wait outside, Kagome get on the bed, and we'll make this quick." Sesshoumaru scoffed, "One problem Einstein, I'm sure Kagome would prefer getting screwed by a real guy instead of a dog." Kouga picked up a glass, "Fuck you it was just a joke bitch." He smiled, handing Sesshoumaru and Kagome a glass.

"Any ways, I have a feeling that Inuyasha started this. So we're gonna go around and tell everybody that it's not true because you and Inuyasha have had your time on the bed." Sesshoumaru started. Kagome shook her head, "No. You know I was thinking about it after I finished crying, and I think this is just silly, and I guess I just don't really care, I think."

Kouga nodded, "Yes you do care, and we care too, because if you didn't care then, well… Okay, if you really didn't care, we wouldn't care if you did or not because we'd still help you, so sit down and listen to what we have to say." He put one hand on each of Kagome's shoulders and pushed her down so she sat on her bed. "How about this instead, what if we say that Inuyasha only started the rumor because Kagome rejected him. Or if we say that 'who cares I she's a virgin, Kouga's a virgin too.' Okay, that's not believable but I'm not good at this lying thing, it's hard, you actually have to use your brain, fucking shit."

"I don't want to make up a lie, I just want it the way before this thing started, people didn't care…" She slowly trailed. "Okay, if you really want it like that Kagome then we can do that, I don't know how yet, but I'll think of something. Okay?" Kagome watched Kouga get up and start to walk around not paying attention to what Sesshoumaru had said, "Yeah, yeah, whatever… Kouga where are you going?" "Your closet." He replied not looking at her.

When he finally reached her closet he slid a door to one size to gain access to her clothing. As he browsed through her things, she turned to Sesshoumaru, "What is he doing?" He shrugged. Kouga turned to face his two friends, "Kagome, you have a lot of clothes that I haven't seen you wear before, so I'm going to pick out what you're going to wear tomorrow," he pulled out a orange tie back halter top, and a black mini skirt, "Wait, orange and black, no, it's like a Halloween scene." He put the clothes back and he pulled out red capri slacks, a white tube top, and a red jacket. "Okay I've got it, you'll wear this tomorrow."

"Why?" She asked. "Because it's going to look nice just trust me on it." She laughed, "Kouga, how would you know?" Kouga flashed a sad face, "Hey, I'm not stupid, I mean I don't like shopping and stuff and blah, blah, blah, I just know what looks good okay? And what's really stupid is, when girls ask me to go shopping with them, they drag me all over the place; ask me if something would look nice on them, and whatever I say they never listen, and fuck! I hate walking around." Kagome giggled, "Calm down Kouga, if it makes you happy fine I'll wear it." she said with a comforting smile. Kouga looked ad smiled back, "Some people just don't know talent when they see it, and you're only going to wear my creating because you feel sorry for me, pity me, pity me, I am pitiful, yeah go fuck yourselves."

Sesshoumaru stood up from his chair, "I can't do that shit hole." Kouga folded the clothes and put them on top o Kagome's bed, "Yeah, because you need a dick to do that, right Kagome?" He said as he signaled her to nod, she nodded as she watched him walk around her room, looking around.

Sesshoumaru looked back and forth at the two, "You guys suck, you're both against me, even Kagome."

"Huh? I'm against whom? And Kouga can you keep still, you're like a small curious boy." She said as she pulled her chair out of her desk and pull Kouga to sit down. "Hm, seems like you're having a hard time taming him." Sesshoumaru chuckled.

"Kagome, since you're a virgin and shit, what about Rin and Sango?" Sesshoumaru questioned. "Why'd you say Rin's name first?" Kouga mumbled under his breath. "Oh, well, Rin lost her own when she was I middle school with her second boyfriend I think. Sango…" she paused to giggle, "Well, Sesshoumaru you're the first one in your group that lost your virginity right?" He nodded, "Yeah, I was in fourth grade, why?" Kagome smiled, "Lets just say if Sango carried out what she did before, then she'd be better than you guys at this so called hobby of yours. What I'm trying to say is that Sango lost her virginity at third grade, she was around seven, eight, or nine." Sesshoumaru and Kouga replied in shock, "No shit?!" Kagome giggled, "I'm not kidding."

Not before long Kouga was off his seat and wandering around again. "Fucking sit down." Sesshoumaru ordered, "Lay off, I'm just looking at her pictures ok." Kagome sighed, "Chill Sesshoumaru, it's okay I don't mind if he's just looking at the pictures." Sesshoumaru folded his shoulders and leaned back against the chair in defeat.

"Kagome, you need a boyfriend, someone who'll fucking just punch Inuyasha in the face. Okay, you're coming with us to the mall when we decide to go." Sesshoumaru turned his gaze to her before closing his eyes and tilting his head upward in comfort. Kagome thought about the fact that he didn't even ask her, he was demanding, but before she could tell I'm about it, Kouga spoke. "Shit, Sesshoumaru, what about what's her name from this morning, I haven't got laid for a while now, fuck." Kouga thought, "Never mind it's okay, I'll figure it out later."

"Oh, and Kagome Sango and Rin said that they're sorry fro not being able to come, but Rin has a game and Sango had to babysit Are you mad at them?" Kagome shook her head.

"Holy shit!!" Kouga screamed, "Shit, shit, shit, shit! This is her! Mother fucker this is her!" Joyfully he took the picture and sat next to Kagome, flashing her innocent eyes. "Kagome, my so very close friend, I love you, and I'll love you more if you bring your friend with you to the mall when you come with us." Sesshoumaru attempted to pull the picture form Kouga, but failed and answered by, "Fuck you get your own picture, shit." Sesshoumaru glared, "I just want to fucking see, and I can't look at another picture if I don't know how she looks." Kouga mocked him, "Well fucking too bad. Fuck I forgot about her, I even forgot to ask about her. Fuck, Kagome, PLEASE!!!" he begged, "I need to know her!"

Kagome stood up, "I don't know what you're talking about." Sesshoumaru chuckled, "I haven't see Kouga like this ever since,  forgotten. But he didn't act like this." Kagome raised a brow, "Huh?" Kouga frowned, "It's nothing." He said quietly but firm. Kagome turned to Sesshoumaru, who signaled for her not to ask.

"Any ways…" Kouga started breaking the silence, "Kagome, remember that girl that you were talking to at the club?" She shook her head, "That was a long time ago." Kouga looked at the picture, "It's okay, but I'm talking about this girl, right here." He turned the picture for her to see; in the picture were four girls sitting on a bench in a park. He took a quick glace before placing a finger on the person he was talking about. Kagome looked, his finger landed on the girl in the far left of the bench with raven colored hair with a few teal streaks. Kagome sat back down, "Oh that's Haruka, why?"

"She's the one me and Inuyasha saw at the club, remember she was there." He trailed. "Yeah, she was there but she couldn't stay because she had to do something, are you going to tell me why you're so interested, and she changed her hair style, how'd you recognize her?"

"She's fucking hot, me and Inuyasha were suppose to check her out but we put it off for later and I guess we forgot. He got first shot on her but who cares he forgot, his lost. Come on Kagome, I need to know her." She didn't answer, breaking the silence Sesshoumaru spoke, "Can I see the picture." Kouga replied quickly, "Go fuck yourself. Hello? Kagome are you still here." Sesshoumaru grabbed the picture, "You go fuck yourself, I asked nicely."

"Why? Why do you want to know her?" she asked him. "Kagome I don't get you." He replied. Kaogme stood up, and showed Sesshoumaru who Kouga was talking about, "Can we talk about this later?" she asked. His smile dropped, "Whatever." He got the feeling of what she was thinking of, and he knew he deserved it.

Sesshoumaru watched the tension between the two. His gaze first followed Kagome who put the picture back on top of her table, and then traveling back to Kouga who sat quietly down. Kagome was frowning and Kouga was quiet, something was really heating up, "Okay…" Sesshoumaru said slowly, "how about, we go pick up Sango and the child she's suppose to be watching, and lets go watch Rin's game?

Kouga was the first one to get up with a big grim on his face, "Yeah good idea, don't forget about our talk Kagome, what are you guys waiting for? Lets go." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "Do you want to come to the game? It's at school." he watched her expression, she was unsure, "don't worry about it Kagome, and besides we want you to come, unless you want us to drag you out of your house." She smiled, "Okay."

They walked down the stairs, "Mom, I'm going to the school game, I'll be back later!" Kagome said as she passed by the kitchen. Sesshoumaru and Kouga smiled and waved at Kagome's mom.

The three walked out the door and headed toward the black car, not speaking one word. Sesshoumaru took the driver's seat, Kagome in the passenger's seat, and Kouga in the back seats. Sesshoumaru pulled out his small red cell phone,

"Can you call Sango to tell her we're on the way?" Kagome nodded, took the phone and started dialing.

…

"Are you still hungry?" Sango asked the six-year-old boy, "No, but can we-" the boy's sentence was cut off when the phone rang. "Okay, you stay here, let me answer the phone, and then you can finish telling me what you have to say." The boy nodded I cooperation as she walked to the phone.

"Hello?" Sango answered, "Hey, Sango, can we come to pick you up, and you're little friend to go watch Rin's game?" Kagome asked nicely. "Umm, let me go ask him if he wants to." She replied. "Robbie do you want to come with me and my friend to go watch a volleyball game?" The boy replied with a nod.

"Yeah, so when are you guys coming?" Sango asked. "Oh, we're almost there juts a couple of blocks, see you later, bye." "Bye." Sango pressed the button hanging to hang up on Kagome.

"Come on Robbie, they're almost here, lets go wait for them outside, okay?" She took his small hand into her's and walked him outside to be greeted by Sesshoumaru, Kagome, and Kouga. Sango walked to the other side, opened the door and carried her Robbie inside the vehicle.

"Hey you guys." Sango said, "So who thought of the idea of watching Rin's game? Sesshoumaru right? Right?" Kouga chuckled, "Yeah." "Sesshoumaru, are you sure you want to watch Rin's game? Or do you just want to watch Rin?" Sango asked. "Or," Kouga trailed, "Do you just want to see her sweat." Sesshoumaru glared, he couldn't punch Kouga right now, "Hey fuck you!" Sango punched Sesshoumaru seat, "There's a child here!" Kagome made a face, "Kouga you're so nasty." Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Good, now he can learn new vocabulary words." Sango growled, "Sesshoumaru if he repeats that word, I'm going to hurt you, I don't know yet, but I'm sure to hurt you."

"Hey Sesshoumaru does Rin know you like her?" Kouga asked.

Hell yeah! I finally wrote my update! This chapter was kind of lame, but I'm busy, the school year is almost to an end, and there's no more work. But the stupid practice for the promotional is hell, well not really.

Any ways I'll try to update faster but it's kind of hard, but I'll try. So yeah I'm getting tired so I'll just go to sleep, Laterz!

And again thanks for the reviews people! But now you all have to R&R!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the story line and Haruka and Robbie-for now.

Anyways! School is now officially over and I don't know if that's a bad thing or a good thing. I fucking hate schoolwork, but I'm going to miss all the people, but still… Okay so yeah, here's Chapter 11.

So yeah moving on to the reviews.

But before I get to that I would like to say… Thanks to my reviewers for reviewing…

**MinstlovesSR**: Hehe, Sango is smart. Sesshoumaru did want to go to Rin's game, yeah and I guess he's stupid because he's like so stuck in LALA LAND, but that all depends I he does have feelings for Rin, guess you'll have to find out. ; )

**Vashies-Girl**: Well I've updated! And it's cool about your last review I thought it was funny. And thanks for thinking my work is good. : )

**OMFG**: Sorry I couldn't put the things you put in the beginning and ending of your name, FF.Net won't allow it, anyways tanks for liking the chapter.

**lyn**: Yup, I now have written more : )

So yeah before I move on to the chapter I have to say again thanks for the reviews.

Sesshoumaru's brow twitched, he firmly grasped the steering wheel, and applied a lot of pressure in pressing the brakes.

"Who the fuck said I like her?!" he asked grasping the wheel tighter every breath he took.

"Hey I said no bad laguage!!!" Sango screamed. Kouga sighed, "I don't know it might have made a good conversation though, and why are you getting so worked up? Maybe you do like her, do you?" he questioned.

"Fuck you ass hole! I don't fucking like her. I'm just getting irritated with all this bull shit about me liking her, do you fucking understand now?" Sesshoumaru explained. Kouga shrugged, "I guess your right. Not! Well maybe you are. You probably are getting tired of answering that question. But honestly do you like her?" Kouga asked. Sesshoumaru too a deep breath calming down, before yelling out, "Fuck no!"

"I already said no bad language!" She warned again.

"Well at least he can fucking learn new vocabulary words!" Sango glared at him, "I swear shit hole." She slowly and dangerously said.

"What does shit mean?" an innocent little voice asked. Sango gasped as Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Who's the shit hole now? You're the one who taught him that word." Kouga then lightly poked the younger boy, Robbie, to get his attention, "Hey ask her what "fuck" means." Sango shook his seat violently trying to shut him up.

"It's okay, I already know what that means," he turned to Kagome, "what does shit mean?" Kagome looked around trying to find an answer. "Well, umm, see, shit is this monster that lives in a big cave. He lives there because he hates little kids, and whenever he hears his name, he goes to the person's house who said his name, and gives them time-outs…?" Yeah, yeah, he gives them times-outs, that's why you shouldn't say his name. Only big people like us can say that word, because we have bug spray." Kagome looked at the people around her, she saw Kouga shaking his head, Sesshoumaru with one brow raised, and Sango looking at her oddly. "That was fucking lame…" Kouga started, "is that the best you can come up with?" Sesshoumaru added

The young child put his hands on his hips, while looking disappointed, "You're lying!" Kagome smiled weakly, "I know."

"Wait how do you know that she's lying?" Sango asked. "Because Kohaku one time said that shit is the thing that comes out of people's butts, and then he said that shit also means your face." Robbie said looking at Sango. Before she could say anything, the boy interrupted, "That's why I asked, so I could just to figure out what Kohaku was trying to say. What does shit really mean?"

"Shit is the thing that comes out of people's butts, not Sango's face, well sometimes." Kouga said teasing Sango, "I'm just joking about that last part."

Sesshoumaru spoke, "You said earlier that you knew what "fuck" means, what does it mean?"

The child smiled thinking that he had a lot of brains since they were asking him questions. "Well, one time when Kohaku was watching me because Sango went somewhere, he picked up a chair and dropped it on his foot and then he said, "fuck". So I asked him what it meant, and he said that a lot o times it means "sex". I didn't know what he meant so I asked him and he said that that's what people do to have fun or to make babies. Then I asked him where do babies come from and he they come from girls only. I didn't understand so he said that the next time I hear noises and shaking in mommy's and daddy's room, I should expect a baby sister or brother, but he said that anybody can make a baby. But he said that I'm lucky to be born a boy, so that I get the easy part in making a baby."

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "That's true, we are lucky, we do get the easier part. Make sure your friends know how smart you are."

Kagome looked surprised, "No! Don't tell your friends about that, that's nasty. Wait till they're the right age to know"

"Yeah, and shut up Sesshoumaru. You don't have to brag about guys getting the easier part. I'd like to see how you can handle being a girl. And don't start saying that it's hard to be a guy with balls that anybody could kick, because girls have balls too they're just higher up. When we bump into something, don't think it's nothing because that shit hurts. And lastly guys wouldn't be having all the fun if girls weren't here, well you still could have fun without the opposite sex if you butt fuck each other. I'm sure you'd know a lot about that, because you two are obviously so called professionals. Professional fucking dog fuckers! Horny pieces of shit that would never give a fuck about how the other is feeling about what you guys are doing! How many times have you two seen a girl cry because they found out that somebody they thought cared about them only used them for a sex toy?" Sango then turned to Kouga who was about to say something, "Shut the fuck up Kouga! Your so-called occupation is not complicated whatsoever. All you fuckers have to do is fucking pretend, then fucking take you fucking manhoods and stick it in the place where it hurts! Selfish! Arrogant! Overconfident! Proud!" Her voice getting harsher with every word, "Let me ask you a question. What the fuck do you guys have to be proud about?!"

Silence overtook the group of people. Robbie held on Kagome's arm afraid of what would happen next, but Kagome knew that this wasn't much, Sango was just jumpy about what Sesshoumaru said because they pissed her off by cursing in front of her younger cousin.

"You know," Kouga started breaking the silence, "you should wear a sign around your neck saying "I have my period, beware" so then a lot of people would be safer."

"Kouga stop." Kagome warned. Sango then started to laugh, "See? She's going insane, freaking mood swings." Kouga stated, "Why the hell are you laughing any ways?"

"I don't know, I was just really mad about what has been thought to Robbie. But Sesshoumaru you are right about guys getting it easy, but bragging made me more angry. Don't mind me, I just need to cool down." Sango said.

Robbie spoke trying start a different conversation, he turned to Sango, "Bitch why aren't we moving?" Realization hit Sesshoumaru that he had stopped earlier, he quickly sarted the car again and drove off.

"What?!" Sango yelled as Kouga and Sesshoumaru laughed at the boy's clueless thoughts. "But Kohaku said that I should call you that to cheer you up, and you're always happy until now so that's why I called you that." The boy said with a pout on his young face.

Sango sighed, "Robbie, don't ever listen to Kohaku again, okay?" The boy looked up at her, "Why?" he asked. "Because he's a bad influence and a fucking piece of horse shit." She mumbled trying not to get angry all over again.

Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Bad influence? Listen to what you just said. Besides most of the things Kohaku taught his as true, in a way." Sango glared at him, "Shut the fuck up before I fuck up both your faces now and later." She warned.

"Does that mean you're going to make babies on their faces? Am I going to have new cousins? How many new cousins am I going to have?" Robbie asked joyfully. "Okay I give up, can we change the subject now?" Sango groaned.

"Too late, we're already here." Sesshoumaru announced. "Come on Sango chill, it's not that bad." Kouga said testing her patients. "I said let's change the subject, fucker!"

"Okay, let's talk about the game, who do you think is going to win?" Kagome asked as she turned to Kouga for an answer. "Us of course, we're the best. Why are you even asking that question? You should already know, where's your school spirit?" Kagome giggled, "I didn't know you had school spirit Kouga." Kouga put his hands in his pockets, "Shit, I've been I this school for three years already, I'm not going to waste all that time to bitch on the school. how about you three do you guys have school spirit?" the three nodded in response.

…

The five entered the gym, as they walked in they noticed that the game had already started a while ago, but the game had just past a few minutes and they didn't miss much. They walked to an empty space in the bleachers, they looked up at the scoreboard, and the game was going seven to three. "Hey we're ahead by four points. See I'm a good luck charm, I come to a game and we win." Kouga boasted. "Shut up and just watch the game."

A couple of minutes passed into the game when Sango felt a tug on her shirt. "I need to use the restroom." Robbie said politely, "Umm, Kagome can you take him, I have something to do that might be too violent for is eyes." Sango asked. Kagome nodded, took the boy's hand, and lead him away form her friends. Not soon she heard Kouga whine, "Hey come back, she's going to remove from us our family jewels." Kagome shook her head at his silliness, she knew that snago wouldn't do that uless they did something really ad.

When Sango noted that the two were far from sight, she took Sesshoumaru's shirt with her left hand and pulled him down to the bleacher she was sitting one; one bleacher under him and Kouga; causing him to land roughly on his ass. She then glared at Kouga who wore pleading eyes, making her blood boil with his mockery. She let go of Sesshoumaru, stood up, and placed both her hands on Kouga's shoulders pushing him down so he fell with the upper bleacher slamming against his back. She looked back down at Sesshoumaru who had regained a sitting position, snickering at Kouga. She pushed Sesshoumaru don so that he was laying down on the bleacher, "Who fucking said that you can sit?" She questioned, she turned back to Kouga, "You look comfortable Kouga, let me screw up your face so you can swallow all your teeth!" She snarled.

"Oww…" Kagome trailed, as she and the younger boy saw Sango with her right hand on Kouga's shirt and her left hand in a fist about to make contact with Kouga's face, and he left knee on Sesshoumaru's stomach to make his stay. Sango quickly stopped what she was doing and stood up strait like nothing happened, smiling sweetly trying not to scare her younger cousin.

"I love you little boy," Kouga started as he rushed to the bottom of the bleachers, he took Robbie away from Kagome, carried him and hugged him, "you saved me, nobody cares about him," he pointed to Sesshoumaru, "you saved me. You saved me and my sexy body, you need to come along more often."

Sesshoumaru picked himself up and remained sitting, "Kouga you need to know, people care more about me than you, why don't you ask him, your rescuer." Kouga looked at the boy he was carrying, "Whom do you like better? That ugly piece of shit, or me your good friend." Robbie looked at Kagome and remembered what she had told him to say, "You're both stupid." He plainly said.

"HA!" Sango retorted, "You heard it from his mouth!" Sesshoumaru and Kouga glared at her, "YOU FUCKING TOLD HIM TO SAY THAT!!!" the two bawled.

"AHEM! Like hello, what the hell are you guys doing? This is like a game, and you're like so totally ruining our routine. You people have been yelling for a while now, and like the people are getting irritated by all your bull shit. Look, they didn't come to hear what your problems are; they came for the game and for us. So could you guys just like shut the fuck up? Or how about just fucking leaving, nobody invited you guys anyways. Well really the problem here is you," the girl in cheerleading uniform said as she looked Sango up and down, "you need to stop flirting with these guys, because everybody knows you can never get either of them. Point is the rest can stay, you on the other hand; well nobody really wants to see you, so like buh bye."

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl oddly, "Who said she was flirting? Because she wasn't, she was just playing around, you know what friends do." She stood there in shock, "Hello, I'm just saying those things because you can get way better girls than her." Sesshoumaru sighed, "Friends… Can't you understand that? And truth is I can almost get any girl I want even if they are or aren't any better than Sango, and you fell under "aren't". We never called you here, you came to us. What Tammy? Can't get over me yet?" He smirked. As she turned to walk away Kouga whispered to Robbie, before she left the child called out, "Bye bitch!"

Kagome pulled Robbie away from Kouga, "If you had a younger brother, I don't know what he'd be if he looked up to you."

Sango sat down, "You know, what you just did same with you Kouga, was really fucked up. What if she still did like you Sesshoumaru, maybe that's why she didn't say anything and just left. And Kouga, you made it worse for her by letting a little boy call her out, of course she can't do anything, he is after all a child."

"We were just backing you up." Sango shook her head, "I can take care of myself you two, I'm going to apologize to her later." Kagome nodded, "I want to apologize too, I'll go with you."

The five watched the game, they watched as the ball went back and forth. When the ball hit the ground Kouga yelled, "Fuck that! Ref! That's not fair! We're suppose to win!"

Rin turned around she could recognize that voice anywhere, and her thoughts were correct, it was Kouga. She waved at them while the referee tried to calm down Kouga; she pointed to a place in the long and high set of bleachers. They followed her gaze and saw Miroku sitting with Kouga's girlfriend and her friends.

Kouga had stalled the game for almost a minute and Rin was getting really irritated, she walked over to where Kouga and the referee were arguing, "Kouga shut the fuck up! They got one point, we're still ahead, and we're going to win, so don't worry and let us take care of everything. Sit down Kouga, and yeah Miroku's here he's over there. Come on ref we don't have all night." She quickly jogged backed to her position.

"I'm gonna go get Miroku." Kagome got up and made her way to the floor, "I'll go with you." Sesshoumaru stated. He followed Kagome down and swung an arm around her shoulders. The two walked gradually to where Miroku was at.

"Hey Miroku, how come you didn't say that you were here?" Kagome smiled sitting down next to her friend. Miroku didn't take his eye off the game, "You guys didn't tell me and I came so that I can watch the game and give Rin a ride home. Yeah and Naraku couldn't give her a ride because his grandmother came for a visit and you know family dinner and things." Sesshoumaru remained standing since his friends were only on the first bleacher, "It's alright." Sesshoumaru replied for her.

"Hey Anna, didn't really notice you there, sorry." He apologized, "Oh, and hey you guys." He waved at her friends.

Sesshoumaru looked across the gym spotting someone look at him. He smirked and nodded once to note that she got his attention, "I want a hug," he said turning around to his friends, "who wants to give me a hug? Anna can you give me a hug? Come on Kouga won't get mad it's just a hug, please?" he begged with pleading eyes to which she gave into and pulled him into a friendly hug.

Sesshoumaru turned around looking at his spectator who had turned around not wanting to look at what he had done in front of her just to taunt her of what was true. She did miss him and she never did expect him to do what he had done…

Kagome raised a brow, "What are you up to?" she asked knowing that he as up to something. He smiled at his friend's suspicion, "Tell you later. So Anna-" he paused taking a seat near her, "I know you're looking for Kouga and slightly disappointed because he ditched you today after he said that he'll see you at that place, but he does have a reason. So lets make things short, say bye to your friends because me, Miroku, and Kagome, and you are going back to where we were sitting at. Don't be shy your boyfriend will be there." He stood up first walking by himself in front of them, while mioku, Kagome, and Anna trailed behind him.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru does talk a lot." Kagome said as if answering Anna's thoughts. "Fuck you I heard that." Not turning around to look at them.

As they arrived, they noticed only Sango and Robbie were sitting at the place they had left them at. Miroku and Kagome took a seat on a bleacher one level higher than where Sango was sitting, Sesshoumaru took his seat next to Sango leaving Anna to sit by herself, for now, on a bleacher one level lower from Sango and Sesshoumaru. "Don't worry Anna your next seat will be on Kouga's lap so don't worry" Miroku chuckled. Sesshoumaru put a hand on Robbie's head, "Speaking of which," he removed his hand form the young boy head, "where the hell did he go to?" Sango yawned, "Oh yeah, Robbie said that he was thirsty ad I was going to go get him a drink, but Kouga offered to go because I didn't trust him with Robbie so that's the story."

As if on cue Kouga arrived with four cans of soda, two in each hand, "Miroku's here? And so is-" Kouga watched as Sesshoumaru mouthed her name, "Anna, oh sorry I left you hanging today I had to do something." He apologized. She smiled at him, "It's okay." He looked at his hands and noticed he had drinks, he put then in between Sango and Sesshoumaru, "Shit, if you guys told me that there's more of you I could've bought more drinks, I'll be right back." He was stopped by Sango telling him, "It's okay, I'm not thirsty someone can take my drink." "Yeah me too." Sesshoumaru added, "So anybody who's thirsty just grab a drink."

"Listen I'll make it up to you for what I did today." Kouga said as he went closer to her their cheeks touching as he whispered to her. "You don't have to I'm really okay with it." she watched as he sat next to her and pulled her onto him. He put his hands around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder, "Yeah, but I really want to make it up to you." He slightly raised his head and softly kissed her on her cheek. "Hey how come every time I do something you turn away? Are you mad at me or something?" Anna toyed with his finger, "No. I guess I'm just shy." Kouga scoffed, "Shy? You have nothing to be shy about, just know that." Kouga turned to his friends, "Hey check it, she said she's shy." Miroku chuckled, "Shy? Of who Kouga? Girl, there's nothing to be shy about especially with Kouga because the only thing you'll be too embarrassed to even be shy."

…

The game quickly ended with an uproar from the home team supporters of the girls' win. "YEAH! EAT THAT YOU MOTHER FUCKERS!!!" Kouga screamed at the other team as they exited out the gymnasium.

Sango and Kagome separated from the group and walked to where the cheerleaders were at, yelling at the opposing team just like what Kouga was doing. "Tammy," Sango said trying to get her attention, "WHAT?!" the girl replied not wanting to start a conversation with them. "Hey, we came here just to say sorry, okay?" Kagome rushed in.

"Whatever…" Tammy paused, and tured to them, "Wait did I hear that correctly?" Sango nodded, "We're here to apologize for Sesshoumaru and Kouga being a bitch to you, I don't know what's wrong with them." Tammy looked down, "It's okay, I don't either. I don't know how Sesshoumaru changed so fast, because I know that I didn't fall for that same Sesshoumaru with that fucked up attitude." Kagome took a seat on the bleacher near by them, "Are you saying you fell for his act and not his mask?" Tammy sighed, "Well he didn't seem fake, and he still doesn't. See, when I pass by him in school or at places I notice that he had the same attitude as he did before so I don't think he's acting." Kaogme giggled, "I was just joking," she paused, "but you do miss him right?" Tammy replied with only a nod. "So we'll see you around." Sango started, "bye." The two waved.

…

The two found their way back to their friends who were all outside waiting for them. "Okay the little man said that he's hungry and so am I so lets go somewhere to chow." Kouga said holding Anna around her waist. "Where'd you guys go to anyways?" Rin asked. "Oh we went to," Sango turned to Sesshoumaru, "apppppppppologizzzzzzzzzzzzzze" she trailed.

"Whatever." Kouga replied, "I'm hungry, and so are all of us. So this is what's going to happen, Miroku will drive his car and his passengers are Rin and Sesshoumaru, I'll drive Sesshoumaru's car and my passengers are, Kagome, Sango, Robbie, ad Anna." Sesshoumaru raised a brow, "Huh? Why is it all mixed up?" Kouga shrugged, "I don't know it just popped up in my head." Rin coughed, "Stupid." She coughed again.

"Rin, we already know, you like that shit, you like choking." Kouga shook his head followed by chuckles and giggles from the group. She replied showing him her middle finger. Sesshoumaru handed his keys to Kouga who started walking to Sesshoumaru's car with people trailing in back of him.

The beeping sound came from Sesshoumaru's car indicating the doors were open, Kouga turned and asked, "Who's going to sit in the front?" Robbie jumped, "I wanna sit in the front!" Kouga took his hand and walked him to the front of the car; he opened the door and placed the boy in the front seat, while the girls sat in the back. Kouga walked around the car and sat in the driver's seat. He looked at the boy, and then at Sango, "I'll put on your seat belt before Sango slaps me." He pulled the belt out and adjusted it to the young child's size. When he had finished he placed his phone on Sesshoumaru's hands free speaker. "Okay, let's ditch."

"Fucking shit, we've been standing here for five minutes already. Who's going to sit in the front?" Miroku asked again for the seventeenth time. When he heard no reply he groaned, "Fuckers I'm talking to you, you know what, both of you sit in the back." Sesshoumaru looked at him, he shook his head, "No. How about I sit in the back and she can sit anywhere she wants. This is fucking getting irritating, let's end this." Sesshoumaru opened the door and entered the car. "Irritating? You guys were the ones arguing I was just trying to break it up." Miroku complained. He and Rin then entered and they soon drove off.

Okay! Umm, well, honestly that was only half of the chapter, but it was starting to get too long, so I decided to cut it in half and put the other half in the next chapter. But the thing is that it's already written and the next chapter is done so just one week from now and I'll post up Chapter 12.

So yeah you know the drill Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I do own Haruka, even thought she hasn't appeared yet, they have talked about her. Also Robbie, the victim girls, and some other things, and the story line so yeah.

Okay. Hey people!!! I'm here with the second half of Chapter 11. To be honest I never really thought that Chapter 11 was going to be that long, but it's okay. So yeah I guess this is Chapter 12.

And if you noticed, Inuyasha hasn't been mentioned in a while because Chapters 9–12 (Or is it Chapters 10-12?) are only one day and night, but in this chapter it'll explain why he wasn't mentioned.

Okay! I can explain why I didn't update when I said I would. The thing is I wrote this chapter and when I opened it, it was just some fucked up squares and symbols shit, fuck I was so irritated that I got lazy to update, but I still did.

Oh and yeah I'll be writting another ficcie, I don't know when I'll post it up but yeah, it's pretty much a Sango/Miroku fic, and then yeah...

Anyways yeah, I'm going to make this chapter longer than the chapters before. Hopefully I can make this chapter over 10,000 words, because I delayed my update. Now it wasn't even suppose to be this long but I reread it after I rewrote it and I added a lot of new things. So yeah time to move on to the Review.

Did my Chapter 11 suck so much? I only got one review, but I'm cool with it, at least I received a review.

So yeah, thanks **MintlovesSR** for being my one reviewer for the last chapter!!!

**MinslovesSR: **I'm glad you thought my last chapter was funny. Robbie is so naïve, : ) especially since he's only six, and his older cousin, Kohaku, teaches him the wrong things. And yeah, here's my update!!!

So yeah again thanks **MintlovesSR** for your nice review!!!

On to Chapter 12…

Not soon when Miroku drove out of school property the melodic ring of his cell phone went off. He looked at the number and saw Kouga's name appear on the screen. Miroku pressed a button accepting the call, "What?" he asked. "Fuck you, I didn't call you, that's Kagome's idea-" he was interrupted by Miroku who said, "Hold first I'll put you on speaker so I don't have to talk to you." Miroku put his phone on a black stand, "Okay you can talk now." Kouga's voice became clear to the group in Miroku's navy blue car.

"Where are we going to eat at?" Rin asked, "Yeah you fucker, you're taking lead here, where the hell are we going to eat at?" Sesshoumaru added. "Well I didn't figure that part out yet." Kouga replied.

"So we're just driving around?" Kagome asked. "No, me and Kouga are the ones driving around you guys are just sitting, so Kouga better think of something fast." Miroku answered her question. "Okay I know, lets go eat at Flower Pot." Kouga announced. "Okay let's go there then." Miroku said increasing his speed.

"No." Rin said, "I just came from a game and Flower Pot is like for dressy rich people and I'm in team uniform." Kouga scoffed, "Well you know what Rin? Nobody really gives a shit, and don't you want to show those rich people you con come in any restaurant wearing anything you want?" Rin thought about it for a while, "No." Miroku looked at her, "Who cares, we're going. And I'm sure the others agree with that."

"Well I have to go with Rin, she does have a point." Sango started, which Kagome added, "That is true," and ending with Anna saying, "I agree with them." Kouga sighed, "You guys suck," he turned to Robbie and a thought appeared in his mind, "Robbie, come on say that you wanna go to Flower Pot. They have giant ice cream sundaes, see they put it on this big bowl and they just keep piling ice cream and you can ask them to put anything on it even beer you can also ask them to put over fifty scoops of ice cream with different flavors."

Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Rin, Anna, Sango, and Kagome listened as Kouga tempted the young boy who was smiling uncontrollably, "It is true, he isn't lying, I still remember when we ordered one of those things, they're huge." Sesshoumaru added. "I wanna go." The boy squealed cheerfully. "Ha, girls zero, guys one." Miroku added. With Robbie's agreement Kouga turned around and headed to the main street.

"Hey Miroku, lets race. Last ones there suck cock." Kouga challenged, "But that's already the choker's job so it won't hurt her. Speaking of which where is she? Did you put her in the back? If you did you shouldn't have hell only knows what she's doing back there." Kouga added taunting a certain person. Rin on the other hand knew that he was talking about her and yelled, "FUCK YOU BITCH!" she turned to Miroku, "Good faster! If we lose I WILL hurt somebody."

"See she's being protective because she knows it's true." Kouga said trying to tell the people in the back but also making it loud enough to piss off Rin. "How about I come up with a name for you, how about cock sucker? No, Naraku's cock sucker, wait how about Naraku's bitch?" Kouga's last comment earned him snickers from Sesshoumaru and Miroku, "What the hell Sesshoumaru? You only have half a tank?" Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Forgot."

Kouga smirked slightly seeing the large restaurant in a fair distance, "It's okay we're almost there." Rin was take back with what Kouga had said, "Go eat a pussy Kouga." Sesshoumaru made a sound, "Tsk, tsk, wrong move Rin." What Sesshoumaru had said became clearer to Rin when Kouga replied, "Just because I can doesn't mean you have to get jealous Rin. Besides we all know you like that shit. You're already a man eater do you want to be a woman eater too? Hey I came up with a better name, Naraku's whore." Rin leaned forward and roughly pressed a red button on Miroku's phone cutting off the conversation. Miroku broke out laughing, "You just embarrassed yourself."

When Kouga and the people in the car heard a click that meant the other line hung up Kouga laughed, "She gave up too fast." Kagome tapped Kouga's shoulder, "Hey Kouga, does Sesshoumaru really honestly like Rin?" Kouga shook his head, "We all know each other very well and we can tell when another is just messing around or not. And besides we can tell if one of us actually likes somebody and if Sesshoumaru did like her Naraku wouldn't be doing out wit her because that would be messed up. So pretty much the answers no, Sesshoumaru really honestly doesn't like Rin." Kagome replied, "Okay, just wanted to know I guess."

…

"Man Kouga this is really embarrassing," Sango said looking ahead at the people wearing fancy clothing talking with an upper-class accent. "Stop worrying."

They walked to a man in a black tuxedo standing behind a large wooden podium with carved angels tangled in flowers, "Do you have a reservation sir?" the waiter paused as he noticed who he was talking to, "Oh, Master Kouga what can I do for you this evening?" Kouga groaned at what he had called him, "Don't call me that. My name's Kouga, and there's no "Master" in front of it." Kouga whined, "Modesty never seems to leave you sir." The waiter's words caused Kagome and Sango to giggle quietly, "Anyways how may I help you sir?"

Kouga looked at the podium, on it was a small ceramic flower pot with purple flowers growing out of it. Kouga reached out and touched the flower, "Hn, nice flowers." Kouga said with a sad smile on his face as if trying to hide something. He felt it in his stomach, a small twist that reminded him of something a long time ago. "Why thank you sir, it's-" Kouga interrupted the waiter before he could speak, "I know what it is." Kouga's face still held that empty sad look hidden behind the lonely grin. "Kouga are you okay?" Kagome asked worrying about her friend causing him to snap back to reality. Kouga quickly removed his hand away from the flower, and broadened his grin, acting like nothing happened, "Heh, I'm getting really hungry." He turned back to the waiter.

"Umm, I don't have a reservation, do you have an opening for eight?" Kouga asked, "Do you want that in the VIP section?" Kouga looked at Sango who glared at him and silently mouthed "No!" Kouga smiled, "Yes, if you can." The waiter looked at the touch panel on the podium, he typed in a few things, "Yes, we have a round table sitting ten, right under one of our biggest chandeliers in that section." Kouga turned back to Sango who was clearly getting irritated, "Is there anything else you can add to make our table more flashy?" The waiter then looked at the panel again, "Yes, we can always move the table and give you the regular square table where half is removable and while our honored guest are seated the removable half will be taken out and be replace with a fry cook table, stove, oven, and other items the chef would need but before the cooking starts beverages will be mixed before and anytime you wish it sir." Kouga smirked, "So basically your saying that one of your chef cooks in front of us, and serves us, personally?" Kouga's question was answered by a nodding waiter. "Okay, I'll think of something more later." Kouga chuckled as another waiter led then up a large flight of stairs.

"This is really embarrassing, they're staring, uh they need to mind they're own business." Sango groaned trying to hide her face from the elegantly dressed people on the bottom floor and upper floor. The other waiter led them to a table around the center of the room where they were greeted by waitresses who pulled their chairs out for them to sit on. Before Kouga sat he asked a waiter, "Can you tell the man in the front that I'm waiting for company either Sesshoumaru or Miroku will give their names." The waiter nodded as he did what he was told to do.

"I'm going to the restroom, and when I come back Kouga," she balled her hand into a fist, "I can't even say anything, just watch out." Sango headed to a waiter but waited for Kagome and Anna who called out to her, "Wait up Sango, we'll go with you." The girls approached a waiter and asked for directions as he pointed to the end of the vast room. As they left Kouga picked up the little boy and went to the restrooms to wash up.

When they reached the restrooms they stood there in awe at it's large size. The place was very well lit with a golden chandelier and dangling crystal angels. They looked at the marble tiled floor, which bounced back their reflection. The walls were made with some kind of stone that they couldn't really make out because glass covered the walls. There was one huge mirror like any other restroom would have except the edges of the large mirror were lined with crystal flowers and vines shining in different colors. There was a rest place that had sofas, couches, and chairs. The restroom was filled with the soothing sounds of the ocean and a nice light tropical mist sort of aroma flowed through the very lighted place.

Anna broke the silence, "If they took out the toilets, stalls, and sink, this could make a very nice living room." The two girls nodded in response. They walked to the area and each sat on a different chair. "You guys, I don't really know you a lot but you guys know Kouga well right? Well I ever knew he was loaded, I feel so bad it's like I don't even want to be here. For you guys its okay because you're his friends but it might look like I'm just going out with Kouga because of his cash." Anna looked down, not soon as she finished her sentence Kagome started to giggle, "Don't worry about Kouga, it's good that you didn't know he had a lot in his pocket because he's not the person to walk around saying that he's all rich. Besides it's not only Kouga it's also Miroku, Sesshoumaru, Naraku, and Inuyasha," she said his name like he never did anything to her, "Don't worry about it."

"Well okay, if you guys say so, I'll go to him then, I wanna give him a hug." She smiled, she want to the sink, washed her hands thoroughly, quickly drying her hands off she rushed out the door.

"She's really nice, it's just she's got it all backwards, too bad we couldn't tell her." Sango sighed. They soon followed the steps Anna went through and walked out the door to see Kouga and Anna now kissing in front of Robbie, who in turn was closing his eyes like that was the nastiest thing he has ever seen, even thought it is. "Ahem" Sango said interrupting the two, she pointed to Robbie who had his head on the table with his hands over his eyes trying his best not to see anymore than he already had.

"Opps…" Anna giggled as she got off of Kouga and into her seat. Kouga chuckled, he reached a hand over to Robbie whom he tapped lightly on the shoulder, "It's okay Robbie we're done."

"That was so icky, she just hugged him and the next thing you know they're kissing" The young boy made a gagging noise as he told Sango and Kagome the story. Kouga laughed, "Yeah, and then the next thing you know your even better than me Robbie." The boy shook his head violently, "NO! NO! NO! Girls are icky! Except some like mommy, grandma, Sango, Rin, Kagome, and Haruka," Kouga looked at the boy when he had mentioned her name, he wanted to ask about her, but dismissed that thought when he remembered that Anna was there, "and there's some more I just can't remember." The boy continued.

"Okay fine whatever you say." Kouga said, "Where the hell are those guys I'm fucking getting really hungry, if they don't come soon we're going to start eating. But Miroku doesn't drive this slow, I'm gonna call them." Kagome interrupted Kouga, "I don't think that's necessary Kouga, they're already here." Kagome stated watching the three walk up the huge stairway, Rin having the same embarrassed look on her face like what Sango, Kagome, and Anna had earlier.

Rin rushed to her seat and looked down not wanting to look at anybody. "What the hell took you guys forever?" Miroku and Sesshoumaru sat down, "We ran into your dear Aunt B. she's having some sort of meeting here and this floor is going to be crawling with her type of people you know what I mean right?" Kouga nodded in response. "Oh and before you get any ideas Kouga we did wash our hands properly in the downstairs restroom so shut up, I don't wanna hear any more of your shit." Rin snapped.

Kouga turned to Miroku, "Is she mad?" Miroku nodded, "I think the last thing you said, hit her badly." Kouga bit his lower lip becoming worried if he had offended his friend too much; he sank into his seat voiding any contact with Rin whatsoever.

The menus were soon passed around the table, the waiter held out a note pad and a pen ready to take their orders, Kouga was the first to speak after a couple of minutes of silence, "I'll take a Mickey's and a, umm, food? Any suggestions?" Kouga asked. The waiter flipped a few pages on his notepad, "How about the Boeuf Bourguinon? It's a classic French dish using red wine to flavor it." Kouga looked around, "Okay that one then." Kouga decided not thinking. "And your appetizer sir?" Kouga whined, "Do I have to?" the waiter replied, "If your drink is going to be a Mickey's you should at least put something in your stomach first, or drink a non liquor beverage before your food is ready, sir." Kouga sighed giving up, "I'll go with the second thing you said I'll have water." The waiter cleared his throat, "So no appetizer, water, a Boeuf Bourguinon, and a Mickey's is your order sir?" Kouga nodded.

Kouga was never really good at ordering food. Sesshoumaru thought as he gave the waiter his orders, "No appetizer, iced tea, Beef in Guiness, and that would be all for now." The waiter nodded as he repeated back Sesshoumaru's order. The waiter then listed down Miroku's order, "Yeah same, no appetizer, root beer, and Sausage and Bean Ragout." Miroku nodded when the waiter read back his order correctly.

The waiter stood there waiting for the ladies' orders, obviously they weren't going to answer, "Do you guys need help? Or you just don't want to speak?" Sesshoumaru suggested. "How about not eating at all." Sango murmured, "No, besides we're already here so why not just eat, hell I didn't even know what I ordered I just said anything. Do you want us to order for you guys, don't worry we won't order you anything sick. All you guys have to do is name your drink." Miroku said.

When no answer came from any of them they guys decided to take things into their hands, "Sango do you like noodles? Okay, you like noodles." Kouga decided not waiting for her answer, "Okay what kind of drink do you want?" he asked, only receiving a shrug from her, "Okay, I'll just order you water for now. Do you want and appetizer?" she shook her head, he chuckled, "Sango is not saying anything, and also not getting mad, and she's just sitting there being quiet and so are the rest of them, I like this place, I'm safer here." After receiving low chuckles from his friends he dismissed that thought, "Okay, she'll take water, no appetizer, and Peking Beef and Pepper Stir-fry. Anna do you like vegetables?" she nodded, "Okay what drink and what appetizer do you want?" she looked down, "I'll just take water."

"It's like everybody wants water, Kagome, Rin, do you two want water?" The two nodded.

"Okay so her order is Soufflé Omelette, and water for now." Kouga gave up and raised his hand signaling that it was Sesshoumaru and Miroku's turn, Sesshoumaru went first. " Hey Kagome, do you want to try the Kedgeree?" she nodded in response, "So what appetizer do you want?" Kagome replied lowly, "Nothing." Sesshoumaru nodded, "Okay, water, and Kedgeree."

"How about Chinese Chicken with Cashew Nuts?" Rin nodded, already knowing what he was going to ask next, she shook her head. Miroku looked at the waiter, "Water, and Chinese Chicken with Cashew Nuts." The boys turned to Robbie who looked like he was already sleeping. "Let's not bother him yet, Sango you know what foods he likes." Sango thought about it for a while, "He usually eats pastas and vegetables." Miroku asked, "Does he like juice or milk?" "Juice, orange juice."

"Okay so for the young boy, orange juice, and Stir-fried Vegetables with Pasta." The waiter nodded when all the orders were taken. He placed the piece of paper on the counter where the chef would be working at.

"Kouga! Kouga, is that you?" Kouga turned around knowing the familiar voice, "Aunt Blanca, nice to see you here tonight." Kouga smiled. Kouga stood up already knowing his aunt would tell him to. The mid aged woman looked at her nephew and noted that he wore black pants, black shoes, and a long-sleeved navy blue polo shirt that wasn't buttoned all the way up exposing a white material. Him and Sesshoumaru had gone to their homes to change before going to Kagome's house. His aunt cleared her throat, "You are not matching whatsoever and your shirt isn't even tucked in." Kouga scoffed, "Shit, I look good in anything." The lady lowly chuckled "Cocky. Well if you think so, Kouga would you mind following me for a while?" Kouga shook his head, "Nope I wouldn't mind."

Kouga followed his aunt to a group of people. "Don't worry Anna, he's not going to agree." Sesshoumaru assured, "Huh?" she wondered. "Oh his ever so dearest Aunt Blanca is trying to introduce his to a girl, she wants him to get married at a young age." Miroku replied answering her question.

Kouga came back after a few minutes holding a glass. The chef had already started cooking, and the drinks were already passed around, the group watched the man in white clothing make their foods. Kouga sat down; quickly downing his so called drink. Not soon there was no more liquid in the glass. Kouga covered his mouth for a while then removing his hand after he had finished. "What was that?" Miroku asked having a thought of what it was, "It's the Mickey's I wanted." Kouga replied covering his mouth again. "What's with you and covering your mouth?" Sango asked, "It's called burping without people knowing you're burping." He replied.

Robbie yawned and was awakened by the chopping noises made by the chef. After a while of waiting and talking the chef had finished his job and the group was now eating.

…

"Shit, I am so full." Sango trailed. "Hey waiter, can you bring in that really big sundae?" Kouga said trying to get the attention of a waiter, or waitress. Robbie shook his head, "I can't eat a lot any more, I'm going to pop soon." Kouga chuckled, "Okay change of plans, give him a regular sundae with-" Kouga paused, "Hey little man, how many scoops of ice cream do you want?" The boy shrugged. The waitress spoke, "The regular is usually three scoops." Kouga nodded, "Hey, Robbie what flavors do you want?" The boy shrugged again, "Okay we'll just make it chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry."

"Hey, I'll be right back." Miroku stated getting up, "I'm bored." Sesshoumaru added.

The waitress quickly came back with the sundae and placed it on the table where Robbie was sitting at. When the waiter had left, Robbie slowly dug into his ice cream. Miroku then came back with a waiter following him holding a chrome basin filled with ice and bottles. As soon as the waiter placed the basin on the table he left without a sound.

"Alright, our treats are here." Kouga said making the first move toward the basin and grabbing anything not caring what it was. He pulled out a can, opened it, and started drinking, when Anna noticed the red letterings that read across "Coors Light" she knew what it meant but just shrugged it off.

As the group conversed Robbie and none of the girls were drinking the alcoholic beverages, "Hey, there's a lot to drink you guys why aren't you drinking?" Miroku asked, he reached for the basin and dug around looking for a certain drink. He pulled out a transparent bottle with transparent liquid, it had black letters that read "Bacardi Silver", he then twisted the top off and handed it Robbie, "Here taste this, just a sip, and tell me what it tastes like."

The boy nodded doing as he was told, his small hand reached for the cold bottle, and drank a sip, "It tastes like soda, like 7up. This is familiar, oh I remember, Kohaku gave me something like this before." Miroku grinned and took the bottle away and looked if Sango or anybody had noticed what he had done. He smirked, and passed the bottle to Kouga, "Here, pass it around and make them taste it." Kouga nodded and took the drink.

"Here Anna take a sip." Kouga said. She shook her head. "It's not going to hurt you, if you just take a sip." She finally agreed and took a sip, "See? Nothing happened." Kouga then passed the bottle to Sesshoumaru, "Let them sip."

"Here you guys just sip, come on, Anna tried it." He directed his whole gaze to Kagome, "When they're done, you'll finish the rest okay?" She shook her head, "It's just one sip." He begged. Sango took the bottle from him so he would stop, when she was done, she passed it to Kagome who stared at it before taking her turn. Rin was the last and she put the bottle in front of Kagome for her to finish the drink like what Sesshoumaru had said earlier. The group watched Kagome wondering what she was going to do. She picked up the drink and the guys grinned, but their grins all soon turned to frowns as she passed the drink to Sesshoumaru.

Kouga quickly took the drink away from Sesshoumaru, "Shit if you don't want it I'll take it, oh and Sango was is just me or was Miroku letting Robbie drink this?" he shook the bottle as he smirked. Sango quirked a brow, "It better just be you, is it just him Miroku or did you really do that?" Robbie spoke answering her question, "Yeah he gave me, but only a little, unlike Kohaku who have me a whole bottle." Sango's eye twitched and sighed thinking that it'll be better if she saved her anger when she was actually going to fuck up her older brother's face and not waste even a little energy on getting angry now. She smiled wickedly, "It's okay Robbie, you didn't know."

Kouga poured a little of the Bocardi Silver into the glass which one time held his Mickey, he reached into the basin and pulled out different types of liquors. He poured a little of Samuel Adams, Coors Light, Guinness Extra Stout, Yuengling Porter, Mickey's, and Michelob Black and Tan. He asked a waiter for a spoon and Pepsi, when the waiter came back Kouga poured a little of Pepsi and stirred his creation with the spoon.

His friends watched their crazy friend as he smiled and said, "You guys dare me to drink this?" He stated sounding more like a command than a question. Robbie broke the silence, "Yeah…"

Kouga drank his so called drink as fast as he could. When he finished his eyes opened widely like saucers as he roughly placed the glass back on the table, "That shit tasted fucking nasty." He shut is mouth trying to force the liquid to stay down in his stomach than to have it come back out through his mouth. When he was sure that the liquid would stay he grinned, "Shit, I wanna do that again." He chuckled as the others looked at him oddly.

Miroku noticed that Robbie had finished his sundae and quickly picked him up, "Okay, guys let's ditch before Kouga drinks the leftovers." Kouga glared at his friend knowing that they would try to stop him. As they all stood Kouga grabbed the Mickey's, and Sango grabbed it away from him putting it back on the table as she pulled him away from it.

"I got it Miroku, don't bother the little man he looks relaxed." Sesshoumaru said as he pointed to the young boy Miroku was holding. Sesshoumaru took his wallet out from his back pocket and placed a large amount of money as tip.

They walked down the large flight of stairs, "Hey, I hear Aunt Blanca calling me! I have to go back up there and go back up there and go see what she wants." Kouga stated sounding wearily.

"No one's calling you jack ass. Just shut up, you've had enough shit already." Miroku said as they reached the lower floor.

"Wait, umm…" Kouga trailed thinking of something convincing to say, "Oh! I forgot to give a tip." He grinned making his way back to the stairs. "Nope, I got that down already," Kouga pouted at what Sesshoumaru said, "You suck! Hey, I'm suppose to treat tonight, why the hell did you pay?!" Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Because you were too busy trying to get drunk." Kouga turned to the front desk, "Che, whatever." He told the cashier which table had been theirs and the numbers started piling.

Kouga put his hand in his back pocket only to pullout nothing. "Where's my shit?" Kouga asked chuckling. "Kouga don't you remember? You left your wallet in Sesshoumaru's car and just took out a credit car, that you place in your front pocket so that it wouldn't break." Kouga nodded, "Oh yeah right!" He pulled out his credit card and handed it clumsily to the cashier. The lady punched in a few things and soon a receipt came out. "Sign here please." The lady said handing Kouga a pen and the receipt.

"Easier said than done." Kouga smirked. He took the pen and scribbled his name on the piece of paper.

The group headed outside being greeted by the cold wind. Rin shivered, she was still in her volleyball uniform, which was sleeveless. Kouga unbuttoned his polo shirt and removed it revealing that he wore a plain white tee shirt.

"Hey Rin, sorry about that fucked up comment, I didn't know you'd get so offended, and I guess I got carried away. So yeah here," he handed Rin his shirt, "It's not much and shit but you'd get warmer." Rin grabbed it from him and wore the shirt that loosely hung on her petite body. "So are you still mad at me?" Kouga asked, "I'll think about it…" She trailed walking past him.

"I'll drive." Kouga said voluntarily which in turn he received cold glares from everyone. "You know what Kouga I'm not mad at you anymore." Rin said making her way to him, "but I did promise that I would hurt somebody if you had gotten here first." She smiled while she smacked the back of his head like a volleyball, "Oh, you look hurt, I guess you can't drive."

Miroku shook his head, "Why didn't you just knock him out, it would've been easier." Sesshoumaru sighed, "Okay, which one of you two are going to move over to Miroku's car?" he turned asking Kagome and Sango. "I'll go." Kagome said, "Besides if Kouga starts acting up, Sango can always shut him up." She smiled as she followed Rin and Miroku to his car.

Sango looked at Sesshoumaru as if waiting for something, he sighed giving up and handed Sango his keys, "Sorry Sesshoumaru but you were drinking too, I'll drive before somebody gets killed."

...

"Oh shit, I forgot to give Robbie to Sango, wait-" He was cut off by Rin, "Never mind, Sango's obviously the one who's going to drive and besides we're all headed to her place so calm down." Miroku handed Robbie to Kagome, "I'll take care of him, and I'll just sit in the back."

Miroku and Rin had gotten into the car and were soon on the road. "Oh yeah, Miroku, there was this one time when I called Sango's house and she was busy so I just talked to Kohaku and he told me that you came to the gym and said that you wanted to check out Sango." Kagome said mostly to Rin but directed her attention to Miroku, whom looked flabbergasted. "Is what she's saying true?" Rin asked smirking at her friend.

"Yes, I did say that but I was just joking." He replied flatly. Kagome shook her head, "Yeah, but was that all you could've said?" Miroku increased his speed passing the red lights with irritation because nobody was there and it still remained red. "It was a joke. A JOKE..." He trailed slowly so that they would understand.

"We're not stupid, but why don't you try going out with her." Miroku chuckled at what Rin had suggested, "You're serious? You honestly want me to go out with your friend?" He asked smirking. Rin was about to reply when Robbie interrupted, "You like Sango? Yay! I'm gonna tell her." Kagome looked at him confused, "I thought you were sleeping." The boy shook his head, "No, I was just tired so I closed my eyes the I heard everything you said." The boy smiled taunting Miroku.

"I don't like her." Miroku whined, "Can we not talk about this anymore?"

…

"Why is Sango driving?" Kouga asked sticking his head in the middle of the front seats, "Or are you Sesshoumaru and I'm just seeing things?" Sesshoumaru put a hand on Kouga's face and pushed his head back to the back seats. "Oh Sango's driving, because Sango's more violent than that." Sesshoumaru leaned back into his chair, "Can you turn his off?" He asked Anna, who nodded in response.

She had gotten more attracted to him when he removed his polo shirt leaving him with a plain white shirt. The wind had blown hard enough to make Kouga's shirt hug around him, that's when she realized that he had strong body behind his comforting hug. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips against his. She tasted the unmistakable taste of the alcohol that he had been drinking in the restaurant.

Sango groaned, "Why here?" Sesshoumaru looked at her, "It's better than Kouga talking, and I'm okay with it as long as they don't have sex in here."

…

"Where the hell are they?" Rin asked as Miroku parked the car in Sango's drive way. The four exited out of the vehicle, and turned to see a pair of head lights turn into the drive way, much to their hopes, it wasn't the car they had hoped it to be, instead it was Kohaku.

He exited out of his car, "Hey guys sup?" He asked, he looked and saw that Kagome was holding Robbie, he started to chuckle uneasily, "Umm, is Sango here?" Kagome shook her head, "Nope, she's in the other car that should be coming soon; planning to spend the night?"

He went back into his car and started the engine keeping it on. "Well, umm, did Robbie say anything?" Kagome grinned, "Let's just say he said enough." Kohaku's uneasy smile became wider, "Umm, I just came home because I wanted a home cooked meal but my appetite changed. Let me settle you guys inside and I'll just go back and order pizza for me and the guys." He hurriedly ushered them to the front door, he quickly opened the door and said, "Okay, make yourselves comfortable," we was already half way to his vehicle, "Umm tell Sango hi for me, bye." He had already gotten into his car and was now driving off.

Not soon after Kohaku left the others had arrived. "Oh hey guys, how'd you guys get in?" Sango asked as she stepped in. "Oh Kohaku let us in." Sango's face lit up, "My brothers home?" She quickly headed for the stairs that lead to Kohaku's old room, Sango's, and an extra room, "Kohaku! My lovely brother! Your baby sisters home!!" They heard as she opened the door leading to his room, "DON'T FUCKING HIDE!!" She snarled, she then slammed the door roughly, and went down stairs, "Where the hell is he?" Sango demanded.

"Oh, he left." Kagome said, "I'll get him later." She said through gritted teeth.

After they had entered Anna and Kouga had occupied a couch for themselves, continuing what they were doing in the car. Sango sighed wondering how they were able to breathe.

Kohaku had not turned on the lights when he let Miroku, Kagome, Rin, and Robbie in. Sango was about to head for the light switch when Sesshoumaru shook his head and pointed to where Kouga and Anna were. She turned to see that the two were on the floor behind one of the living room tables. "Get a room!" Sango yelled.

Kouga lifted his head, "Stop interrupting! You can't see us so shhh…" Kagome handed Robbie to Sango and she took him up stairs. She removed his shoes and changed his clothes and headed back down stairs. When she got there, she could already hear Kouga's seductive talk and Anna's moaning, Sango made a face and went to her friends whom were all sitting down around the kitchen table.

Sesshoumaru spoke, "Just don't mind the noises, don't look over to where they're at, and you'll do good." Kagome placed her hands over her ears, "It's so nasty, how could they do that on the floor to begin with?"

Sango opened a cabinet and pulled out five mugs, and place them on the counter. She started to boil water in a kettle, pulled out a container, five saucers, and five small spoons. She spoke, "Right now I don't care about anything except kicking Kohaku's ass, so I don't mind what the hell they're doing as long as there aren't any stains on the carpet."

"Don't worry about it Sango, Kouga's going to make this one fast. He's not fully himself today, I mean tonight, he was himself when he was at school, but something happened." Miroku said assuring her, "Yeah, and plus that, she's fucking easy. Look at that. How long exactly did they get to know each other?" Miroku scoffed, "More than a couple of hours." Sesshoumaru folded his arms over his chest, "See? Easy…"

"That's really mean, and be quiet she might hear you." Kagome said, "Nah, they're too busy and they're too far to hear us." He replied

Kouga got up to his feet and held out a hand for Anna to grab, he pulled her up and bended back down to pick up his shirt, which he slung over his back. He sat her down onto the couch as he walked into the kitchen. "Finished?" Sango said sarcastically, waiting for the stupid water to boil. Kouga nodded once, then turned to Miroku and Sesshoumaru, they already knew what he was going to ask so Miroku handed Kouga his keys under the table so the girls wouldn't see. Kouga shoved the keys into his pocket and walked back to Anna.

"Hey umm, can you start the car because yeah, I'm gonna do something stupid again. It's the blue car, okay?" he whispered to her, she walked out of the house as he walked back to the kitchen.

"You guys need anything from the store?" Kouga asked, putting his shirt back on. "How are you going to get there?" Rin asked, "Drive." The three girls glared at him as he smiled cockily. Rin made the first move as she ran after him. He ran behind the couch and she followed as with Sango, he made a move toward the door causing them to follow but he stopped and jumped over the couch. He paused when he reached the door, "Bye!" he closed the door and ran to Miroku's car and drove off. "You know what? Go ahead and get into an accident! At least you'll learn something!" The two yelled as they watched Kouga drive off.

"It's really hard to get through to Kouga's thick skull," Kagome said as she giggled, "I'm sure you guys didn't mean what you said, maybe Kouga's just stressed maybe that's why he's been drinking a lot." Miroku smirked, "You don't know how correct you are." They looked at him, curiosity written all over their faces, "Never mind." Miroku said as he turned to turn off the fire since the kettle was whistling already.

"Oh yeah, Kagome…" Rin trail as Sango and her hugged Kagome, "Look we're really sorry for not being there for you this afternoon, and we didn't want to bring anything up until Anna was gone and nobody was here to find out." Sango continued.

"Really you guys, I'm fine, I don't care anymore, I was really silly." Kagome said with a comforting smile. They headed into the kitchen to see that Miroku and Sesshoumaru had helped themselves to the hot cocoa Sango was making.

The three joined them pouring themselves some of the drink that had been brewed. "Oh and yeah, since the two are gone, Kouga wants to check out Haruka." Rin and Sango looked at each other before bursting out laughing, "Tell him to go for it. She can take care of herself, more to the point, Kouga can try I'm sure she can see through him." Rin smiled, "I wanna see this, Kouga getting rejected, that's going to be so funny."

"I know lets go call her, and keep talking to her until Kouga gets back." Sango declared heading for the phone in the living room. The rest followed seating themselves anywhere. Sango dialed a number and she pressed the speaker button, not soon ringing was heard, followed by someone saying, "Hello?" Sango picked up the phone, "Good evening ma'am, can I talk to Haruka?" The lady on the other line replied, "Sure." She then started calling for her daughter, who replied, "Coming!"

"Hello?" A voice asked, Sango put the phone down and placed her on speaker, "Hey Haruka, sup?" The one called Haruka replied, "Nothing, I have a test tomorrow and I can't decide, should I eat or sleep?" Rin decided to talk, "That has nothing to do with your test." Haruka then noticed, "Am I on speaker?" Rin replied, "Yeah."

"Oh, okay, who's listening?"

"Me, Sango, Kagome, and some friends. Yeah say hi you two." Miroku and Sesshoumaru both said, "Hey." Kagome put her mug down, "Hey Haruka are you busy?" "Nope." Sango took her turn, "So you can talk on the phone." The noise in the background turned off, "Yeah I can, and sorry about the TV." Sango replied, "It's okay."

"Oh yeah, Sango. I called your house I think around this week or last week and Kohaku answered, and since you were gone I was just talking to him. Then he told me about this person who came and said that wanted to check you out." Sango quirked a brow as she continued her story, "And I think his name is like Peter or Paiko or P-something, I don't know. Does it ring a bell Sango?"

Miroku sat there trying to fight the urge to cover his face, but it all go worse when Rin spoke, "You are so off with the name!" Haruka scoffed, "Che! Well sorry... There Sango, Rin know who the person is, ask her." Rin immediately covered her mouth with her hand wishing that she hadn't said that out loud.

Rin pointed to herself as Sango watched her waiting for an answer, "Umm..." she trailed before getting an idea, "Ask Kohaku I can't really remember his name, but I know it starts with a "B" or I'm not really sure, I just know it's not one of those." Sango nodded, "Maybe Kohaku's just messing around again. Next time, he sleeps here, it's not going to be a comfortable rest."

Rin sighed knowing that conversation just ended, but her quick thinking might have saved her but not Miroku, she wasn't sure if Kohaku wouldn't hesitate to tell Sango who it was. She just hoped that Sango would be too busy hurting Kohaku to ask him about it.

"Okay, so what are you guys up to?" Haruka questioned, "Two guys and three girls, Sango's mom works at night and doesn't get home until four to six in the morning, and Sango's dad is away on a trip, and Sango's brother is obviously not home or I'd hear him by now. Let's think logic, no supervision, two guys and three girls?" Just then Sango blurted out, "Fuck you! We are so not doing things like that!" Haruka giggled, "Who said I was asking about that? You assumed it. Sango, is that all that goes through your mind?" She asked.

Sesshoumaru and Miroku chuckled, "Sango, there are easy ways to get out of that," Miroku said taking a sip out of his mug, "one of them is that all you have to ask is..." He trailed letting Sesshoumaru take over, "What do you think we're doing? Then you're all good after that."

"He does have a point." She said talking to Sango, "And you would be?" She asked apparently speaking to the person who had suggested something to Sango. "The name's Sesshoumaru." She nodded on the other end, even thought they couldn't see her, "And the other one?" The person she was talking to responded, "Miroku."

"Okay, I think I've got it strait now. Hey you girls, you know you could learn something form those two." Haruka said enticing Sango to snap. "Excuse me, we have nothing to learn from these guys." Kagome said, not expecting Haruka to reply, "I just finish saying you could learn something from them and your saying no. Huh?" She asked confused.

"She does kindda talk like Kouga." Rin decided, "Who's Kouga?" Haruka asked. "Yeah, that's true." Miroku and Sesshoumaru added, "Who's Kouga?" Haruka asked. "Yeah." Sango and Kagome also added. "Who's Kouga?" Haruka asked again getting slightly irritated by getting ignored.

"Yeah, who's Kouga?" they all shot their gazes to the door to see Kouga had just arrived, he was holding three boxes of the twelve pack of canned beer, which the box read across it Budweiser. "Hn. I'm gone for a while, and when I come back I hear my name so many times. You guys missed me." He said the last statement with a playful pout.

"We were just talking about how stupid you are, ugly." Rin said making her last comment Kouga's name. Kouga looked at her oddly, "Me ugly? Stupid maybe, but me ugly? You got the words mixed up. I'm fucking sexy, way too sexy to be ugly." Rin rolled her eyes ignoring him and Haruka who was giggling over the line so lightly that not everybody could've noticed, "And we didn't miss you, remember we did say for you to get into an accident, pity you didn't." Kouga walked to them and place the boxes on top of the table. "I told you I can take care of myself, I don't know why you guys were worrying." They noticed that one of the boxes were opened, "You never said that, and we were mostly just worried about Anna." Rin replied.

Sango reached to the box and pulled out two empty cans, "Were you fucking drinking and driving?!" Sango yelled. He shook his head acting innocent, "No, it was more like driving and drinking." Sango threw the two cans to Kouga getting annoyed by him. He placed a hand over his chest, "You like me, you really, really like me." He flattered himself. Sango looked at him seriously, "Kouga you are so stupid. We're not joking around any more, look at you." She paused giving up, "Fuck this, I hope you'll have a nice morning tomorrow."

Kouga sighed pulling out a can from the opened box and opening it, "Look, I can take care of myself. I don't do this a lot, trust me I don't, just at certain times. And for your information, I have driven in worst conditions before. Calm down, I'm not a little boy." He lifted the can to his mouth and took in a huge gulp, "And sad for me there are consequences, and I know that when I wake up, my head will be in hell. It's going to hurt me, and that's good. If I didn't want to hurt myself then I wouldn't have been drinking a lot, but I do want to hurt myself." He stopped and sat down before finishing the whole can in one drink. Sesshoumaru scoffed, "Kouga's talking serious, hn, he really is drunk."

"Why do you want to hurt yourself?" Rin asked. Kouga reached for another can, opened it, and drank it quickly, but he never returned a reply. Rin turned to Miroku who mouthed, "Don't ask." Kagome knew that they were hiding something, but she didn't want to ask, with the way Kouga was. She had remembered that something similar had happened when Sesshoumaru and Kouga were at her house in the afternoon.

Kouga looked at the phone, and noticed a red light was on, "Who's on the line?" Kagome snapped out of her thought and replied, "Oh yeah! It's Haruka." Kagome grinned and watched him walk to the phone and pressed mute, "That's messed up, I'm drunk." Kagome pushed him out of the way and repressed what he had pressed before saying, "I think she noticed."

"Sorry, someone's hand slipped and pressed mute. Anyways the so called person who had just arrived it Kouga. And Kouga, the person on the line is Haruka. Say hi you two." Just after Kagome had finished, she, Sango, and Sesshoumaru had gotten off of their seats and headed toward the kitchen.

"Hey, so what were you guys up to?" Kouga asked sitting down again, placing the newly empty can on the floor, and reaching to get another. "Oh they were just saying that I kindda talk like you, I didn't get it so I asked." Haruka responded. He opened the can, "Who was the first to say that?" Kouga asked before taking in the intoxicated drink. "Rin." Kouga stopped and smirked at his friend, "You were worried, and you did miss me. You were thinking of me too." He finished what was left of the drink.

"When a stupid person is always in your face, you tend to remember how stupid the person is. Now Haruka isn't stupid, but she made a stupid remark, that you, stupid, usually do." Rin said pushing Kouga whom was trying to hug her. "You missed me. And so what if she was making remarks, even though it's dumb, she can at least say that it was sexy because it was similar to mine." He pull out another can, Rin snatched it from him, "You didn't even know what the hell you said." He nodded idiotically in response.

"Kouga, you're so silly. Kouga is your name, right?" Haruka said, trying to get the names right. Her first sentence swan through his thoughts, except with a different voice. She was laughing at him, "_Kouga, Kouga, are you alright? You're so silly, sometimes I wonder…" _

Rin shook him, "Hello! Did you knock out already." Kouga took back his drink, "No, not yet," he chuckled nervously and opened the can, "shit, it's getting hot. I'm going to go outside for a while, need to catch me some cold air. Don't worry Rin, I'll be alright, and I'll miss you too, but I'll just be outside." He teased sarcastically.

…

Kouga looked towards the heavens. He sighed leaning against the cold stone wall of Sango's house. The moon was out in a full, he gazed at it; the moon was changing colors, pink, purple, blue, green, he shut his eyes. "I'm going crazy." He laughed, but on the inside he screamed, wishing that it would stop haunting him.

…

"Where's the idiot?" Sango asked from the kitchen, "He went outside to go get some air." Kagome got off her seat, "I'll go check on him." She walked out the door to see Kouga was on the ground with his back against the wall, his legs were spread just enough for his coziness and bended so that his hands found a place to rest on, but it wasn't close to his chest, just far enough so that his elbows couldn't reach.

His left hand was holding a beer can, but this time he was taking it in slowly. Kagome sat down next to him, and pulled his drink away, she noted that there wasn't much left, maybe just around one more gulp. "What's wrong?"

"Have you ever had a time you did something so bad and the guilt just kept irking you-" He was cutoff by Kagome, "Is that what this is about?" Kagome asked, he nodded and continued, "and you already know that your fucking stupid, and you want to go away, but at the same time you want it to stay?" he asked. She looked at him and thought about it for a while, "Nope."

Kouga chuckled and tried taking the can away, Kagome watched him, and then looked at the can, "I wonder why you like this." She thought about it, and her curiosity got the best of her, she held her breath and with one gulp she finished Kouga's drink for him.

Kouga grinned madly as he watched her, she dropped the can and she had a sickened face. "Eww, yuck, uh, that tasted like shit." She whined, "Hey I never told you to finish it." He sighed getting up, and dusting his pants. He let a hand out for Kagome to grab, she took it and she stood up, also dusting herself off. He picked up the can, "You know why nothing ever happened like that to you? You know what I asked you about. Well, it's because you're so fucking innocent." He said smashing her cheeks with his palms.

"Whatever." He placed his hands on her shoulders and steered her to the front door.

As they got in Kouga made his way to the table and pulled out another can only to find out there wasn't any left. He glared at the people in the room, both Sesshoumaru and Miroku had drunk two each and Sango and Rin had taken in one each, and Kouga himself had had six. That meant, the whole box was finished, and they did that on purpose. "See I am smart, I knew that buying twelve wasn't enough that's why I bought extras." He looked around to find that the two other boxes were gone. He glared at Sango, "Where is it?"

Just then Kagome tripped on something and Kouga shot his gaze to where she was at. He noticed that she had tripped on a box with a familiar design, "Hey, I don't really care if you call me stupid, but I'm not blind." He walked over to where the box was at, and pulled it out from under the couch. He lifted the seat cover, to see that they had only hidden one of the boxes under the couch. "Where's the other one?" he whined remaining seated on the ground. "It's in the fridge."

"Okay." He opened the box and pulled out another can. "Oh yeah, when I was outside, I didn't finish my drink yet when Kagome came, then she took it away from me and then drank it." They all looked at Kagome, they weren't mad, actually they were all smiling at her. "What the hell?? You guys bull shit at me, and you encourage her??" Kouga said finishing the drink he had in his hand. He pulled out another one when Rin snapped, "Because, you drown yourself, she can't do that with one can, and anyways I'm sure Kagome would be a responsible drinker unlike you." Kagome giggled, "It's okay Rin, and I don't think I'll drink any more, it tasted sick."

Kouga was drinking faster than he had been; he was again finished and started on another. "Is there anyone on the line?" He asked pointing to the phone, Sango shook her head. "Okay, now tell me where your restroom." Sango pointed to a door near the kitchen, they watched as Kouga hurriedly jogged to the restroom. "Is he going to throw up?" Kagome asked, "Nah, he just went in there to take a piss." Sesshoumaru said, "And if he did need to throw up, then you can tell." Miroku added. "How much did he drink?" Rin asked. Kagome thought and one at a time her fingers started to go up, "Seven finished, and when he finishes this one," she lifted it to check if it was empty, "then he had had eight."

"Just don't mind him." Miroku said reaching for the box, he pulled out two, and handed one to Sesshoumaru. They didn't gulp down their drinks as fast as Kouga. The phone rang, Sango looked at it and the name "Kohaku's Cell" appeared on the screen.

Sango quickly picked up the phone, "Hello my sweet older brother, how are you tonight?" she asked hissing out every word. "Hey Sango." Sango smiled, "Yes?" Just then Kouga exited the restroom and made is way to his unfinished drink and drank what was left of it, after that he took out another can. "Yeah, I know what you're going to do but that's not why I called, okay, umm, uh, umm, I, no, wait, see, I, was, huh, no, umm…" Sango's anger broke out, "What the fuck are you trying to goddamn tell me?!" Kohaku chuckled nervously, "Umm… never mind you don't need to know, what's mom's work number again?"

"Fucking tell me!!!" Sango yelled. Kouga had finished and started on another and so had Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Miroku. "See, I'm…" She growled when he had stopped, "In the police station." Sango slammed the phone down against the hard table that the phone and a few things stood on, she pick up the phone again. "What did you do?"

Kouga finished yet another one, and grabbed a can again. "After I went there, I went to the pizza parlor to order pizza for us, and this guy came to me and kept bitching about me taking his girl. He called me out, and I had better things to do, but he wouldn't shut up, so… I punched him." Kohaku chuckled recalling what had happened, "Then the next thing you know we were fighting and it wasn't one on one anymore, and so I was up against two people, and I ended up hurting them more than usually hurt people, and I punched a cop that was trying to stop me. So…" Sango sighed, and watched as Kouga finished another can, and walked to the kitchen.

"You okay?" Sango asked, "Nothing much, they didn't use any weapons, and they didn't really hit me in the face, and I'll live." Sango rolled her eyes, "Your so dumb, who is this so called girl that graced you to fight for her." She stood up and grabbed a can from the box, she opened it, and started drinking. Kouga had come back with the other box, since the second box was starting to get less in the number of drinks.

"Oh, it's just this girl that's in her senior year in high school, and she's spreading rumors that were going out, and she broke up with her boyfriend, and then he came after me." Sango scoffed, "Who would want to spread rumors that they're going out with you? Who is she? What school?" Kohaku thought about it for a while, "She goes to your school, and I think her name is Carmen."

They watched as Kouga took a deep breath and opened another can, drinking it hastily. "I think I know her. Why do you want mom's number?" Kohaku sighed, "Actually I didn't want it, I didn't want to tell her while she's at work, I wanted you to tell her, but you were yelling. And I just want to tell you because I don't know, I just want you guys to know, so you guys won't get worried when you hear this from someone else. Yeah, I think they'll just hold me here overnight or something, okay? I have to go now, bye." Sango took the pen that was lying down near the phone and wrote down a memo about what had happened. "Okay, night." With that the two siblings hung up on each other. After that Kouga had finished another drink.

He ran back to the restroom leaving behind him his friends whom were laughing. "You know, I was looking at Kouga, and he looks like he's forcing himself to drink a lot." Sango said. "I didn't notice, I'll check when he comes back." Kagome said.

"What happened? You were really getting mad." Miroku asked. "Oh, Kohaku got into a fight and landed himself in the police station. The thing is the fight was over a girl that's spreading rumors that she's going out with my brother, which isn't true. So since she broke up with her boyfriend he went after Kohaku. Now the stupid part is they annoyed Kohaku and fought back, the more stupid part is can't they tell that Kohaku is a body builder, and he does fight. But I can't forget the most stupid part… That bitch Carmen, is going to fucking get it from me tomorrow."

"Carmen, sounds familiar, is she a senior now?" Sesshoumaru asked. Kouga came out of the restroom, "Shit, I could hear Sango yell from the restroom. But yeah don't we know her?" Kouga walked drowsily tripping on himself to the table where the beer was placed. He finally reached the table successfully and opened another can. Miroku was the first to answer, "I remember. She was one of sophomores that we passed around when we were freshmen. You'd think she'd get the clue." Miroku chuckled, refreshing Sesshoumaru's memory. "Yeah I remember now, she was going out with Miroku first, then she went out with Naraku, then Inuyasha, then Kouga, then me. I went out with her three times, one was when I was freshman. Then the second time was when I was sophomore and I was drunk, and then the third time was I was still sophomore, and I wanted to fuck somebody on the principal's desk, I don't remember why though." Kouga placed the empty can down and opened another, "It was a dare and she was the first one we saw, and you wanted it to be on the principal's desk because he caught you making out with somebody in the restrooms." Kouga said like he couldn't breathe properly. He had finished another can and was drinking again.

"Oh yeah. Hn, I still remember the look on the dick of a principal's face." Sesshoumaru added.

Rin looked at Kouga, Sango was right he was forcing himself. Kouga was on the floor and she was on the couch nearest him, in fact he was just there near her legs. "Kouga I think you should stop." Rin said shaking him by his shoulders. "No." He said in between gulps. He finished, and opened another can. "I'm serious, your eyes are already red, and I think that was ever since, but still, you need to stop." He didn't listen to her. She tried to pull the can away from him, but he grabbed her hands with his free hand. When he had finished, he let go of her. He looked at her, and then to Sango and Kagome, they were worrying about him, it was all over their faces, even though it seemed like they had three heads each.

"Just let me be, I can do this…" His eyes started to close but then he opened them again quickly. Before he would knock out he took another drink and downed it quickly. They watched him as he once again finished another can of beer. He extended his arm out to get another can but his vision was now failing him, he placed a hand on Rin's hand that had been laying on his shoulder, "Who's this?" He asked. "It's me, Rin. Come on Kouga, it's time to stop, come." She tried pulling him up to the couch. But he shrugged her off, "Can you do me a favor?" he asked. "What?" He waved his hand trying to get something, "Can you get me another beer?"

She tried pulling him up again, and to her surprise he followed, "Hey can I sleep on you?" He asked. "Yeah you should." She pulled him down so that his head was lying on her lap, and not soon he was dozing off. Rin placed a hand on his forehead, "Is it normal for a really drunk person to be burning up?" She asked, and got her reply from Miroku who shrugged.

Sango stood, "I'll go try to find something for him." She walked to the kitchen. "Does this happen a lot?" Kagome asked, "Only sometimes." Kagome nodded. Sango came back, "I could only find pain reliever, it should help even a little."

Rin opened his mouth and Sango dropped the two pills down his throat. He woke up sitting upward and tried to gag out what had fallen down his system. "What the hell was that? Hey I can see again." He fell off the couch and reached for another beer. He drank away like he'd been thirst for a week, and they watched as he finished another one. "Stop looking at me. Shit I remember I have to do something." He picked himself up clumsily almost falling to the floor. He walked to Sesshoumaru and asked him something.

Sesshoumaru stood up, "Sango can I use your phone?" she nodded. Kouga sat down where Sesshoumaru was sitting at but stood up to get another can, and he sat back down. Sesshoumaru had finished dialing a number and had put it on speaker and not soon a ring was heard.

After three rings the person picked up the phone, "Yeah." They were greeted by a familiar voice. "Hey, where'd you go, you and Naraku are missing out."

"Sesshoumaru? You guy's are at Sango's house?" the person asked. "Yeah we're at Sango's house, we came from the game, then we went to eat, then we're just kicking back here. So, Inuyasha what happened to you?" Inuyasha sighed, "Well after school I took this girl out to dinner, then when I dropped her home I don't know what I said but I made her mad, so yeah." Kouga finished his drink and stopped for a while to talk to Inuyasha. "Hey that happened to me too, except it's the other way around. See I fucked this girl on Sango's floor." Kouga laughed, "Then when I dropped her home she was telling me that she was falling for me, and that she already "The L-word" with an "s" me. That kindda irritated me though." Kouga chuckled.

"Oh and Inuyasha I just remembered why we called you… Why the fuck are you talking shit about Kagome??!" Kouga bellowed.

Okay!!! That's my update! I don't know if it's a cliff hanger but I didn't really know where to cut it off. : ) Whoo… I don't even know what the hell the foods are that I made them eat; I just looked into a cookbook.

Okay, so I already have an idea for my next chapter, but don't hope on it to be updated fast, because I'm getting very lazy. That's not an excuse but still…

Okay I only got one review for the last chapter. Come on people! R&R!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…

Okay I'm back with Chapter 13!!! Anyways yeah, Chapter 12 was long, but I don't think this chapter will be that long because I have to do other things.

So anyways like I said I'm going to have another fic and that it's going to be a Sango/Miroku fic. Well it should be out by now and it's titled **Wanted Loneliness** and the summary's inside so if you guys don't mind check it out.

Anyways moving on to the story, wait not yet I still have to do the reviews. So on to the reviews…

**OMFG**: Yeah, **_: )_** I made the next chapter, and here it is.

**MintlovesSR**: Yeah it was a long chapter, and it did mostly focus on Kouga. I made him sad!!! LoL. Yup, something does concern his past. Anyways I do need to reveal things but not until I reveal more things (I don't get it too.). LoL, Sesshoumaru… and… Rin… Don't worry their time will come again. Yeah thanks for being really nice **_: )_** it got me thinking, "Shit if even one person can like my fic then I'm cool with that." And then thanks for when you said that my fic was _yeah_, honestly! And since you like S/R so much… I'll put in a little something concerning them in this chapter that I wasn't suppose to be up until later, kays?

Anyways thanks guys for reviewing and here's Chapter 13…

"Hell are you drunk again Kouga?"

Kagome stood up and quietly made her way out the door, she sat down at the same place Kouga and her were sitting at earlier.

"I asked you a fucking question! And I expect a fucking answer!"

Kagome could hear Kouga yell from outside, but she couldn't make out what Inuyasha was saying, just then Sesshoumaru came out and stood next to her. "You okay?"

She smiled and nodded, "Yeah I am but I already told you guys that I'm okay with it and I just don't want to talk about it anymore. Nevertheless do I want you guys to ask him about it. That's why I went outside, so I don't have to listen, but other than that you guys need to stop. I'm not sad and all that bull, I just want to go on like it never happened. If Inuyasha hates me then he can go ahead and do so, I don't care, but what I do care about is you guys arguing with him. I'd rather have Inuyasha mad at me than mad at all of you."

Sesshoumaru had knocked on the window for Miroku to open it so that he could listen to what was happening. "Huh, did you say something?" Sesshoumaru looked down only receiving an odd look from Kagome. "I'm kidding, I heard what you said. But listen Inuyasha's not going to get mad at us, fuck I even live under the same house as him. He just needs some convincing. See, he has this brain problem, that's why he's so stupid."

Kagome giggled. "Fuck you Sesshoumaru! I fucking heard that ass hole! And why are you talking to that bitch?" Sesshoumaru sighed and rested his arm on the windowsill, "Inuyasha, a bitch is a dog, and you're the only one barking. And stupidity does circulate your brain, so shut up."

Kouga looked like he wanted to break something or someone; Sango pulled Kouga to the ground causing him to fall on his chest, Rin and Sango then sat on Kouga's back trying to keep him down. "I am not getting ignored! I asked you a question shit hole!" Kouga's lungs filled themselves with little air so yelling wasn't really an option to him.

"That's not going to work you two…" Sesshoumaru said shaking his head to what Sango and Rin were doing. Kagome finally got the courage and peeked into the window to see what was happening. She bit her lower lip trying not to laugh. Kouga had gotten on his arms and knees while Sango and Rin tried to balance on him. "Wonderful, Kouga's a horse." Sesshoumaru said sarcastically.

The two girls had finally fallen off of him and landed on their backs on the floor. Miroku looked over them, "Falling for me?"

"Kouga's not a horse, he's a whore." Rin said getting up.

Kouga was standing next to the speaker, "This is bull shit Inuyasha! I want my fucking answer!" Kagome looked at Kouga, he was angry, but could he even remember what he's angry about?

"I'll repeat my question! Why the fuck are you talking shit about Kagome?!"

"It isn't talking shit if it's fucking true!" Kouga punched the table, "But you don't have to go around telling everybody like she's diseased!" Inuyasha scoffed, "I can do whatever the fuck I want. Why? Is she all sad and you guys just have to go to her rescue. What? But first, hey bitch I know you can hear me! Tell them that you're still a virgin." Inuyasha chuckled.

Kagome grinned, "Yup I am."

Inuyasha grit his teeth wondering why she's so happy. Kouga laughed, "Not exactly the results you wanted right Inuyasha? Yeah you can do what you want, and she _was_ sad but she got over it before we could help her. So Inuyasha it's your call, she's being forgiving, what's that word? Sorry?" Inuyasha scoffed, "No thank you. See you people tomorrow!" Kouga hung up before he could.

Kouga shook his head, walked to the window and climbed out. Sango, Rin, and Miroku used the door. "Kouga, there's a thing right? It's called a door."

"You okay?" Miroku asked Kagome whom Kouga was hugging. "Yeah, I've been okay I already told you guys that, just never mind him. Not being liked, as a friend, by Inuyasha isn't hurting anyone, so guys just chill."

Miroku pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, "You guys it's getting late." Kagome smiled, "So how about we all just head home, besides Kouga isn't hugging me, he's sleeping already."

Miroku put his hands in his pockets, "I call to drop the girls home, Sesshoumaru you take Kouga." Miroku chuckled at Sesshoumaru face expression. "Fuck, I did it last time." Miroku smirked, "Fine you drop the girls home, Kagome lives nearer…" Sesshoumaru grumbled, he walked over to Kagome and pulled Kouga off her. He shook him violently, "Wake up dumb ass." Kouga groaned, "What?"

Sesshoumaru assumed Kouga left the car doors unlocked, "Go to the car." They watched as Kouga clumsily walked into Sesshoumaru's car.

"Okay, so we'll see each other tomorrow." Rin said, "Yup."

"Bye." They waved to each other before heading into the vehicles.

…

Sesshoumaru stopped in front of a large gate. The security guard watched as the window rolled down and revealed Sesshoumaru. "Kouga's in the back sleeping, and he's drunk." Sesshoumaru told the guard. The man in the uniform nodded and picked up the phone. And handed it to Sesshoumaru, "Good evening ma'am, you're son is drunk again."

"Okay Sesshoumaru, I'll wait for you in the front."

…

"Hey Rin." Miroku said talking to the girl next to him, "Eyes on the road Miroku."

"Yeah, yeah, but have you ever liked Sesshoumaru?" Miroku asked grinning. "Nope."

"Why?" Rin laughed, "You can't ask why I just never liked him."

Miroku rolled his eyes, "Whatever…"

…

"Look at my son." She said to Sesshoumaru as the two watched Kouga sleep on his bed. "He looks so deformed! See Kouga? That's what you get for having sex with too many girls." Kouga's mother's words caused Sesshoumaru to look up to the ceiling.

"Ahem, that goes for you to Sesshoumaru. You guys and your little leisure pursuit." Sesshoumaru grinned at his friend's mother trying not to get embarrassed.

…

"Umm Rin to be honest why we're taking long, I forgot where you lived." Rin groaned and pointed to where they had to go, "If Sesshoumaru ever asked you out what would you say?" Rin rolled her eyes, "If Sesshoumaru ever asked you out what would you say?"

Miroku's raised a brow in confusion, "Hey I asked you first."

"You keep talking about Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru, and Sesshoumaru I'm starting to think you like him. So if he ever asked you out what would _you_ say?" Rin asked, "Of course I'd go for him, he's fucking hot. And what the hell are you talking about? Me and Sesshoumaru? Shit we've been married already, and I just let him play around with those girls." Rin laughed at Miroku's homosexual answer. "You know? I can let you and him play together, just go into his room, and say 'Fuck me now Sesshoumaru.'"

Rin laughed and closed her eyes, "You're so disgusting! Shut up!" Miroku chuckled, "It works like a charm."

Rin smiled, "Okay, I don't want to talk about this anymore!" Miroku smirked, "But I haven't gotten to the good part yet, when he's on top…" Rin's singing interrupted him, "La, la, la, I'm not fucking listening, la, la, la!!!"

…

"Hey guys, sup?" Kagome greeted as she walked to her friends that were sitting with Naraku, Miroku, and Kouga. Kouga rested his head on his palms. Kagome smiled, "Kouga did you sleep well last night?"

"Don't talk to me." He whined. Sango laughed, "That's what you get. Look we did drink but not as much as you and see we're not hung over." She teased. "Shut the fuck up."

"Hey Kouga, are you okay?" Anna said as she sat next to Kouga. Kagome, Sango, and Rin looked down. "No I'm not okay. It's through." She stood up and looked at him wide-eyed, he didn't bother to look at her, "What?!" He remained still, "I said we're through, that means me and you are not what you call me and you anymore, look I don't wanna talk, I have a bad headache. But all I'm gonna say is that what you told me last night freaked me out okay? Bye!"

"Kouga…" Rin said kicking him lightly on his leg, "Fine, I'm sorry for being mean, but it's just not going to work." She turned and left without saying anything else. Rin adjusted her sitting position on Naraku; the conversation between Kouga and Anna had made her uncomfortable with Naraku, but just for a second.

"Is she gone?" Kouga said looking up and searching acting like nothing had happened as everyone sweat dropped. "What the hell? I thought you had a hang over." Kagome said, Kouga smiled, "Yeah I do, but I'm used to it, I just did that to make it look like I was in a bad mood." Sango batted his head from behind, "Hey you're making my headache worse!"  She glared at him, "Good!"

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru then arrived. Inuyasha received glares from Sango and Rin. "Okay here's how it works, since Kagome doesn't do anything, Inuyasha won't say anything. So it's like this invisible wall between them. Inuyasha agreed or he'd get his '_friends_' removed by Sango and Rin." The two girls nodded, as did Inuyasha.

"So Sesshoumaru we heard that you and Miroku are engaged…" Kagome said as Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and smirked. Sesshoumaru sat down next to Miroku and the two put an arm around each other. Kouga stood up with a shocked look on his face, "What the fuck?!"

Miroku and Sesshoumaru looked at him like he was insane, "Don't give me this bull shit! My two boyfriends are playing me for each other?" Kouga placed a hand over his chest acting hurt. "Sorry honey, but we're better off with each other." Sesshoumaru said as he hugged Miroku.

Kouga's lower lip trembled and pretended to cry, when Inuyasha took his wrist and pulled Kouga to sit down on him, "Don't worry baby you still have me." Inuyasha said cuddling Kouga. All they guys turned to Naraku ignoring the laughs they were getting from the girls, "Look at that gay guy." Inuyasha said.

Naraku shook his head. "Naraku you're freaking gay!" Miroku stated. "Yeah the gay one has a girlfriend." Sesshoumaru said as he played with Miroku's hair. Kouga stuck out his tongue, "Loser…" Kouga turned to Sesshoumaru and Miroku and his jaw dropped, "Hey ass hole don't touch my man!" he yelled directing it to Sesshoumaru.

"You want to be like that, huh?" Inuyasha asked, "Get off me, do yourself a favor, loose some weight!" Inuyasha pushed Kouga off his lap and to the ground. They both folded their arms and pouted, "Fuck you I'm sexy!" Kouga yelled, "Besides I have two other men waiting for me." Kouga walked to Sesshoumaru and Miroku and sat in between them.

"Chill Inuyasha, I have a extra seat on my lap." Naraku smirked as him and Inuyasha received cold stares from Rin. "No gay guy! Your girlfriend has rabies!" Rin rolled her eyes and they all looked at the three who were too close for their own goods. Not soon their fun time was over, "Fucking get away from me." Sesshoumaru said as he pushed Miroku and Kouga away from him. The two look at each other and made a sickened face. Kouga stood up and acted casual, "What were we talking about again?"

Kagome was the last one to stop laughing, "You guys are so weird!"

…

"Lunch… Yeah, my favorite subject, hate the food, love the no work policies." Inuyasha said taking a seat on the lunch table his friends were sitting at. "Oh yeah Sango, that girl your asking about, see that girl over there?" Inuyasha asked pointing at a blonde girl at another table. "Well that's her."

Sango didn't say anything else, she walked to the lunch table where Carmen sat at. Sango sat down across of her, "Hi I'm Sango." The blonde girl smiled, "Carmen."

"I know. So is it true that you're going out with Kohaku, you know that guy in college." Carmen nodded with a confident grin. "Really? Okay, so do you know what happened to him last night?"

"No why don't you tell me." Carmen said starting to get suspicious.

"Well, he was at a bad, bad place for bad people. Thing is, I know Kohaku very well, and he-"

Carmen shot up and snapped, "What the fuck do mean you know him very well?! He told me that I'm the only one that knows his well because he's misunderstood! So don't go parading around saying you know my Kohaku, bitch!"

Sango stood up and watched as Carmen went around the table to come face Sango. "Sorry, but you forgot one thing, Kohaku doesn't like you at all. He barely even knows you, and if there was a contest to check who knows him better I'd be the winner. Because Carmen," Sango said hissing out her name, "he's my brother. He told me he's not going out with you and he had to spend a night in jail because some people of yours didn't know how to behave. So Ms. Carmen, what do you have to say?"

"You're a liar."

"Are you sure?" Sango asked starting to get irritated.

"Okay my turn to ask a question. Huh?" Kouga asked interrupting. The two girls didn't tear off from their glare towards each other, making Miroku explain what had happened. "Oh I get it." Kouga said turning to Carmen, "Well Sango's right, Kohaku is her older brother and they do get along pretty well."

They all watched as Carmen was out of words, she grumbled something under her breath before her and her friends left.

When the group of people were gone Kouga spoke, "Okay I'm starting to remember and shit. But Inuyasha, why the hell did you tell Sango who Carmen was?" Inuyasha shrugged, "I didn't know until know." Sango turned around and smiled at her friends, "Why did you stop me?" She asked looked at Kouga evilly?

"Because," Kouga paused trying to think of what to say, "because…" He made his point and quickly changed the subject, "I haven't really seen her in a while. Did her ass get bigger or is it just me?"

"Maybe it's just you."

…

Sesshoumaru sat on a seat in front of Naraku's, "The answer's 'No'." Naraku said already knowing what his friend was going to ask him. "Do you even know what I was going to ask?" Naraku nodded.

"Then what is it?"

Naraku sighed, "You were going to ask if I 'like' Rin right?" Sesshoumaru nodded. "Well then there's my answer."

"Okay then, just hurry up with her, I'm gonna do something." Naraku chuckled at what Sesshoumaru had said. "But how are you going to break it to her when your done?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I don't I'll think of something, I don't wanna make it hard, she's still like a friend but I've gone too far already to stop here."

"Yeah, you're right." Sesshoumaru said.

…

"Fucking boring class." Rin whined to Miroku as they exited the classroom. "True. Crap, see you later okay Rin." Miroku said before he left her to walk to her locker alone.

She turned the dial on the lock opening it. She dumped in the notebook she'd been holding and pulled out another when she noticed a familiar reflection on the mirror on the inside of her locker. She turned around and looked at him waiting for him to speak first.

"Come." He said. "Sorry no time." Rin replied closing her locker.

He rolled his eyes, grabbed her wrist and dragged her off somewhere. "Umm hello? What the fuck are you doing?"  She said noticing what he was up to. "Listen Naraku's depressed, make him feel better." Sesshoumaru said. She scoffed, "Okay, you could've said that instead of just pulling me away from what I was doing."

"Whatever, follow me then." She kept silent and followed him to a class that was out of the classroom and waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Naraku was sitting on a hallway bench and talking to some people. Sesshoumaru interrupted and tilted his head signaling that someone was behind him. Rin walked to Naraku and sat next to him, "So Sesshoumaru says that you're depressed, what's up?" Naraku realized what was going on and played along, "Nothing much it's just something."

"Okay gotta go guys, later." Sesshoumaru said turning to his heel and leaving the two to talk.

Naraku grinned, "Rin how about this? You and me skip the rest of school for today, go somewhere, and then after that you and me can go to my house or anywhere else you have in mind and make out." Rin blushed. "I'm serious." Naraku said broadening his grin. "Okay." Rin agreed.

…

"Finally the stupid day is over!" Kouga cheered. He turned back to his friends, "See you guys tomorrow, come on you two I'll give you a ride." Kouga said talking to Sango and Kagome. Sango and Kagome looked at each other and nodded in agreement, "Okay then let's go."

Kouga and the girls departed from the other three. As soon as they were gone Inuyasha smiled, and his smile got bigger every second until his smile couldn't get any bigger. Inuyasha turned to Miroku and Sesshoumaru, "You guys wanna know something?"

Okay!!! That wasn't exactly as long as a chapter like the one before but I'm busy. So yeah once again I don't really know if that was a cliff and yeah.

So since that's through R&R people!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any shit, blah, blah, blah…

Okay here's Chapter 14, can't say much because…

I have a new ficcie! It's a Sesshoumaru/Rin fic that should be up by now and is titled _**His Pity on Her Life.**_ So if you guys don't mind, check it out, the summary's inside and yeah!

On to the Review:

**MintlovesSR**: Naraku and Sesshoumaru want to do something bad! And sesshoumaru hugged Kouga's ex because he wants to do another bad thing! And Naraku invited her because he wants to do something bad! And she said okay because she doesn't know. Brain problems? Yes. Okay! Sesshoumaru is not a man, he's a Wo-man! Happy to know my story is funny! The little something well I put it up because karma I guess, since you are like the only reviewer I get and since also you're being nice and all. Hehe, the boys are up to soemthing bad. **_: ) _**Just wait for stuff to happen. Oh and Mint, since you like Sess/Rin a lot, if you don't mind, check out my new fic about them it'a up there. Just above this reply

Lalalalalalalalala….

Umm there's an AN at the bottom regarding further chapters…

"What is it this time, dumb ass?" the older sibling asked the younger one.

"I think Miroku has something going on for someone…" Inuyasha trailed as he eyed his friend. Miroku raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"You know I think Miroku has Sango is his mind or something." Inuyasha smirked followed by Sesshoumaru who started thinking of possibilities, "Well Miroku what ever you have in plan, just remember she can hit."

"Fuck you guys!" He paused looking at the two oddly, "Is it that obvious?"

Sesshoumaru and his brother chuckled.

…

"Oh and yeah Kagome, don't forget, Saturday- mall. I already told the rest, bring your friend, you know…" Kouga said through a rolled down window as she walked to the front door.

She turned around, "Yeah, yeah, I'll bring her. Just remember Kouga, your chances with her are a million to one."

Kouga looked at her in mock hurt, "Shit, if you're dealing with Kouga that one becomes the million. My charm is still alive and young, okay? So don't doubt me, I've been in this business too long to not know what I'm doing."

Kagome shook her head, "Whatever." She waved to him and walked into the front door.

As she closed the door Kouga drove off in deep thought, _'Charm, alive and young? More like reborn and fucked…' _He thought as he recalled the night that never seemed to leave his memory. His thoughts where interrupted when he felt a buzz from his pocket, not caring to check who called, he answered. "I think you have the wrong number." He quickly said not wanting to talk to anyone.

"No I don't." Came a familiar female voice, he pulled away from his phone and noted that Rin was using Naraku's phone. "What do you want?" Rin scoffed, "Rude…"

"Hell yeah! You called me, shit expect the person to be rude!"

"What the fuck's wrong with you?" Rin asked suddenly changing her mood, by Kouga's uncouth response. Kouga sighed then chuckled, "Nothing, I was just messing. But really what do you want?"

"Oh I was going to ask what happened in school."

Kouga rolled his eyes, he hasn't gotten much time to think for himself and now would've been perfect. "Ask Sango or Kagome, they're not here anymore, they're safely at their homes. Now if you don't mind I need to take a shit bye!" He quickly added before turning off his phone.

But it might have not helped since Rin was being muffled by the mouth of the person whom she'd had borrowed the phone from which she call Kouga.

After driving for half an hour, Kouga reached the place he had wanted to be at. He parked his car and exited.

He walked into the park, a very familiar park; almost everything was in its place since then. He stood there like an idiot looking at the small hills that many children played on. The atmosphere was the same as always. Laughing naïve kids, in their happy ages, _'What would it take for it to be like that again, how it used to. Carefree, energetic, worriless, at ease, effortlessness, painless, to be happy again…' _

He shoved his hands into his pockets and sighed continuing his time. He walked to a bench, sat down, and looked blankly into the pond that a small amount of ducks and ducklings swam around in. He looked around and saw a part in the pond that grew a patch of tall grass, knowing already what had been there, he chuckled as he watched a frog jump onto a little girl that passed by with her friend. _'Oh my! Kouga don't give it to me!!!'_

His normal chuckle faded into small-disheartened ones and soon vanished as he recalled more of the event. He looked away from the pond and his eyes landed on 'The Tree' they had never really given it a name, sure there were a lot of trees in the park but this was like a hangout to them. A large old oak tree with a huge trunk, cumbersome branches that they climbed on, and roots that made their way to the surface.

He walked to the tree and placed a hand on the rough trunk, he looked to what was next to it and noticed a slide. He smiled at the imbecilic time on the metal slide. Times when it was too hot to play on and when young ladies and gentlemen chose to make out at the bottom ruining the fun time that could've been spent on that slide. _'I wonder if it's my turn to the same as what they did to us, or maybe I should just leave them alone. Alone. What did I-' _he returned to reality when he noticed that a couple of kids were horse playing at the top.

It was only a matter of time when on of them would fall. Kouga watched as a boy and a girl play a small game of tug-of-war with apparently her doll. _'Maybe he doesn't notice this yet, but he's flirting with her.'_ Kouga smiled and walked to the slide and waited for the right moment, he reached high and placed both his hands on the little girl's back to prevent her from falling off the slide.

He walked to the ladder and climbed up tone step to come face to face with the two quarrelling children. He smiled, "Be careful you two, she would've fallen off if I didn't catch her." He looked at the boy, "Don't be so tough, you won't be able to get her is you're like that, go smooth and be nice." He kept his smile as the boy blushed, he turned to the girl, "He likes you, flirt around, then play hard to get, and you'll have him in a bag."

The girl's face flushed red, he started to chuckle and the little girl screamed, "I don't like him! He's really mean! And fuck you, mind your own business!"

Kouga blinked twice at what just happened, "What pretty language." He said sarcastically, "Well good luck to you two, it'd be nice to see you guys get married-" Kouga was cut off when the girl kicked him in the face. He climbed down and put a hand over his face, "What the hell was that for?"

She stuck out a tongue, "For being a bitch!"

_'I wonder were she learns these things.' _He thought, "Well sorry for helping!" With that Kouga turned and left to his car. But before he could reach the parking lot, he took one more look, _'Maybe I'm just one of those people who only live to live messed up lives, to wait for time to roll over…' _He sighed and entered his car.

…

"Call her."

"Fuck the calling, she can hang up on you, go to her house, and then just make your move."

"Miroku, don't listen to Inuyasha antics, Sango's not the fast type."

"Fuck you Sesshoumaru! Never mind calling her because she'll just forget about-"

Miroku interrupted the arguing siblings, "What's wrong with you guys? I said I wanna check her out, not all that stuff yet."

"Yet…" Sesshoumaru trailed.

"What the hell's the use of checking her out, if you practically know everything about her?" Inuyasha asked, "You know he's actually right." Sesshoumaru commented.

"I didn't really mean that as it is. Okay I just want to do this because Kagome and Rin keep bugging me about it, besides it's not really going to hurt anyone, I'm not going to take it all the way." Miroku stated.

"I changed my mind, I'm going with Inuyasha's plan. Go to he house, or we'll bring her to you." Miroku glared at Sesshoumaru then to Inuyasha who was making tick-tock noises same as those of a clock's, "The time's ticking, which one are you picking??" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

Miroku grumbled before storming out the door. The two siblings looked at Miroku and then themselves, "Shit…" The said as they smirked at Miroku who was calling for them to hurry up, "Sango may not like it fast, but it seems Miroku does."

…

"Naraku!" Rin giggled as she squirmed to get loose from Naraku's hug.

After the two had had lunch at a local fast food restaurant, they both agreed on going to Naraku's house to kick back. And that's where they were, except the agreement slightly changed as Naraku suggested for the two of them to head to his room because she thought the people in the estate had seen too much drama for her liking.

After a couple of minutes of squirming Rin finally broke free, and looked at Naraku who was now pouting. He sat on his bed, "I'm so alone, and sad, if only I had a girlfriend." She continued giggling, "I'm your girlfriend."

"Hello stranger." He said acting like he had lost his memory.

She smiled and put both her arms around Naraku's neck, "Okay, I'll try to jog your memory." She pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. She pulled apart and smiled at him biting her lower lip.

"I think I'm starting to remember…" He trailed wanting more from the raven-haired girl whom he currently had his arms around.

The two looked deep into each other's eyes and pull together once again.

…

"Knock."

Miroku stood still.

"Knock."

Miroku still stood his ground.

"Knock."

Miroku didn't even look at them anymore; on the other hand Sesshoumaru was getting inpatient and yelled, "JUST FUCKING KNOCK ON THE GODDAMN DOOR!"

"May I help you guys?"

The all turned to the source of the voice to see Sango. "Hey that's pretty bad, how did you know we were out here?" Inuyasha asked.

She rolled her eyes, "I have a dog."

"Really?"

"Yes, what do you guys want?" She looked at them and knew it was going to take a while, "Come inside."

"So Sango what's your dog's name?" Inuyasha asked as he sat down on a couch. "Inuyasha." Sango said looking at him. Inuyasha looked at her like how a kid would look like if someone had stolen their lollipop. "That's fucked up! And I thought you were my friend!" Sango shook her head, "I didn't mean my dog's name is Inuyasha. I meant Inuyasha as in you, I was going to ask why do you care?" Inuyasha thought about it for a while.

…

Kouga stood walked up stairs in a pathway in the cemetery. He carried a bouquet of amethyst flowers and walked to a housed monument. Kouga walked in respectively and placed the flowers in one of the many vases that had other varieties of flowers. He walked in front of the monument, and kneeled.

He sighed and decided to make himself comfortable, he sat on the ground cross-legged. He chuckled and started talking, "Hey Gramma…"

He paused and looked down, "So how is it up there? I bet when you first arrived you livened up everyone else there. I'm right, right? Yeah I just pretty much came here to say hi and you know."

He looked at the monument and rolled his eyes, "Fine yeah, that's not all. See? I still can't understand why you had to go. I know it was a long time ago but still! It should have been me, it would've been easier for me to take when- I'm not being selfish!" He spoke to the monument like his grandmother was right there in front of him arguing.

He chuckled, "But even if I was the one who left for the other world, I'd know what you'd say. I'm not sure if you'd cry, because I've never really seem that, but I'd know how your face reaction would be." Kouga cleared his throat and spoke in a high voice, "What the fuck? Why the hell did Kouga die? It should've been me! Look at me, I'm so old, I'm already gonna die so that was fucking pointless. This is all bull shit. Bull shit. Bull shit. Bull shit!"

Kouga chuckled as he stopped his impersonation of his grandmother. But abruptly stopped, "What? Hell no, I don't wanna talk about that!"

Kouga shook his head, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no. Maybe next time, not right now. Sorry…" Kouga dusted himself off, "Well, I guess I'll be heading of now, I'll catch you later again Gramma," He turned back to the monument, "one more question…"

"What's it like to be old?" Kouga quickly dashed out the housed monument like a lady and her broom had chased him out. Maybe it was, pretty much only Kouga can answer that.

…

Naraku now lay on top on Rin. After their make-out session, the two slowly fell back on the large soft bed. Naraku had already removed his shirt and Rin hands were free to roam where she pleased.

"Naraku?"

He paused from where his mouth played on her neck, "Yeah?"

She didn't answer; she just wanted their mouths together.

After a few minutes Naraku decided to make his move and place his hands on her hips. She gave no defiance into what he was doing and barely nodded for him to go on. His hands crawled to the front of her pants where he undid her button and zipper.

…

"What do you guys want??" Sango asked, her patients getting tested.

"Well honestly Sango, me and Sesshoumaru, don't really need to be here, we're just accompanying Miroku who has something to ask you." Inuyasha said nudging Sesshoumaru to nod.

"We're just here to deliver Chance new meat." Sesshoumaru said with a smirk, _'Chance'_ referring to Sango's dog.

"Huh?"

Inuyasha shrugged, "We don't know anything, we just know that Miroku wants to ask you something that's all."

They all turned to Miroku who seemed to be at lost for words at the moment.

Okay that's Chapter 14! Yay… Whatever… 

Anyways yeah, here's the thing. **UPDATES MIGHT NOT BE COMING FOR A WHILE BECAUSE** I have an obsession! More like an addiction, no I like the word obsession better, addiction makes me sound like in on drugs, but no it's not that.

I am so bent on learning to play the guitar, and everybody knows, nobody starts off a pro so yeah I'm a beginner. And also, people know that when a guitar is play for a long period of time, (If right-handed which I am) your left hand will hurt. That's why this chapter is short and stuff, because after one or two paragraphs I go back to play the guitar.

Blah, blah, blah, all that stuff, anyways R&R!

My obsession, right now, is more important to me than this fic! Maybe I'll think other wise later... Anyways until later… R&R!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs…

Sorry for taking so long!!!

Well I have another fic again, LoL, too many ideas… Well it's not anther Inuyasha fic, it's Beyblade- so if you know about it or whatever, then check it out. It's titled **Defining Together**, and it's an AU, Kai/OC/Tala fic. Moving on…

Holy shit!! It's been almost one year since I started this fic, well I didn't really update when I first started so maybe that's why. But my point is… Umm I don't really have a point. Okay anyways I started this fic August 8 and I'll be posting this chapter and the next chapter on the same date. So that means after this chapter the next one will be posted up fast. But the bad side of it is that the chapters will be short. How ironic. LoL, so yeah watch out people my next update will be on the 8th. And I mean it not like last time when I said I'll update in a week but didn't, I hope… **_; )_**

And a yeah so moving on to the reviews…

**HanyouGurl004**: I'm glad you like my fic! Don't worry I won't stop updating!

**ShikonAngel19**: Of course I'll write more, and I won't abondon the story. Not yet that is... I'm Kidding!!

**Usagi no Baka**: -Glompz- Two reviews, thanks! Yeah it was sad what Inuyasha did- I think. And I'm happy to know that my fic's funny!

**Monica**: Another person who gave me two reveiws! Thank you! LoL, it's good to know that you like my story and think that it's funny. There will be more Inu/Kag scenes later- you know... Saving it for the last!

**MintlovesSR**: Naraku isn't all that bad. Rin? Well I guess she's just a little clueless... But that had to happen, even though it was sick. Don't worry, everything is all under control! SO don't stop reading!

**Rain**: I'll keep writing and you keep reading and reviewing.

Okay thanks people for reviewing!! Really I mean that! So on to the chapter…

"Dude…"

"Dude…"

"Dude…"

"Can you two shut the fuck up?" Inuyasha snapped at his two friends whom refused to stop saying, 'dude' for the last four minutes.

"Dude? That's not cool."

"He's right dude."

"Like dude…"

"Dude…"

"Dude…"

"Maybe after a while of Naraku and Miroku saying "dude" they might just shit in their pants, after all they do sound constipated," Kouga paused making a face for his next statement, "Dude!"

The two stopped and looked at each other then pouted looking like they were about to cry. "That hurt." Miroku sniffed looking sad. "You guys are fucking bitches." Naraku rubbed his eyes and the two hugged each other pretending to cry.

"Go fuck yourselves."

Miroku crossed his arms after the two pulled away from each other, "Well since we have nothing else left to say, what are we going to do now Misters-ruiners-ofs-thes-moments? We have nothing left to do!"

Naraku changed the subject, "I know! Why don't you tell me and Kouga about what happened when you asked out Sango." Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Inuyasha really wanted to see Sango's dog, only to find out that it's a two-year old male German Shepherd. Just if you can't guess what happened, he wanted to bite Inuyasha as he tried to pet him. Next thing that happened was that it jumped over the baby fence that kept it in the kitchen, and all three of us we're outside. Me and Miroku made it out without all the commotion, but my dear brother-no… he just had to pet her dog." He turned his gaze to Inuyasha, "Why don't you show them the gift the dog left you."

Inuyasha flashed his brother his middle finger and Sesshoumaru continued, "But moving away from what stupidity does to Inuyasha's brain, I think maybe Miroku would like to try a serious relationship with our friend Sango."

"Whatever."

Kouga quirked and eyebrow, "Why would you say that? I mean I have nothing against Sango and all but as we all know "serious relationship" is a very big issue." Inuyasha scoffed, "Maybe it's the fact that Miroku too forever to ask her out. Wait! He didn't even ask her out, he fucking stalled the whole time. No moves, no smiling, no flirting, no nothing. He was downright, what's that word? Shy!"

Naraku smiled, "Well if that's true then it all depends on Miroku if he wants to take it." All four of them turned to Miroku who looked like he was falling asleep. "Don't fucking look at me. I think I change my mind though, she's our friend and it just doesn't seem right, right?"

"Right…" Inuyasha trailed sarcastically, "Pussy."

"Who's the pussy? The one that's thinking or the one that got bitten by the dog?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kouga started bobbing his head from side to side singing "Josie and the pussycats", with his highest that he could hit. Inuyasha took the opportunity to change the subject, "Retard."

"Who's the retard? The sexy one who's singing or the _retard_ that wanted to pet the dog?"

Inuyasha growled, everyone was against him; he threw his hands in the air giving up. He looked away and spotted a familiar girl watching them. He smirked and turned around to his brother, "Oh Sessy…" Inuyasha said fluttering his eyelashes.

…

Kagome smiled as Sango frowned at their joyful friend, "What?!" The two asked in different tones.

"Lower it down…" Rin said with pleading eyes. "Look I just told you guys because you're my friends, but aside from that- let's cut the subject."

"No!" Sango protested, "Rin you should know how those fuckers operate! You need to break it of with him before he does!"

"Why?"

Sango looked at her like she lost her mind, "Kagome, why don't you explain the Rin what I'm talking about."

"What Sango's trying to say is: Those guys just want to always have sex. Naraku being one of them. Since you two did fuck and he got what he wanted, there's a big chance he'll leave you heart broken like all the other girls. Even if all of us are friends that still is their bad habit." Rin sighed, she knew Kagome and Sango were half correct and half wrong, "I know what he can do but I doubt it. I think he'll pull through, he did tell me not to worry about it."

"That's what he wants you to think-" Sango was cut off by Rin, "I'll take care of myself, if something happens then it's my fault. But I really do trust him. Speaking of which there he is." Rin said smiling as the group of guys walked up to them.

She avoided looking at Naraku and pushed Kouga before sticking her tongue out, "That's what you get for being an ass."

"The hell did I do?"

"For hiding my bag in the boy's locker room." Rin said remembering what happened yesterday when she was ready to go home and couldn't find her bag. Naraku in turn knew where it was and the two had to go back to school to get it only to receive a lecture from her couch about not coming to practice. But still she thought it was better that it happened yesterday than today in front of the whole gym than just the team. Kouga chuckled, "Opps?"

…

Kagome sighed laying her head down on the desk. There was a substitute teacher and everything was a bore since the substitute was a in the navy. She wanted complete silence and that was what she got. Kagome just hoped that Kouga could take the stillness so that he won't land the whole class into detention.

Her thoughts swirled away when her friend stood up from his desk, the sub didn't notice him move until he spoke getting the attention of everyone, "It's too quiet! Fucking crap! You people have fucking mouths! Say something bitches!"

The sub looked at Kouga coolly, "I'll pretend that didn't happen, sit down." She said through gritted teeth. Kouga looked at her straight in the eye, "No."

She shot up from the desk and never tore her gaze off the rebellious boy, "I said, sit down!"

"N freaking O- no." He said in a singsong voice, "Just incase you haven't noticed this isn't the Navy, and I don't have to jump when you say so, I could do the work and shit but I don't have to waste my energy on what you want." She smirked, "You're right, this isn't the Navy, because if it was you wouldn't make it. But the same rules apply whether you like it or not. But maybe I should recommend you for the military, maybe they'll teach you some discipline."

It was Kouga's turn to smirk, "They'll teach me discipline? I don't think so, because I'm the teacher." A few girls shut their mouths trying not to laugh as the sub looked at him confused. Kagome too also tried to refrain from laughing as Kouga told her exactly what he meant, "In bed."

The suppressed laughter couldn't hold and the class was now laughing at the disgusted look the sub had on her face. Kouga shrugged, "I don't know what they're laughing about, it's all true?" Kouga chuckled as her face remained, "What's wrong? Nobody disciplined you yet?"

She lifted her hand and attempted to slap him when she missed as he moved his head back. He shook his head, "Tsk, tsk, corporal punishment is for the ass- not the face. I know you just wanna touch me. Sorry but I don't let shit touch me, how about I just give you an autograph?"

The sub couldn't say anything, she just stood there hoping something would pop up so that she could get back at him, but nothing came. Kagome was originally sitting next to Kouga and took his index finger and slowly started bending it backwards, he turned to her as he pulled away, "What was that for?" He asked until he saw the expression on her face, "Why are you looking at me like that?"

She kept staring at him, "What?" He asked.

"Apologize for being rude."

"I was not rude! I was just telling the truth."

"I know that was the truth but not the part where you called her by something nobody is. Now apologize."

Kouga whined, "Why?"

"Fine then, I'm not talking to you." She said turning the other way. Kouga frowned; no matter what- one thing that he hated the most was being ignored. And being ignored by a girl was even worst, also the fact that he was his friend. He grumbled, "Fine I'm sorry, it's just to quiet to be normal that's all. Now go sit down and report me to the office or something."

The sub got her normal face on, "Like I said, I'm going to pretend that that didn't happen," She looked at the class, "if you wish to talk, keep it at a normal volume and don't yell and scream." She looked at Kagome, "A well-mannered girl with such an idiot boyfriend, how sad."

Kagome nodded, "I know I'd be sad too, but wait, I don't know because I'm not going out with him. That'd be scary."

"Hey! I'm a very attractive person! And girls would do a lot just to be with me!" Kouga noticed that she still was ignoring him and he frowned more pulling her into a hug, "I apologized! Why are you being so mean?"

He smirked, "Oh I see, you're trying to get all the guys away from you so you could have Inuyasha all to yourself."

"No even." Kouga smile knowing that she was talking to him, "Whatever, don't worry I won't tell him." Kagome rolled her eyes, "One: it's not true, two: like he'll believe you, three: you really want us to fight again?" Kouga wasn't listening; he pulled Kagome into a hug again, "Friend…" He trailed dumbly.

"Kouga, you spoke with Rin last night right? When she was yelling to you over the phone when she got home about her bag, right? You don't really feel like going out with a girl? Are you feeling okay?" Kouga smiled pulling away, "It was a joke so she would stop yelling-"

"But she said you sounded serious."

It was partly true; this whole week was a constant reminder- everyday was- it was just this week that it had more effect on him that it usually does. But since it was a Friday and he'd been in a good mood so far he decided to just leave it, "All part of the plan."

"Okay… It's just you've also been acting weird lately, is there something wrong?"

"The question is, is there something wrong with me acting weird."

"Okay you're right."

…

Rin rested her head in her palms; she didn't know what to do. Naraku did have a reputation and Sango could be correct, and then there's a certain raven-haired boy who sat two rows in front of her whom didn't answer any questions that she asked, Miroku was of no help.

She couldn't think straight, she like Naraku a lot, so much that she allowed him to do to her what he did. He had been so caring with her and he was just everything you could ask for in a guy. She also trusted her friends more than him, but he was just so sweet that she couldn't even think of him doing something like that.

Looking at the ceiling she sighed, she had gotten herself into something then she'll get herself out, no matter what happens. She kept telling herself that. But there was always a "but", nothing she was final except for the fact that she was confused.

Maybe he could change, he was still a human after all, be he's also a guy. She groaned, she wanted to stop thinking about the possibilities but they just didn't want to leave. She needed to talk to someone; maybe a conversation would clear her mind.

"Miroku." She whispered hoping to get his attention; he turned around, "What?" He asked quietly.

"Hi." She smiled.

"What do you want?"

She sighed, "Never mind…" He looked at her oddly before speaking, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me before I make a scene."

Rin growled and slammed her fists on the desk, "I said it's nothing you fucking piece of shit!"

"Rin!" The teacher yelled glaring at her student. Miroku chuckled as Rin sank into her seat; she knew what was going to be her punishment.

…

"I don't think I can do it."

"What?"

"I don't know… It's just; it's different this time. It's not going to be as easy as it is normally."

"Huh?"

"I know you understand me."

"Yeah I do."

"Then what? I don't think I can do this without feeling bad."

"That's the consequences you knew that you'd had to take later."

"I know."

"So what are you going to do?"

Okies! Well yeah, the beginning of the chapter was pretty useless- but I didn't know how to start it so yeah. The there's the ending- doesn't make sense? Good… Well you guys will just have to find out later, now don't you?

But the thing is- if you can figure out who are the two people talking then you'll find out what's going on. Maybe… It depends.

Remember there'll be a chapter up by August 8 so look out! So yeah people Review!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my OCs.

YaY!!! One-Year Anniversary!

Okay like I said here's the chapter! Oh and since it's the anniversary it's a special chapter! The first couple for the fic! I'm not saying… Read and find out!

Okay! From now on replies to the reviews will be after the story. So moving on…

**Single Candle Lit**

_: Chapter 16_

__

* * *

__

"What are we doing here again?" Sango asked Rin as the two walked to the escalator. Rin shrugged, "Kouga and Miroku insisted. You know how many calls I got from them annoying me to go. Hell they even personally asked my parents." Sango sighed, it had been the same for her except it was Inuyasha, "I'm guessing Naraku and Sesshoumaru annoyed Kagome."

The two walked onto of the escalator and rode it down. They were with the boys a while ago but had gotten separated. Miroku, Inuyasha, and the two of them had ridden in Kouga's Sonora gold pearl Toyota Highlander. He had used it since he'd be picking up four people, when he thought it'd be seven.

Rin had gone over to Sango's house to save Kouga some time. And was oddly shocked to find out that out of Kouga's twenty-eight cars he still had to take one of his mom's since he didn't have an SUV that matched his cheerful mood. And since it wasn't used until today it was his. And after that Sango and Rin ended up calling him a spoiled rich kid who pay's girls to fuck him. And that obviously didn't make him happy.

"So did you talk to Naraku yet?"

"No."

"Are you worried?"

"No."

Sango didn't want to take the conversation any further. She knew Rin could take care of herself.

As soon as they got to the lower floor Kouga appeared from behind, "Where the hell were you guys at? You know we've been looking for seven minutes already." The two didn't answer and followed Kouga to a near by bench where Miroku and Inuyasha were sitting at. The two girls joined the boys and all five of them went walking.

They walked in one of the mall's many clothing stores. But since it was for men, Sango and Rin sat down on the chairs near the fitting rooms.

"You'd think they'd have enough clothes- but no… They just have to buy more. That's suppose to be what we do- not them." Sango stated sarcastically. "Umm Sango, I don't think they're here to buy clothes." Rin said pointing to Inuyasha who was leaning on the cahier's table, flirting with the young girl standing behind it.

Sango groaned, "I don't believe this! They drag us here just to watch them flirt? I'm calling Sesshoumaru." She pulled out her cell phone and dialed Sesshoumaru's number as Rin laughed at Kouga and Miroku whom were busy playing hide and seek in the store like a couple of five-year olds.

The phone rang three times before a familiar voice answered, "Yes?"

"Okay I want an explanation. Did you guys bring us here to watch you people goof around? And where are you guys?"

"Well we're always goofing around. And we're almost there- more like we're already here, where can we find you at?"

"Oh, what entrance are you guys taking? I want out of this place."

…

"Why didn't you just make them come to us?" Inuyasha whined since he didn't even get the girl's phone number from the store. "Shut up, we're almost there. Look you can see them."

"Oh look Kouga, Haruka's there." Rin taunted. "She dyed her hair again?" Sango asked. "I guess…"

They walked to the four people standing by the entrance. "Hi everybody!" Kagome greeted followed by Haruka whom said the same.

Kouga stared at the now red-haired girl. She wore a pink tee shirt with silver letterings that read "Look Away", black Capri's, and pink high heels. He made his way past Sango and Rin and introduced himself, "Hey, I'm Kouga." He flashed his signature smile.

"Haruka." She said remembering what Kagome said about him being a big flirt; she looked at the other two that she didn't recognize, She stuck out her hand to Miroku first since he was closer to her, "I'm Haruka." Kouga watched as he was just ignored and Miroku took her hand, "Yeah, I'm Miroku." The shook hands and she moved her hand to Inuyasha who looked at her like her remembered her, "Inuyasha."

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Kouga said moving in between the two, "So Haruka… You single?"

"Yeah-"

"Good."

"But not for you."

He frowned, and knew immediately that someone had told her to avoid him. But he smirked, "You'll change your mind later. After all you've got to give me points on looks first. I know you can't resist m-" Inuyasha pushed Kouga aside, "Fuck you Kouga, I called first shots." Inuyasha had finally remembered where he had seen her before.

"It's not my fault you forgot dumb ass!"

"Well I fucking remember now don't I?"

"Umm Kouga, Inuyasha's right, but Inuyasha, Kouga's right too." Miroku said remembering that night, Inuyasha said that he'd be first and Kouga second.

"I know I definitely get a say in this, I'm not a thing that's going to be passed around okay? Why don't the two of you check each other out?" The redhead scoffed.

Inuyasha grabbed Kouga's hand into his, placing his fingers between his, "Well actually, we've been going out." Kouga inched closer, "He's right."

She couldn't help but let out a small laugh, "Whatever."

…

Kagome looked around, the movie they were watching was really boring. And she knew that Miroku bought the tickets on purpose so that the girls could get bored and the guys could flirt with them. The theater was practically empty, it was just them and a few other people who also gave no interest to the movie.

She looked to her right and saw Naraku and Rin at the corner just talking to each other. She looked at the seats in front of them, for some reason Sango agreed to sit with Miroku seven rows down. And here she was; with Sesshoumaru, Kouga, Haruka, and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha and Kagome have ignored each other the whole time while all five of them talk to each other. She was the only one eating the popcorn since she barely spoke in the conversation.

"Come on, it's just one kiss." Kouga nagged endlessly. "Can you shut up?" Kagome asked getting irritated.

"Don't be so mean Kagome, shit I just want one kiss."

Haruku continued to ignore him, and Kouga's nagging was starting to get on the other's nerves. "Can you just kiss him?" Sesshoumaru said unwillingly taking Kouga's side, but he was getting too annoyed.

"No."

Kouga opened his mouth to beg again but Sesshoumaru interrupted not wanting to hear Kouga's voice again, "It's not like it's going to mean anything. Just give him an empty kiss; you know the same kind of kiss you give when you're dared or when you're drunk or something. It won't hurt."

All three of them looked at her pleadingly, while Kouga smiled.

"Fine! We'll make it an official dare! Haruka, I dare you to kiss Kouga, and Kouga I dare you to kiss Haruka!" Kagome said getting a handful of popcorn and throwing it to Kouga.

"Yeah, if we know Kouga, he won't back own from a dare."

Haruka growled giving up, she leaned in to Kouga and quickly pecked him on the lips before pulling away and pretending like nothing happened. "What? That was it? What the hell was that?" Kouga asked obviously not satisfied.

"Hey you got your kiss now shut up!" Sesshoumaru snapped. "Okay fine, whatever. I'll get a hot one later just wait."

Haruka choked, "Bull shit." Kouga looked at her, "I wasn't talking about you," he paused and smirked, "but if you want to think that way, you'll find sooner or later that I'm irresistible." She rolled her eyes not saying anything.

Kagome decided to change the subject when she saw two familiar bodies leaning against each other, "Aww, isn't that cute?" She pointed. Haruka smiled, "Yeah, when was the last time Sango had a boyfriend?" Kagome thought back, "I think around two years ago-"

"What?! Two years?! I won't be able to take that! I'd practically do anything just to go out with someone!" Kouga said in shock. Inuyasha nodded, "Hell yeah! Two years with no sex?" He shook his head trying not to imagine how life would be like for him. "You guys are right but what I don't get is why Sango let herself go for that long, I mean after all she does have a gym with all those guys that can check her out at anytime-"

"Sesshoumaru, you should know that Kohaku is also there, and her doesn't just let anyone go out with his younger sister if he doesn't know them. And two Sango doesn't really let guys check her out to start with, she scares them." Kagome stated. "Yeah! I remember one time that Miroku told me that he was suppose to ask Sango to dinner but he saw her beating up a punching bag and he didn't know what she might do to him so he just changed his mind."

Inuyasha shook his head, "Still… Two years without sex. I'd cry."

"Me too…" Sesshoumaru and Kouga said together agreeing with Inuyasha.

"That's not the point, the point is that Sango le-" Kagome stopped as she heard a ring come from her purse, she pulled out a dark purple cell phone and handed it to Haruka, who took it and read the message quickly before replying and handing it back to Kagome. She didn't have any pockets so she had to ask Kagome to hold her phone. "Expecting a reply back?" Kagome asked as Haruka stood up, "Nah, it's just Mae, I'll be back."

Inuyasha looked at Kouga who just shook his head. "Are you sure?" Inuyasha asked; Kouga shrugged, "I doubt it though."

"Want me to ask?

"No."

…

"What if I said I like Miroku, what should I do?" Sango asked. Her and Haruka were sitting on seats that were in the women's fitting room as they waited for Kagome and Rin to finish.

"Then go out with him, he's really nice." Rin called out.

"Rin's right, you and him have been flirting even since we arrived. But do you want to go out with him?"

"I don't know."

Kagome exited wearing an orange tee shirt, "But do you want to go out with him? How about this?"

"I don't know, and yeah that's fine." Sango said.

"Whatever, I think you do want to go out with him and I think he likes you." Harku said getting up along with Sango as Kagome and Rin finished. They made their way to the exit when Miroku was shoved to Sango.

His hands covered his face, "My eyes are closed honestly!"

"Who cares? There's no part on a woman's body that you haven't seen yet Miroku." Rin stated.

"Ask her out already!" Inuyasha called out from behind Miroku as the rest of the guys ushered him on. "Yeah!" The girls agreed from behind Sango.

"Fucking crap Miroku! If you're not going to ask her out then I will!" Inuyasha said shoving Miroku out of the way. Inuyasha took Sango's hands, "Sango will you go out with-" Miroku shoved him away before he could finish. "Fuck you Inuyasha, my girl not yours!" Miroku yelled at his friend not noticing Sesshoumaru cup her face.

"Fuck! Fine I'll ask! God, you fucking people are so pushy!"

The two brothers chuckled as they backed away for Miroku, they knew that he'd keep stalling again so they had decided the only way for him to finally ask was to make him mad by them asking her out. Miroku put both hands onto of his head and sighed, "Sango? Will you go out with me?"

She looked at him thinking it was just a joke. "Umm-"

"She says yes!" Kagome called out. "Yep that's true, she kept talking about him in the fitting rooms." Haruka stated. "Uh-hm, she told us on how Inuyasha said that he was suppose to ask her out before but he was shy. And that he told her to think of all his good points so that she can like him, and she did." Rin added, "And Sango if you heard correctly, Miroku called you his."

Sango looked like she was a criminal who just got caught, "Whatever, not even!" She didn't know why exactly her friends were telling the guys what she was talking about.

"Okay so it's official! They're going out!" Naraku said.

"Hey shut up, I need to hear it from her." Miroku stated not taking his eyes off Sango. She didn't say anything making Inuyasha whine, "Hurry up! A yes takes only a second to say, what's taking you so long?" Haruka added, "He's right, Sango you've got one minute to make up your mind and if you don't then we'll all ditch you to be alone with Miroku. So hurry up."

"Don't leave me."

"Clock's ticking…"

She looked back to Miroku, "What they said." She smiled uneasily. "I need to hear it." he chuckled. "You already heard it from them." Miroku shook his head, "I asked you, not them, so I want to hear-"

"Thirty seconds…"

"Hey, I don't mind spending an afternoon with you Sango."

"I do!"

"Then let me hear it."

"Twenty seconds."

Sango sighed, "Fine, okay, I'll say it, yes, there are you happy?" She mumbled. He walked closer to her wrapping his arms around her waist, allowing him to get her face to face, "I only heard "you happy?" and I say no, I couldn't hear what you said. Now I can hear you even if you mumble again. Now, can you repeat what you said?" He asked brushing his lips on hers making her want to back away but held her hard enough so she couldn't. The other girls grinned madly while the guys just watched- they were after all very used to this.

"Five seconds."

She pushed Miroku off her, "Okay fine! Yes! There done!" Miroku frowned, "I think I pissed her off." He said to Kouga who just scoffed, "Better you than me." Miroku walked up to Sango, "You mad?" She didn't answer making him wrap his arms around her to keep her from moving. "Just a couple of minutes ago you got mad at Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru for being pushy, now let me ask you a question- who's pushy now?" She jerked her hands arms to the side taking Miroku's arms off her, "And don't forget, even if we're going out or not, I can still kick your ass."

Miroku sighed and followed the girls to the cashier, "I'm sorry, and I know you can hurt me- a lot, that's also a reason why I have to hold you like that, so you won't slap me or punch me or shit. I just want to know if I made you mad and if I did I'm sorry."

"I guess I'm a little mad, you didn't have to be so embarrassing…"

"I wasn't embarrassing you. If I wanted to do that I would've yelled or carried you and forced you to lay down on the cashier's counter, and you know I wouldn't do that to you." Sango smiled and rested her head on his shoulder, "Okay. I'm not mad anymore."

They reached the cashier and Kagome was the first one to place her items on the counter. Miroku looked at the cashier, "Put it all together." The girls looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?" Miroku took all the clothes from the girls and dumped it on the counter. "I'll take care if it."

"Why?"

He shrugged, "I don't know… I just can't stand here and watch you guys pay for your things. I have to be a gentleman you know, besides I want Sango to coo onto me more."

"Hey! If you can't watch us buy our own things, what makes you think we can?"

"My brain makes me think." He nodded for the cashier to start and looked at the pile. He stuck his hand in and pulled out a jeweled t-back black v-string, "Who owns this?" He asked with a smirk on his face. "Sango." Rin answered his question dryly, "She got the last one…" Miroku turned his gaze to his girlfriend and spun the lingerie around his finger, "This for me?" Sango smiled and shook her head, "Oh no it's for another guy."

Miroku's face expression changed, "What the fuck do you mean another guy??!" He looked around, "Who is he?"

The girls laughed, "I'm just messing around Miroku." She smiled, "But that's for me not you- unless you want to wear it…" He sighed, "Whatever." He mumbled.

He stuck his hand in again and pulled out three other pieces of underwear. A blue fishnet thong, a white flower patterned lace double strap v-string, and a red low-rise lace boy short. He looked at the items, "These are all bad, but I like this one the most," he pointed to the boy short, "this is hot… Who owns this?"

"Rin." Sango replied, "But don't guys like things that show a lot of skin?"

"Guys that don't see skin as much as us. For us, when a girl is hiding they're teasing and that makes the sex even better."

"Well that's something we don't need to know." Haruka stated, "Something that guys should keep to themselves." Kagome added. "Besides we wear things to make us feel good not the other way around."

"I was just saying… I didn't mean for you guys to get so offended…" He said sarcastically.

…

"Oh shit!" Kouga exclaimed as the five of them walked to the car, "I forgot why I came here!" But then changed his mind, "Oh well, I'll do it later."

"Wasn't it to check out Haruka?"

"Yeah but there was something else."

"Then what was it?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was suppose to find her a boyfriend."

Inuyasha scoffed, "She asked you to?"

"No I wanted to."

"Like anybody would go out with her."

Kouga started the engine, "I'd go out with her."

"Yeah just to piss me off."

"Whatever."

"It's not my fault that she's a-" Sango interrupted, "Inuyasha you said you would stop already." Rin added, "how would you like it if you woke up one morning and went to pee to find out that you aren't a man anymore?"

"That's messed up."

"Yeah and so are you. Why do you hate her so much anyways?"

"Because that's how it's been since," he paused, "since ever since."

"But what happened?"

"Don't ask! I'm not the only one that shouldn't bring up the subject. So stop it."

…

The doorbell rang and Rin went to answer, thinking about how fun the afternoon was. She opened the door to see Naraku, "We need to talk."

"Sure, want to come in?"

"Nah I'm fine outside."

"Okay…"

* * *

Err! For some dumb reason the site won't let me put up my normal dividers, now I have to get use to these new ones... Crap...

Anyways to to the reviews... Oh and if you guys guessed the last two people: Naraku and Sesshoumaru then you're correct! : )

**HanyouGurl004**: Thanks for being a faithful reviewer, I don't get much reviews so thanks! Now to your questions... This fic will be exactly "I don't know" chapters. Sorry but this is a long story that's all I can say, well I think it's going to be long. Inuyasha and Kagome's differences... Inuyasha's an ass so he has to forget first, but I wouldn't be writing this fic if they weren't. Yes, I backed it up, and I've heard about the dleted fics, I swear the site just keeps getting more strict! : (

**MintlovesSR**: You too Mint! Thanks for being a faithful reveiwer! Sadness for Rin... She will be crushed... But that's only around half of "the two mean guys"'s plan. Punishment? You'll see...

**RandomInsanePaperPrincess**: Plus you! Thank you for being a faithful reviewer! Don't loose hope! Here's my update! Yeah you were correct about the Naraku part, and the other one is Sesshoumaru. LoL, Inu/Kag will be "I think" the last couple because Inuyasha is an ass in this fic. Hehe, yeah this chapter Miroku got over his shyness, I mean he does ask her out! Again? Doesn't it hurt your eyes? Really this isn't a kind of fic that's worth reading over. Hehe : ) But hopefully my fic's funny...

Thank you guys! Really!

* * *

I'm guessing you guys can guess what's going to happen with Naraku and Rin right? Well yeah I was too lazy to type it out so just wait for it in the next chapter kays?

And yeah, since something happy happened in this chapter, Miroku/Sango, then there has to be something sad, but since I'm lazy… I'll put the sad part in the next chapter!

Oh and before I forget, can someone tell me what "Haitus" means? Sorry, but I really don't know! LoL.

Okay! That's the end One-Year Anniversary chapter! Be nice people! Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Blah blah bull shit, I don't own jack!

Hey people! Sorry for the delay but yeah. **I'm not gone**, because I'm right here. So yeah!

Oh and for shits and shits and stuffs and shits and previews on the next chapter check out my blog. The URL's in my profile so yeah…

* * *

_o_

**Single Candle Lit**

_: Chapter 17_

_o_

"Okay how should I say this?" Naraku sighed not turning to even look at Rin.

"Say what?"

"You don't know?"

"Know what?

"Stop."

"Stop what?"

Naraku groaned in frustration, it was going to be even harder than he thought, "Rin," he turned to her, "I'm sure you know what I'm going to say." She shook her head but she was just in denial- she _did_ know what he was going to say.

"Look, I want to put this in a way that it won't hurt so much. And, and-" he shook his head, "Rin you should have known! You're a good person; I've known you for a long time and you're a great friend. But…" at this point she couldn't hold back her denial and tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm sorry. But I have to let you go. I hope you understand."

She was speechless she couldn't say one word. Trembling she shut her eyes trying to hold back her tears but to no hope they didn't obey. She nodded and trudged back into her house leaving the guilty Naraku behind her to watch what he had just done.

…

"I don't like Mondays." Kouga stated as him and two of his friends walked to the cafeteria.

"Kouga's got a point… It does suck."

Inuyasha nodded at what his brother had just said, "If only something interesting could happen." Kouga turned around and glared at his friend, "Shut the fuck up, don't fucking jinx it."

"Well fucking sorry!" Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Come on! There are these two girls that are going to deck each other. Let's go watch!" A guy called to another across the three friends. Sesshoumaru whistled and followed the two, as did Kouga and Inuyasha.

…

"Fuck you bitch!"

"Fuck you right back!"

Sango lounged towards Carmen.

Right at that point Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, and Kouga had arrived and were shocked to find out that their friend was being more violent than usual—but that was just to them. Kouga had spotted Kagome and walked up to her, "What the fuck's happening?" Kagome was too busy watching the show and too shocked at the same time to even hear what Kouga was asking.

Sango shoved Carmen painfully against the lockers and proceeded to approach the grimacing girl when Carmen reached out an arm and grabbed a handful of Sango's hair and pulling it towards her. "Piece of shit! You think you can win?" Carmen taunted. Sango smirked and connected it with Carmen's stomach.

"Wrong question. Do _you_ think _you_ can actually win?"

"I don't think, I know." Carmen growled and attempted to punch Sango right in the face but missed as Sango moved to her side and slammed her fists down on Carmen's back making her fall. Sango stood on top or the groaning girl and kneeled down and picked her up by her hair.

It was Sango's turn—she held Carmen's head in her hands and pulled it back snarling, "I don't know who the fuck you think you fucking are!" She exclaimed throwing the girl back down on the floor roughlyslammed, "But don't you dare talk shit about things that aren't true!"She stoodbesides the other girl and kickedthe other girl's ribs continuously.Sango pulled Carmen back up and pushed her towards the lockers back first where Sango used her as apunching bag.

"Sango stop!" Miroku, panting, ran up to Sango and tried to pull heraway but was also introduced to Sango's fist against his cheek. He ignored what had just happened and knew that she wasn't going tostop voluntarily. He held both of her hands in his and flung her onto his shoulder as Naraku helped up the now crying Carmen.

Her face was badly bruised while her mouth and nose were bleeding, "What the fuck kind of person are you?!" She croaked.

"Fucking let go Miroku! I'm not done!" Sango yelled kicking and screaming. He put her down next to Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha, who both held her arms behind her back as she glared daggers at Carmen. Kouga walked in the middle and called for everybody to leave—which they all soon did leaving only: Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Sango, Kouga, Miroku, Naraku, and Kagome.

Carmen had ran away and obviously to the office to report what had happened.

When everything was all cleared Sesshoumaru and his brother let go of Sango. She walked over to Miroku who gave her a questioning look. She raised her hand and slapped him across the face making a loud 'smack' sound. He flinched and looked back at her not saying anything. "Why the fuck did you stop me?!"

"Because-" He started only to be interrupted, "You know Miroku? YOU don't fucking know shit!" She growled, "This should have fucking never started! We're fucking through!!" She shoved past him and walked in the direction of the office. "Wait Sango! I was just trying to help!" He called out only to get no reply. She was going to get turned in and she was going to get caught. There was no use but to just stand there to save them time.

"Okay…" Kouga slowly trailed, "What the fuck happened?" They all turned to Kagome who still seemed shocked. She snapped out of it and answered, "Well you guys do know what happened with Kohaku getting put in over night? Well… Sango kindda let that go but when he got released Carmen went to the station and reported him in for rape. It's not true because he was with Sango on that day and today Sango's going to get him out by making one of Carmen's henchmen to confess that it was just a joke. But it still made her brother look bad and yeah… Sango got pissed and thought that she needed to break Carmen's mouth so she could just be quiet for good."

"Whoa…" Naraku stated. Kouga pointed in the direction Sango went to and to Kagome, "One… Two… Where's Rin?"

"She said she didn't feel good so she stayed home." Kagome stated making Naraku look down and Sesshoumaru smirk.

They turned to Miroku who had stayed in the same position, as he was when Sango walked away, "Are you okay" Inuyasha asked. "She broke up with me because I was helping? What the fuck is that?!" He asked getting angry too, "I can't believe I actually like such a fucking bitch! I don't need her either. Fuck her!"

In attempt to break the anger circulating his friends Kouga spoke, "I'm hungry! You guys wanna go chow?"

"Yeah I think we should." Miroku said walking the other way followed by his friends excluding Kagome. Naraku stopped, "Aren't you coming?"

"No I'm going to check on Sango. You guys go ahead."

Naraku nodded and continued following his friends.

…

Sango had calmed down after an hour or so and was now getting the books she needed to take home for her work.

"So how long are you suspended for?"

Sango turned around at the sound of a familiar voice, "Ten days."

"I see…"

"Don't worry about me Kagome, I'm okay. I'm just going to head home now. Well no, actually I'm going to get Kohaku out, I found a witness who'll spill the truth. But you know what? I'm kindda glad too because Bitch-men gets her sorry ass suspended too." Sango smiled and finished cramming things into her bag, "I'll call you later." Kagome nodded and watched her friend leave, "Good luck with Kohaku, Sango!"

…

"Well I'm bored…"

"Me too…"

"So Kagome, do you have a boyfriend yet?" Kouga asked. She shook her head and changed the subject, "Hey Kouga… Why are you like in almost half of my classes? No offense but you _act _retarded. I've never actually seen your work—are you like secretly a smart person or something?"

Kouga pouted, "Are you saying you're smart?"

"Hey I'm not that dumb. Most of the time I suck at the work but this is a pretty complicated class."

"Are you saying I'm dumb?"

"No, but you do act like that. I'm just asking are you smart and just act dumb?"

"No…" He trailed

"I mean I know you can pay smart people to do your work but when it comes to class work, tests, and quizzes you can handle pretty well." Kagome stated. "Is that what you think what I do with my money?" She shook her head and he turned around, he looked offended. She poked him in the back of his shoulder, "I'm sorry, are you mad?"

"Nah… So… How do you do this?" Kouga asked pointing at the problem in the textbook.

Well one thing was for sure, he was still the normal Kouga she knew. Not some guy hiding big secrets in him.

* * *

Well there's Ch.17, that was short, but what results do you expect from the short time I put off to type? Well anyways I guess I don't have much to say.

I figure that was just another crappy chapter but whatever. Yeah usually I say more things than this but sometimes I don't but yeah… I just don't have much to say, so on to the reviews…

-**g27**: It's alright, you don't have to review, it's just nice if you do! Holy cock-suckers! You reviewed like 6 times! Whoa... THANK YOU! Sesshoumaru is what you call jealous. Course I'll put them together, and I'm a fan of them too--because if I wasn't then I don't think they'll count in this fic! How will they be together? Hmm... Wait and see... I'm back and I'm alright and I'm really happy to know you like my fic!

-**RandomInsanePaperPrincess**: Whoa don't do that! If your eyes hurt then... Umm... Just don't strain them! I DO NOT want want to physically hurt my readers! Because then I'd be sad. LoL! Miroku and Sango were together but look what happened. I like Kouga, he's insane, hehehe. Yes Inuyasha is an ass and I agree with that because umm, I just said it but yeah! I'm glad to know you like my fic!

-**sunfire-moondesire**: Yeah it was an anniversary chapter but hehehe I got lazy! My bad... LoL.

-**HanyouGurl004**: Thanks! I want to reply to the reviews, it's like my thanks you know? Besides people ask questions and how are they going to get answers if I don't reply right? Glad to know you like this fic! LoL! Hehehe, yeah I won't rush things because I like the pace that this is going even if it's like soooo slow. Hehe, but yeah I guess you like the fact that Miroku and Sango are going out? Hehe, well they aren't anymore. Here's my update!

-**MintlovesSR**: Yeah! That scene with Miroku and Sango was nice, but how about this scene? Yeah Rin's sad in this cahpter but don't worry there'll be Sesshoumaru and Rin thingys in Ch.18 so yeah! And don't cry! If my readers are sad then I'm sad LoL.

**Nikki**: Happy to know! Thanks for telling me what the hell that shit means, I needed to make sure. Man I hate that word- because a fic I like has that! Man!!! So yeah.

-**kogmay**: I guess it would but this there's kind of a depression at the moment. But yeah later there'll be, so keep reading!

-**a human**: Thanks! So yeah here's a chapter!

-**essis**: I have updated and I'm happy to know that you think that way!

Thank You People! But yeah I have to update two more fics so R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

Umm...

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except some stuff…

Umm…

Hehehe…

* * *

'

**Single Candle Lit**

_: Ch. 18_

'

Sesshoumaru yawned as he and his friends sat around in one of Miroku's lounge room.

"Fuck." Inuyasha started.

"Fuck yourself." His older brother snapped.

Naraku shook his head, "Stop, we're here to discuss _something_ not to fight with each other."

"Well there's fucking jack shit to talk about, so can we all just fucking change this gay ass subject?!" Miroku mocked obviously getting mad at what they were previously talking about.

Inuyasha got off his seat and walked up to a near by table to pick up a flower out of a vase that sat on the middle of the table. He whistled the tone of, "Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer," as he very slowly walked across the room holding the flower behind his back. He stopped in from of a certain someone and knelt in front of the person in proposal. Inuyasha offered the flower and started, "Baby, I didn't mean it when I said 'fuck you'—in a way I did. Yeah, I wanna fuck you, but when you're ready because I'm always ready. But that's not my point honey. I just want to be with you and you alone. I want you back… Can it just be the way it was before?"

"See Miroku? Inuyasha even made your speech for you, why don't you just go back out with Sango?" Naraku stated.

Inuyasha stood up and proudly looked at Miroku, "If I can say that shit to my own brother, you can say it to Sango."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Dumb ass has a point, but that hurt Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru pounted, "I thought you meant that. I was so touched…" He said sarcastically.

The younger sibling ignored the elder one and continued, "Come on dog-shit you and Sango were a good couple."

"Besides, Sango's a really nice person and she's violent. Doesn't just give you a hint of how she is in bed?" Naraku added.

"Fuck you! Don't talk about her like that!"

"Ha!" Sesshoumaru exclaimed, "You do want to go out with her!"

"Whatever…" Miroku trailed trying to avoid he said that.

"Bull shit! You know what you need to do Miroku?" A voice called from the entrance of the lounge room. They turned their head to see their other friend, "You need to shut the fuck up and wait for her to cool down. Then make your move stupid shit. You should know these things, why the hell do we need to remind you?" The speaker mocked.

"Whatever…" Was all Miroku could say so he changed the subject, "And where the fuck have you been?"

"Up you ass."

"Oh… I didn't know you could fit up there."

"Well now you do."

Naraku burped, "Okay stop talking about Miroku's ass, Kouga. We're serious now. You said you need the bathroom—but you said that half-an-hour ago, where'd you go off to?"

Kouga walked pass Inuyasha and made himself comfortable by plopping himself down on a plush sofa, "Does it matter?"

"Forget it you guys, I already know what he did." Inuyasha stated before turning his gaze to Kouga, "So how many sticks?"

"Just two…" Kouga yawned.

"You still thinking of—" Naraku started but was cut off by Kouga, "I don't wanna hear it."

Miroku sighed, it was about time they changed the subject.

_…_

"So Sesshoumaru, what about that bet we talked about?" Kouga remembered as a familiar person passed by them. Sesshoumaru smirked as he watched the person nervously and quickly pass them, "Good question…"

"Three weeks." Kouga wagered.

"Fuck you that's long!" Sesshoumaru whined.

"I'm not done… On the first week, be really nice. On the second week, fuck her everyday after school. And on the third week, make her catch you in bed with someone else. Sweet talk her into forgiving you and if she falls for it then you can do whatever the fuck you want and you win, but if she lets you go then you lose."

"Shit, you got a deal." Sesshoumaru smiled at his new challenge, "What if I win?"

"I'll take my step."

Sesshoumaru lowly whistled, "And if I lose?"

"An extra week but you have to act the way you acted on the first week."

"When do I start?"

"Next week, so that the math will be easier."

"Got it." Sesshoumaru nodded but remembered something, he opened his mouth to voice it to his friend but decided against it—he knew how he was going to play his way around.

Just then, Kouga was forced a foot forward as Kagome jumped on his back, "Hey you two! How's your day so far?"

"Sucking dick." Kouga replied carefully removing Kagome off his back. "Nice use of words, you should become a poet." She suggested.

"So what's happening with Miroku on the 'Sango subject'? I asked him about it but he kept changing the subject."

"Don't mind him Kagome, he'll figure out something." Sesshoumaru stated looking around. He spotted a couple of familiar faces and spoke again, "Hey you two, I'm going to ditch for now, I have something to do okay?"

"Bye." The two said at the same time before parting from their silver-haired friend.

_…_

Sesshoumaru looked at his destination, Naraku stood besides Rin as she took things out of her locker. Sesshoumaru couldn't hear what they were talking about but he had a feeling he knew what was going on.

"Naraku can we talk about this tomorrow? I have a lot of things to do and I don't need this at the moment." Was all Sesshoumaru could hear before he reached the two.

"Hey." He greeted.

Naraku briefly looked at his watch, "Hey Sesshoumaru. Sorry to cut everything short but I have stuff to do." He turned to Rin, "Remember Rin, tomorrow." He quickly said before turning to his heel and walking away."

As soon as she was sure Naraku was gone she turned to Sesshoumaru, "What do you want?"

"Look, I just want you to be cool with me. Something tells me you're going through with something, I don't want to get in the way—I just want to be friends." He held his hand out to her, 'Truce?"

She had too much in her mind in the moment and she didn't need another, she took his hand, "Whatever." She turned back to her locker but after not noticing him leaving she turned back around, "Weren't you on your way?"

He shrugged, "Well I have nothing to do so I was wondering if I could drop you anywhere."

She groaned, she really didn't want to be with anyone but if it would get him off her back, "I have practice now. If I agree to you walking me there, will you leave me alone?" He chuckled, "You're a great friend," he said sarcastically, "okay, but only if you let me take you home after practice tomorrow."

Rin thought about it for a while and remembered that she didn't have practice the following day and she could catch a ride with somebody before Sesshoumaru could catch up to her. "Fine." She said acting like there really was practice for her the next day. She turned back to her locker and finished putting in her notebooks before turning back to Sesshoumaru.

He smiled at her, it wasn't his smile that would make girls swoon, it was more like a friendly smile—though either way any smile from him would get him attention. "I'll take this…" He trailed slowly taking her bag away from her and swinging it on his shoulder. The two started on their trail toward the gymnasium.

They walked together in silence, neither of them saying anything nor making any sound.

"So…" Sesshoumaru started hoping to break the silence, "did you know Miroku and Kouga might join an after school sport?"

"Oh really? I didn't know that. So what's stopping them?" Rin curiously asked.

"Well they might not be able to make it to all practices with their schedules and then there's the-" Sesshoumaru stopped not wanting Rin to worry about _it_.

"The what?"

"The competition." He lied.

"What about it?"

"You know how Kouga gets."

Rin looked at him oddly starting to get suspicious, "But that's just for fun, he wouldn't actually bawl out if anything were to happen."

"Well yeah…"

"So what's you're point?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged, "Laziness?"

Rin raised a brow, "Okay… Anyways we're here." She stated stopping in front of the gym's entrance.

"Yeah," Sesshoumaru handed her back her bag and softly kissed her on the cheek.

_'What the hell?'_ She thought.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." He smiled then left.

_'That was odd… But… different… Yeah, different. Usually he'd be so quick and active. This time there was a change. It was like the way Inuyasha or the others would kiss me or Sango, it was… Friendly. There was no hint of seduction; it was just a plain, sincere, innocent, kiss. Maybe you really do want to be my friend…'_ She thought placing a hand on her cheek, she watched him walk away with a smile growing on her face. For some weird reason he made her day a lot better than it was going.

* * *

Hi! I know I didn't say anything in the beginning well that's because… Umm… 

Hehehe…

Anyways I'm just stalling, better get to the point now—I KNOW!

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY** for taking forever to update. But at least I did update. I can't even remember the last time I went online. I've been busy and lazy. AND! I, yes me, I fucked up my pc. Hehehe, my bad… but I fixed most of it, well that's what I think. But it's pretty much working, but I should be getting a new pc later, so that means… I'll probably be able to update faster because it won't fucking freeze so fucking dog-humping much! But really, I'm trying my best to update faster.

Not really…

I DIDN'T SAY THAT! ;)

So time for the reviews!!!

-**g27**: BIG: HIIIII! 1, 2, 3, 4, A LOT! Big Thanks! I mean that! Thank you! You really like Sess/Rin huh? Well here it is! And stop saying bye, I'm still here! I don't think I want to leave! Sorry but I think laziness could over take anyone if it tried really hard. Okay that didn't make sense, but yeah. I'm really happy you like my fic, so yeah, here's my update and keep reading!

-**essis**: Yes! She got her ass kicked, but that's because she was talking shit so she should have known what was in for her. Glad to know that! Tada! Here's my update!

-**RandomInsanePaperPrinces**s: This wasn't short right? Hehehe, it was... I like watching a good fight too, and that wasn't harsh! But the one with Naraku was! Hehehe, he's not such a bad guy here, he'll change. Of course Inuyasha and Kagome will be together... Later... Hehehe. Yeah it was sad, Miroku was really happy with Sango be he pissed her off while she was already pissed so yeah of course she'll say stuff, you know what I mean. Yes! Kouga is crazy! YAY! Hehehe.

-**HanyouGurl004**: Hey I noticed you updated again but I'm trying to get things in order! But don't worry! I'll read it! Because I wanna know what happens! Hehehe, anyways yeah I'm really glad to hear that! Yes the break up was sad, but it'll get fixed... Eventually. So yeah.

-**Usagi no Baka**: Yes, they'll be paired up but it will take time. Life doesn't work that fast and what more with some egocentric guys like Inuyasha? Hehehe, I did mention before this is going to a long fic, and yeah!

Okay well since this update is done, I'd _like_ to say that I'll work on my other fics but I have a report due tomorrow, which was assigned a month ago—but procrastination got the better of me. And I still have to read all the fics that have updated! Fuck! I need to do some catching up! But yeah, I'll try to squeeze in an update on Sunday or something—that's if I don't have anything to do. Anyways until next time R&R!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Hmmm… Look at the other chapters.

Hey!!! Okay I know I haven't updated in a while but that's because I was busy with the other fics and I posted up an extra chapter early and well I was lazy!

Moving on!!!

Hey! At least I'm not gone for good right? Right…

Hehehe, yeah, I've posted up a new fic and guess what?! I'm going to post up another one! YaY! Go slow updates for SCL!!! Hehehe, I'm just kidding… Well not really. Okay maybe… Huh?

Anyways let's just say I'm sorry for the long wait! Now on to the new chapter! But before that!

I've finally reached 100 reviews! Thank you guys so much! So I'm dedication this chapter to everybody who reviewed! Well this story is for you guys after all so yeah! Thank you guys so much!!! But that doesn't mean you have to stop reviewing!

Now! On to the chapter!

* * *

_o_

**Single Candle Lit**

_: Chapter 19_

_o_

Kouga look at his reflection on the mirror. He took a deep sigh—he didn't like how he looked at the moment, "I fucking look like shit!"

Kagome scoffed, "You look normal! There's nothing wrong with you!"

"Yes there is!" He placed his hand a few inches under his chin signaling for her to look at him, "Look at me! I look like shit!"

"Kouga shut up!"

"No! Kagome just look at my face!" He pinched both his cheeks, "I don't look as good as I normally do!"

"Shut up!" Kagome groaned, what the hell was wrong with him? "Next subject… What are you doing here?" It was true he'd been there for about an hour and half of the time he was looking at himself in the mirror.

"I need to look good because I want to bang—" he cleared his throat, "I mean… Check out your friend… That's why I have to look good, now look at my face! It's fucked up!"

"Is that why you want to go out with her? So you can treat her just like those other girls?"

"Yea—no! Huh?" He tried to change the subject, "Do you think she'll still be attracted to me even if my face doesn't look as good as it normally does?"

"Kouga I mean it. If that's all you want to do, I don't want to talk to you anymore. Besides do you really think she'd do anything with you without getting approval from us? Whatever happened with Rin and Naraku, Rin did on her own even when we tried to stop her. So that means if anything is going to happen between you two she's going to need to talk to us and that would mean I'd have a part with your shit! I don't want that. So… What?"

"Look I said I just want to check her out. Besides if anything takes too long, I'd get bored and move on. Come on Kagome, a normal date wouldn't hurt." He looked her with big blue puppy dog eyes and pouting lips.

"Do I have to remind you about what you did in Sango's living room after your first date?"

"She was weak! She fell to fast for my charm! Besides you said that Haraku won't be that easy to melt!" He begged, "Pwease…?"

She giggled, "Fine, I'll see what I can do but on one condition, I have to tell her what you're like and what you like doing to girls after you get what you want." Kouga pondered about it for a while before nodding.

"Okay call her."

"Now?"

"Yes, now." He pulled out his phone and handed it to his friend.

"What about Inuyasha? You two decided that he was first."

"All of a sudden you're thinking of Inuyasha…" Kouga smirked.

"I'm serious, are you guys going to like get into a fight or something?"

"No, were like this. Just hurry up and call her."

Kagome dialed her friend's number and waited for someone to answer.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Hi Haruka!"

"Hey!"

"Umm Haruka, can I ask you for a favor?"

"What is it?"

Kagome gave Kouga a weird look as laid down in Kagome's bed pulling her blanket over him. "You see there's this guy that's been begging for me to get a date from you. And he really just doesn't want to shut up. Can you just go out with his for a day?"

Her friend laughed, "Who's the guy?"

"Remember Kouga from that time when we were all at the mall? The one you pretty much had to kiss in the theaters?" Kagome looked at Kouga; he had better fold her blanket after! "I think he likes you. How about a small date like to a café or something?"

"I'll think about it, I mean after all he was some serious eye candy." The two of them giggled before saying their byes and hanging up.

"She says she'll think about it." Kagome said but got no reply from Kouga.

She walked up to him and looked down at Mr. Sleeping Beauty. Yep, he really was sleeping. She took a pillow and slammed it down on Kouga's face, "Fuck you, I was sleeping." He mumbled.

"Obviously." She replied with a sarcastic tone.

"Leave me alone." He stated.

"Kouga, why are you sleeping anyways?"

"Because I look like shit right now, so if I get some rest I'll look hot again."

Kagome giggled before she started to complain, "No fair Kouga! I wanted to get some rest! Go Home!"

"You wanna rest?" He asked watching her nod, "So do I and I don't wanna get up so," He took her by her arm and pulled her onto her bed, "Shut up and just go to sleep." Kagome shot up from her bed, even though Kouga was her friend she'd still feel uncomfortable sleeping with him.

Kouga looked up at her, "What's wrong? I'm not going to do anything." He pulled her back down, "Just pretend this is a sleep over, with everybody sharing the bed. Come on Kagome, you know I wouldn't do anything." He gave her a friendly smile, "Besides… It's not like I'm going to…" He draped and arm around her waist, "Touch you." She flinched and shot Kouga a glare, "I'm just kidding!" He smiled again before turning around and going back to sleep.

Kagome looked at her friend's back, Kouga was Kouga and he wouldn't do anything. And she trusted him so why not? She closed her eyes and went to sleep.

The raven-haired boy turned around and watched as she slept with a smirk, truthfully he wasn't tired at all; he just had a plan…

_…_

"Really? Okay I'll talk to her. Bye." Kohaku said before putting down the phone. "Sango…" He called out to his sister with a sing song voice.

"What?" She asked looking at him from the kitchen.

"Why didn't you tell me you were suspended?"

"You haven't noticed? Why do you think I haven't gone to school?"

"Because you're too dumb for their work." Kohaku teased.

"Fuck you; you're the shit for brains in the family."

"Now sister, it isn't good to talk about yourself like that."

This conversation wasn't going anywhere, "What do you want?" She questioned.

"I didn't know you went out with Miroku."

"Well know you do." She snapped sarcastically. She really didn't want to be reminded of him. She thought about what happened and she knew that it was her fault. He was just trying to help her but she was being such a bitch. But he should have known that she was really mad and didn't really mean anything she said. She kinda liked going out with him—he was after all the only guy that liked her in the way of getting to know her before asking her out. Hell he was the only guy that she knew liked her. But she was also scared of what he could do to her. She had to admit that the guys had this charm for getting a girl to go head-over-heals for them, and maybe when she was vulnerable he'd take advantage of her…

"You miss him?"

She gave him an odd look and assured her that he wouldn't tell him, "Yeah." She said quietly.

"He misses you too."

Sango quickly looked up at her brother, "Really? Wait. How would you know."

"He told me."

"Whatever."

"Really… That's why I'm going to tell him that you miss him too so that you two can get back together."

Sango looked at her brother with the look that told him to run. "You said you wouldn't."

"Yeah but I'm your brother, it's my job to embarrass you—even though it's not embarrassing." With that Sango stood up from her seat and chased her brother around the living room.

As soon as she knew she was close enough she jumped on him sending him down to the floor. She stood up and looked at her brother who was lying down on the floor, "Sango don't be messed up! I like my balls the way they are! Not flat like pancakes!" She smirked and lifted her leg above her brother's family jewels watching Kohaku turned wide eyed before stepping on them hard.

_…_

Kouga noticed his friends sitting down talking to each other and walked up to them. He looked at his friends, "Guess what I did…"

"Molest animals?"

"No."

"Then tell us." Miroku demanded.

"I slept with Kagome." He smirked watching Inuyasha look really pissed off. This was the beginning of his plan. He thought about it when he was at Kagome's house… Step one on embarrassing his dear friend Inuyasha.

"Bull shit!" Inuyasha exclaimed, "The slut would be too scared to do something like that!" He said acting like he knew her the most.

"You keep calling her a slut but you can't believe she slept with me?" Kouga raised his eyebrow.

"Feh." Inuyasha said before looking away.

"That's pretty messed up Kouga, she's our friend." Naraku stated.

Kouga grined telling his friends, "Go with it…" Quiet enough so that Inuyasha wouldn't hear. "So…" He changed the subject, "I was talking to Kohaku yester day and…" Miroku got up to his feet and left.

Like it didn't bother him enough, his friend just had to bring up the subject of her.

_…_

Inuyasha spotted a familiar girl by her locker and argued to himself whether or not he was going to ask her. His curiosity told him to go but his reputation told him to stay. In the end his curiosity won since Kagome wasn't all that to make his reputation fall. He walked up to her with a malicious look on his face.

Kagome had finished putting things into her bag and closed her locker and noticed Inuyasha standing right next to her. She jumped back getting surprised. What did he want now?

* * *

So yeah! I know, I know, it was a short chapter but yeah!

Sorry I really was going to add more but my fingers were like "Stop typing!" Hehehe, so yeah.

Okay hopefully the next chapter won't take so long. But I can't promise because I might not be able to do it.

So yeah to the reviews!

-**ShinderBinder**: I won't forget about this story, hehehe, Sesshoumaru is heading for more trouble. Yes he is. Sorry if the last chapter was confusing.

-**zeddy200**: Thank you! Here's my update.

-**Corporate Lullabies**: Yes they are moody hehehe, but they can't help it… Well they can… They just can't see that… Hehehe.

-**MintlovesSR**: Rin isn't fully gullible just mostly. But hey maybe Sesshoumaru's changing… NOT! Hehehe.

-**g27**: Hehehe, it's hard not to be lazy really it is, well not really, but hehehe. Thank you. Oh and yeah you have a right guess for your question (number 1) but for question (number 2), hehehe, you're going to have to wait and find out.

-**Miroku's mother of childr**: Opps sorry if I didn't put this. But I meant sticks of cigarettes. Sorry.

-**HanyouGurl004**: Thank you! I'm glad to hear that! Inspiration? Well to be really honest when I first started this fic I didn't expect it to go anywhere, it was just like a test but now look! Hehehe, here's my update! Where's yours?

-**essis**: Yes it is! I mean no! I mean hehehe, keep reading!

-**Inuyashaluver52293**: Thank you!

-**me, the critic/ criticize me**: I'm sorry if it's confusing and corny and shit but that was the first chapters, hopefully the chapters ahead will start to get better. So yeah.

Again THANKS to everybody who reviewed! Hopefully you guys liked this chapter so R&R!!!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Ploop ploop ploop de lu ple ploop. Sorry, I couldn't help it. Hehe, anyways! It's been a while right?

I wasn't really was going to update just yet, because I concentrated a lot of my time on my other fics so yeah.

But let's get the chapter over with first before I continue talking okay? Okay!

Oh and before I forget, I forgot that I already wrote a Chapter 20 so I wrote one. Then when I was finished, I noticed that I already did write a Chapter 20. But the thing is, I don't want to get rid of this one because I like it so much better than the original. So what I'm trying to say is… Here's Chapter 20! The new one. I guess you can say that it's almost the same as the original but better. I like this one much better. It's longer and it has more story into it. I'm sorry if I'm confusing but please forgive me.

This is the real Chapter 20 and because I'm confusing you all, expect the next chapter somewhere in July. That's for sure! I already started writing it anyways. Gosh you guys, I'm really sorry it's been forever.

NEW! CHAPTER 20! THE UPDATE!

* * *

_o_

**Single Candle Lit**

_: Chapter 20_

_o_

Inuyasha looked down at Kagome, "I heard you did it."

"Did what?"

Inuyasha scoffed, "What did you do? Pay him or drug him?"

"Excuse me?"

"Stupid bitch, stop acting dumb. How the fuck did you do it!"

Kagome looked at him and remembered what Kouga had told her, "I don't have to listen to you." She smiled calmly and walked away. Kouga was right; she did feel a lot better if she just ignored him with out looking down and allowing him to step on her.

She looked at her watch, school was over and she was supposed to go over to Sango's house for a visit but if she left now she'd be too early. What could it hurt to go visit Rin and for a few minutes before heading over to Sango's?

The raven-haired girl walked to the gym to find out that only a few people had yet to arrive, and Rin wasn't any one of them. She decided to give up until she stopped a familiar guy she had just been thinking of, looking at the bulletin board. She grinned and walked up behind him, "Hey you!" She chirped.

A little surprised, he turned around to see who it was. "Oh hey Kagome, what are you doing here?"

"Well I just stopped by to say hi to Rin, but she isn't here and I saw you so—here I am." She looked at the bulletin board, "What are _you_ doing here Kouga?"

He shrugged, "Nothing."

She smirked, "Were you planning on signing up for a sport?"

"Honestly?" He watched as she nodded, "I don't know."

"Kouga…" She trailed, "You're acting dumb."

He chuckled, "Forget it, let's get out of here."

She sighed, "I'm thinking that because I came here you changed your mind. Well just forget I was here so I can leave."

"Listen, I have a lot of things on my mind and I thought about signing up, but…" He shrugged, "I don't know."

"Soccer!" Kagome suddenly blurted out.

"Huh?" He began to get confused.

"I remember! When we started high school two years ago! Soccer! You were awesome! The team was going to go all the way and then you quit so quickly…" Her excitement lowered, "I never had the chance to ask you what happened." She paused, "Do you want to tell me?"

As if on automatic, Kouga reached for her and pulled her into a hug. Heck yeah did he want to tell her! He wanted to tell her what was wrong with him; everything that was wrong with him! But could he? Nope!

"Kouga?" Kagome wondered why the sudden reaction.

He pulled away and smiled at her sadly and then turned to face the bulletin board again.

"Kouga, what's wrong?"

He shook his head and turned to her with a big smile. She looked at him still wondering, one minute he was the dumb Kouga then something else then normal happy Kouga again. The mood swing didn't bother her, it was the _something else,_ she had never seen him like that before, or even ever. The only kinds of sad Kouga she's seen was fake sad, so tiny sad it doesn't look sad, or when it really is something that everybody would be sad about. But what she saw kind of worried her. She always looked up to Kouga for joy and optimism and it hurt her to, for even a few seconds, see him the way she saw him.

Kagome nodded, she didn't want to think about it anymore.

Kouga cleared his throat hoping that she could forget anything happened, "You wanna go out to get something to eat?"

She smiled, "Sorry, I'd love to but I promised Sango I'd come over." She looked at him, "But it would be way better if two people could come visit her."

He smiled and pointed at himself and watched Kagome nod in agreement. "Isn't Rin going to come?"

"She said she'll try to come after practice but she could get tired so you know, we'll let her rest."

Kouga slung his arm around her shoulder, "Okay, let's go then."

_…_

Rin walked out of the school. Practice was over fast today, and her mind was set on Sango's house. She was walking towards the ground's entrance when a certain silver haired teen caught her eye. She jogged over to him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here at this time?"

He looked at her weirdly, "It's only been about an hour and a half since school was over."

She looked at her watch, "Oh yeah. Shesh, I thought it was longer than that."

"I had detention and I had to do some other stuff." He pulled out his car keys out of his pocket as the two of them walked to his black convertible. "Everybody's at Sango's house. And they're all looking for the two of us."

"How do you know?"

With a press of a button, the doors unlocked themselves. He walked to the driver's seat and opened her door for her from the inside, "I got a call earlier."

Taking the subtle invitation, she sat on the passenger's seat before closing the door. "Even Miroku?"

"You're not going to believe this but yeah." He smiled and turned the ignition on and closed the door as the car roared to life.

Rin gasped, "Did anything good happen between them?"

"They're ignoring each other." He pulled out of the parking lot and then out of the school, "That's why they're looking for us." He smirked, "They all want to lock the two of them in a room and they don't want us to miss the action."

The raven-haired girl clapped, "Or even better, we could strip the two of them and then lock them up together! I mean come on, Miroku can't resist a naked Sango, and I've seen Sango's boobs—they are huge!"

Inuyasha laughed, "Let's do it."

_…_

"The queen has arrived!" Rin exclaimed as she made her way to Sango's living room where she spotted everybody.

Kouga scoffed, "I've been here."

"I said _queen_ you fag, you're the king."

He smirked, "Okay, I like that."

Inuyasha sat next to Kouga on the couch, "Listen, Rin came up with something better when we were in the car. So is this going down on what?"

"Fuck yeah this is going down! What the new plan?"

Rin giggled, "Buff it."

"You mean?" Kouga looked at Inuyasha.

"Naked!"

Kagome laughed, "I think Rin and I are going to have a hard time going through with it. I mean there are a lot of you against one, but you guys are forgetting that the one that we're going against is powerful!"

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "See that's the good thing about your own. Your own won't literally beat you up, while our own would."

Naraku looked at the two that kept quiet the whole time. True they were ignoring each other, but they were also ignoring everyone else. So they weren't paying attention to the plan. "So how are we going to start it?"

"I'm tired! Sango! I'm going to go lay down on your bed! Kagome and Kouga, would you guys like to come? I know you're tired too Kouga! And Sango's bed is large!" Rin started.

The other's started to play along.

"I'll come too!" Naraku got up.

Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha nodded and too stood up with the rest of them.

Rin looked at Sango and gave her the wrong message.

Sango stood up, "I wouldn't want you guys to mess up my room."

Rin turned and smirked, it worked! She made Sango think that they were all leaving so that her and Miroku could have alone time, when in reality, the plan had just begun. She looked back at Miroku who was following them up the stairs not wanting to stay all by himself in the living room.

Before the two subjects came into the room, Rin rushed to Sango's closet and locked it and slipped Sango's keys into her pocket. The plan was mean but they will be thanked. Sango wouldn't get too mad too, because they did think like this to each other a lot of times.

All the antagonists sprawled themselves on the bed, not allowing the two to have any room. Sango sat on her chair while Miroku stood up.

"Ready?" Everybody looked at Rin.

"Go!" Kouga yelled.

The girls tackled Sango while the boys attacked Miroku as Kouga opened the glass sliding door and walked out. Kouga stood on the balcony. He looked inside and saw predators pulling, tugging, and ripping off the clothing of their prey. Inside he felt sorry for them but it was for their own good. Kouga quickly closed the shutters together and locked it from the outside. The metal shutters were used to shield the glass from storms, but for this occasion, it was to keep Miroku and Sango in. As soon as he was finished, he walked to either side of the now sealed door and did the same thing for Sango's two windows.

When he was all done, he ran back inside the house and watched as the boys placed a chain and lock through Sango's two door handles. That was actually very easy, Sango had two doors and to enter the room you'd have to push the doors in. Sango's mom was a big time architect and designed their house to be fancy.

There was banging against the door but it stopped when the two had realized that it was no use. They all knew that Miroku was the one doing the banging. He had no problem with being naked but Sango did. After they were done, she was so cautious that she just curled up into a ball while Miroku continued to fight back.

When everything was finished and secured they all began to laugh, "That was fun!" Rin clapped.

Kouga knocked on the door, "Hey you two! You guys aren't coming out until there's progress in your relationship!"

"Yeah! We love you guys and we love it even more when you two are together!" Rin added.

Sesshoumaru chuckled, "Start macking you two."

On the other side of the door, Miroku glared. This wasn't funny! Why the fuck were they laughing! He sighed, he understood them… He closed his eyes and turned around. He walked to the bed and picked up Sango's blanket before glancing really quickly at where she was at. She was facing the wall and her back to towards him. He opened his eyes and walked up to her before wrapping the blanket around her naked body.

"Thanks…" She mumbled without looking at him.

He smiled, "Can I borrow your towel?"

She nodded and he walked over to her chair where a towel was hanging. He wrapped it around his waist and sat down on the chair. "They aren't going to let us out in a long time."

She stood up with the blanket on her head and around her body like a hooded robe. "Stupid Rin." She walked over to the bed and sat down too. They were facing each other but weren't looking at each other as they stayed quiet.

A long silence passed for what seemed to be hours until Miroku broke the silence, "I'm sorry."

She looked up from the ground and looked at him oddly, "Sorry? For what?"

"For us not being 'us' anymore."

Sango scoffed, "Hey, I'm the one that broke it off remember?"

He chuckled as he turned his head, he couldn't look at her, he missed her way too much and it was driving him up the wall. "But you wouldn't have if I didn't piss you off."

"Shut the fuck up Miroku." She said annoyed.

"Okay." He nodded and turned the business chair and rested his head on the large desk. Well there went his plan; it flew straight out the window. He tried. He picked up a pencil and played with it. Wow, did he miss her. They had been so close too. He always tried called her, always tried to make plans with her, always tried to be with her, always tried to like everything she did, always tried to be _her_ perfect boyfriend, and now they couldn't even have a conversation. He felt bad.

Again, there was silence, but he heard this small sniffle. He turned the chair around and looked at the girl who constantly occupied his mind. She was laying down on the bed with the blanket still around her, except her face was on her pillow, and her shoulders made subtle movements.

He had a sudden ache in him, Sango, his Sango, was crying. Without even thinking he rushed over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and made her sit up. She didn't fight him, and she looked at him with a damp face and teary eyes. "_I'm_ sorry Miroku."

He held her closer and she rested her face on his bare chest and her felt her tears roll down his skin. "Sango. Don't cry."

"I was being a bitch and I was so stupid and I broke it off." She took a breath from talking too fast and wrapped her arms around his waist and held on tight. "I don't know. I just miss you so much and it's so hard not having you around and I'm really sorry."

He stroked her hair feeling relief rush through him. "It's alright Sango. Really, it is." He brought her face up to his and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

_…_

"Well, Sango's fridge is officially empty." Kouga burped.

Inuyasha stifled a yawn as he got up from his nap on the couch, "It's already been two hours."

Rin looked at all of them. They had all played cards during the first hour. After that they got hungry and ate. After a good half hour they stopped and Inuyasha went to sleep. Although, Kouga and Naraku didn't stop, they only stopped recently because there was no more food. And while they were eating away, she, Kagome, and Sesshoumaru just talked. "I guess it's a good time to go and check on them.

"Yes!" Kouga laughed, "I finally get to see Sango naked!"

Inuyasha laughed with him as they rest rolled their eyes. They knew Kouga was kidding, but he was still just weird.

Kagome punched Kouga, "Just for that, you have to go open the shutters."

"Man, why me? Can't we just do it later?"

She gave up, "Fine."

They reached the door and turned the knob on the pad lock to its combination and pulled it open. Unwrapping the chain from around the handles, Rin reminded then with a finger over her lips to stay quiet. Slowly she opened the door and they peaked in.

There lay on Sango's bed was the two of them tangled up under the blanket.

"Aww…" The girls trailed softly, but as soon as the guys saw the two they cheered like animals.

Inuyasha chuckled, "Dude, it smells like some kind of wild sex in here."

The two woke up and looked at their onlookers.

"Hey," Miroku's gruff voice called out, "shut up and close the door."

Kouga casually and stupidly walked into the room and stood in front of Sango, "So does this mean that you two are back together?"

"Kouga you're so full of shit! Come back here." Rin growled.

Sango nodded tiredly.

"Man!" Kouga whined, "I wanted to see you naked!"

Miroku glared at his brainless friend.

Again, Sango nodded tiredly. But this time she lifted her side of the blanket revealing her bare body against Miroku's. And since she was in the direction of the door, everybody else saw her too. Nobody could say anything; they were all shocked at her sudden decision.

"Those are big!" Kouga exclaimed finally breaking the silence.

Miroku snapped his eyes opened as he realized what was happening. He put his arm over Sango's and pushed it down to cover the two of them again. "Sango, what were you doing?" He mumbled.

She turned to face him and cuddled deeper into his arms, "I just wanted to make him shut up so he can go away."

"So did you guys, umm you know?" Kouga poked Sango, and then smirked, "Make love?" He teased.

"Yes!" Sango called out getting irritated, "Can you _please_ go away now?"

He raised his hands in defeat, "I was just leaving." He walked to the rest of his friends and closed the door where the sleeping couple lay. He walked to the door and closed it slowly as he went through.

"I can't believe they had sex." Sesshoumaru mumbled.

Kagome looked up at him, "How is that hard to believe?"

"It's not that it's hard to believe. It's just that Miroku said that he always wanted his and Sango's first time together to be memorable."

Rin scoffed, "That is memorable."

Sesshoumaru surrendered, "I guess." He didn't want to get into the subject too deeply.

"Hey Rin, are you still coming with me?" Inuyasha looked back at her.

"Yeah!"

_…_

Inuyasha walked into his immense home laughing. He held the great doors opened for his friend as she walked in before closing them. He continued laughing and swung an arm around her shoulders, "Dude Rin! You are fucking _gone_!"

She giggled, "You're gay." And put an arm around him as well to keep her balance.

"But you can hang!" He led her to one of his many couches and made her sit, "I'll bring you home when you're a little bit sober. Or you can just stay over; we have a lot of room." He smiled goofily as he sat across her.

On the car ride to Sango's house earlier, he had told her that he was going to get pissed tonight and asked if she wanted to come. She said yes and after they had all brought Sango and Miroku together again, they left. It was still early so they had gone strolling for a while. They then went to eat dinner before going around bar hopping and getting wasted. Much to Inuyasha's amusement, he didn't get as wasted as he wanted, yes he was drunk, but not wasted. He was too busy watching Rin down everything he had given to her. Rin, Rin was wasted. He had even lost count of everything she had taken in.

He chuckled as he saw her eyelids drop before snapping open. "Let's go, I'll get you a room." She followed him up the grand stairway and into the large hallway. There was a gap in between then about ten feet long.

She looked around and saw a dark opened room. She walked into it carelessly and followed a light one end of the room. It was the light of a computer monitor and in front of it was someone typing.

That said person turned to his intruder and looked at her oddly, "Rin?" Sesshoumaru picked up at remote control and with a press of the button, the room's lights turned on, "What are you doing here?" He looked at her closely, "Have you been drinking."

Through her eyes, the room was moving, and she was swaying just to try to keep her balance. "What are you up to Sesshie?" She giggled.

"I was just getting started on my report so that I don't have to do it later." He shook his head, "What's going on?"

She looked at him hungrily and giggled again, "Nothing…" She trailed as she threw her arms around his neck.

"Rin?"

She nuzzled his neck, "You smell good Sesshie."

He put his hands on her waist and tried to push her away softly.

She ignored what he was doing and hung on to him tighter, "You look really good too."

"Rin, what's going on?" Sesshoumaru asked again stopping at pushing her away through uneasiness of upsetting her at her unstable state.

Putting her mouth near his ear, she whispered in a seductive tone, "Let's fuck." Before sliding her hands around his waist and pulling him on her.

"Rin!" He hissed as he put his hands on her shoulder and pushed her away hard enough for her to stop touching him. "What is going on!"

She giggled again and sat on his bed, "Sesshie! Stop delaying!" Her giggling turned into throaty laughter, "Isn't this what you wanted? What you and Naraku's challenge was all about? To get me into bed and bang me good?" She pulled up her tank top removed it completely, "Here's you're chance Sesshie baby. Show me that you can rock me harder than Naraku." She groaned sexily before she fell back on his bed. "You can fuck me with the lights on if you want, as long as you hurry up and get inside me."

He smirked and walked to the bed. Rin stared up at him and licked her teeth. "Why do you want me to have sex with you, Rin?" He asked huskily before placing himself on her and propping himself up on his elbows.

"So that we can get it over with and you can stop hurting me."

Looking at her oddly, he moved away the hairs on her face. "How have I been hurting you?"

"Just shut the fuck up and do me already!"

"Rin, that isn't going to happen."

Frustrated, she put her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but failed.

He leaned in and nuzzled her neck, "If anyone's hurting, it's me. You're not the one fighting down an erection."

She laughed, "So you do want me…"

"I never said I didn't." He slid his hand under her neck and pulled her up, "I've wanted you for a long time already." His mouth landed on her neck and started to trail soft kisses up to her jaw. He stopped and looked at her lips that were parted slightly. "Rin…" He brushed them with his own before going down completely and taking them. He slipped his tongue easily into her mouth and slowly massaged her own. She allowed her tongue to dance with his until he pulled away slowly for air. Smiling down at her, he kissed her lightly before pulling away again, "I'm sorry."

* * *

Wham! Yeah! I actually updated! Yeah! Hahaha, it's even been over a year, opps, sorry… I've been really busy.

Anyways about the reviews stuffies, please read my profile for the full explanation. But yeah…

THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING AND BEING SO PATIENT WITH ME!

Well until next time, R&R!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Okay, first of all I want to give big THANK YOU to **VelvetNight** and **He Didn't' Love Me**, the only two who responded to my new chapter, and all the readers!

Just as I promised, Chapter 21.

But before you read…

**If you did not read the new Chapter 20**, I suggest you read it because if you might get confuzzled.

But if you did read it already, yay!

Read on!

* * *

**Single Candle Lit  
**_: Chapter 21_

Inuyasha opened a door to an empty room, "You can stay here." It took him a while to realize that Rin wasn't following him anymore and he decided to turn back and look for her.

He noted Sesshoumaru's room and decided to ask if he had seen his petite friend. He looked into the room in search of his beloved brother only to find him on top of a girl on his bed. "Uhh," he called out, "I don't mean to interrupt, but have you seen Rin?"

Sesshoumaru growled when he heard his younger brother's voice echo through his room.

"Inuuu-ya-za!" Rin giggled.

"Rin!" Inuyasha chuckled now seeing who the girl was, "Are you having sex with Sesshie?"

She pouted, "No! Dumb bastard's trying to be smart."

"Leave Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru scowled.

"Ohhhhh… Are you guys _going_ to have sex?"

"Yes!" Rin exclaimed.

Frustrated with the two drunks, Sesshoumaru removed himself off of Rin and walked towards his brother.

Inuyasha's face turned serious and walked out of the door and waited for Sesshoumaru to close the door behind him. "I'm assuming you didn't tell her yet, huh?"

"Shut up and let me handle it." The elder looked away not being able to face the younger.

"Well you better do something before someone who isn't on your side does it for you."

Sesshoumaru moved back to the door and began to open it, "Before she leaves, it'll be done." He gracefully walked in and closed the door, separating the two.

He glanced at the girl now sitting on the bed looking at him oddly, "So are we going to do it or not?"

Walking over to his closet, he glanced at her one more time before continuing.

She watched him disappear into a walk-in closet and come back with a t-shirt.

He smirked and sat down next to her, "Do you remember summer vacation? There was that big beach party that everybody went to?"

"Yeah, why? Do you want to have sex on the beach?"

An arm slid around her waist and pulled her closer to him, "Do you remember how you were walking on the shore away from the party all by yourself?" He smiled and watched her wrap her arms around his waist and while resting her head on his chest.

"I remember." She mumbled into his shirt, "I found you on the beach. We both needed some air, but we ended up talking for the rest of the party."

"You were never someone who would catch my attention aside from a friend. But that was because I never knew you. After the party I kept thinking about our time together and soon the guys found out, but after their annoying taunts, I was finally over you." He swiftly put the large shirt on her and rested her back on his bed before removing his shirt and leaving only his boxers on.

She turned away, the thought of sex finally leaving her, "If you're over me then what's your problem?"

Chuckling, he positioned himself on top of her again, "I _was_ over you. Then there was that night at the club. You looked good and I wanted you in bed. Naraku noticed this and realized I wasn't as over you as I thought I was. He told the others and they agreed while I was in denial. So, he dated you to get a reaction out of me," he chuckled and put a small kiss on her lips, "which they got. You rejected me that night, Rin. No one rejects me." He smiled and crushed his lips on hers giving her a long chaste kiss. "But you did."

* * *

Kouga tried to keep his eyes open as he walked up to Inuyasha's room. His friend, and what a great friend he was! Called him at four in the morning just to see something "super awesome," this has better be worth it. Sure Kouga was an optimistic guy but he wasn't really a morning person… Well okay he was but only for important people. 

The door was already opened and he walked inside carelessly. He noted only Miroku sleeping on the bed, now where were the other two? He shrugged not caring and plopped down on the bed next to Miroku. He would've closed his eyes and gone back to sleep if it hadn't been for the mark on Miroku's neck. A mischievous grin appeared on his face. Inching himself closer, he ran his hand slowly up and down Miroku's arm and in his girliest voice he whispered, "Oh Miroku, I love you."

Miroku snorted, "Kouga, Sango does not sound like a transvestite."

"Well I tried." He sighed, "Where's the other two?"

His raven haired friend shrugged, "I don't know, Naraku's probably back-dooring Inuyasha."

"Lets?" Kouga smirked.

Miroku slumped, "Can't, I have a girlfriend now."

Kouga nodded disappointedly, "I understand."

A familiar chuckled came from the walk in closet, "Don't you think it's a little too early to have sex with each other?"

Kouga shot up and laughed, "It's never too early!" He looked around, "Where's Naraku?"

"Peeing." He answered for himself as he exited the restroom. "So why did you call us here Inuyasha?"

"Follow me." Was all the silver-haired teen said before walking out the door with his companions behind him and toward the familiar trail to his brother's room. "Shh." He put a hand on the door knob, "Whatever you see, don't freak out." He let out one last chuckle before he slowly opened the door.

The unknowing boys looked around the room and found nothing unusual until their eyes landed on the couple sleeping together. There was a girl in Sesshoumaru's arms, but that wasn't what was unusual, it was the fact that girl happened to be Rin!

"Oh shit…" Kouga mouthed, the smile on his face never faltering.

Inuyasha pushed them all out and closed the door slowly once again.

"Finally!" Naraku and Miroku stated at the same time.

Kouga laughed, "I guess that bet between me and Sesshoumaru is canceled." He pulled out his cell phone and looked at the time, "I gotta go, it's half past five."

* * *

She yawned and looked at her reflection on the car window. "Kouga… I'm still sleepy. It's a Saturday morning; I'm not supposed to be up for another few hours." 

He laughed and steered his car smoothly along the curving road, "But this is good for our health."

Brown eyes glared at him, "Sleeping is too!"

He continued to laugh, "But not too much of it." When she just turned and pouted knowing that she couldn't answer back he whined, "Come on Kagome. Don't be so cruel too me. It's only a jog for an hour. I told you we'll eat after."

Kagome sighed giving up and stared at the car's glove compartment, "Well I'm bored, can I dig in there?" She pointed. "There might be something you don't want me to see. Or something _I_ don't want to see."

He thought about it for a while, "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide."

A curious hand reached out of the handle and opened it. She saw a few papers, most likely the car's paper work, the car's manual, and a mint box. "Oh… Mints!"

Kouga's eyes grew and he accidentally caused the car to suddenly swerve when he heard what his companion had just said. He could've sworn that there wasn't anything in there. How could he have been so stupid?

"Whoa Kouga what are you doing?"

He tried to act normally, "Just trying to scare you." He smiled, "Those are bad, I put it all in my mouth and dried them out so that they can look normal. I want to feed it to Inuyasha."

"Eww." Kagome tossed the metal container back into the compartment and closed it.

When he noted her action he sighed in relief, Kagome didn't know, none of the girls did, and they didn't need to know._ 'Sorry Kagome. But that's the reason why I was kicked out of soccer.'_

* * *

Kagome once again sat in the passenger seat of Kouga's car. That little jog that stupid Kouga had told her was actually three miles long. Stupid guy! She had gotten tired and when she looked at him, it was as if he didn't even break a sweat. But after they had eaten breakfast at a restaurant, she regained back most of her energy. Stupid Kouga and his richness, she didn't want to eat a restaurant but did he listen? Of course not! Though in the end, the jog was worth it, it was a fundraiser for a good cause. 

While they were having breakfast, Kouga asked her if she wanted to see something "super awesome," she was hesitant because Kouga had a tendency to prank people. But after all the assurance and promises and constant begging, she eventually gave in. And now there she was in Kouga's car heading somewhere.

Soon enough a huge exquisite mansion came into view. They stopped for a while to get past the security gate but she hadn't even noticed. She just kept staring at the vastness of everything!

Kouga smiled as soon as he saw her reaction. Kagome was cute, and to be honest he had a small crush on her. It wasn't much, he didn't even think that it counted as an actually crush since he had had it when he was drunk. Inu-butt-butt was being a bitch again and all he wanted to do was kiss her in front of him to get him to shut up. Nah, he didn't count it, Kagome was his friend, and just a friend. It was a good thing that he could control himself because Kagome's first kiss would've been whacked. "Your mouth's open."

She sat up straight and composed herself, "So? Kouga is this your house?"

He shrugged, "One of them."

She just blinked at him. She couldn't say anything. Stupid Kouga and his richness. Her gaze turned back to the mansion, only now had she realized that she had never been to any of the guys' houses. Kouga stopped in front of the house and stepped out, she did the same and walked around the car to him, "Why did you stop just right here?"

Once she was by his side, he proceeded to walk up the stairs to the front doors. "Someone will put it in the garage for me."

Again she was speechless, and she watched as Kouga pulled open the large door. There was no use in opening both of then, and that would take more time.

"Hurry up Kagome."

Rolling her eyes, she increased her pace, "As you wish Master Kouga."

He laughed and watched her enter the house. She was looking around the place with such amazement that he just couldn't stop smiling. "Come on, what we came to see is upstairs."

She nodded still shocked at the size of the place which was definitely bigger than it looked from the outside and followed her companion up the large staircase.

Kouga smirked as they came to a stop in front of a familiar door. "Let's hope that they're still sleeping, it's still nine."

"Sleeping? Eww Kouga, I don't want to see naked people."

"Don't worry they're not naked." With that he turned the handle and opened the door slowly. Once it was wide enough he stuck his head in to search for two faces he had seen earlier that day. But he was only greeted with the morning sun shining through the large windows. "Man…" He whined, "They're gone."

Kagome looked up at him confused, and this was not the first time today. Kouga was a very confusing guy. She followed him again when he started walking further down the hall and they stopped at another door. Kouga though, did not subtly open the doors like he did with the other, he barged in. Opening the doors with such a force that they bounced back off the walls. She just stood there as he walked in.

Not long after, "What the hell do you want!" A voice questioned in obvious annoyance. Her shoulders slumped; the voice was Inuyasha's… What was going on?

After that, they seemed to be talking in normal voices since she couldn't hear them. And as a couple of minutes passed, Kouga emerged again.

"They're downstairs eating breakfast, come!" He walked a few steps before turning around to her again, "What's wrong?"

"Kouga…"

A brow rose and he walked back to her, "What's wrong?"

She looked down, "That was Inuyasha."

He smiled and took her tiny wrist in his large hand, "Don't worry about him. He's taking a bath."

She let out a small chuckle, "You walked in on him showering?"

"Yeah."

"Why's he here?"

Kouga put a hand on her head, "Well it is his house."

Her brows furrowed together, being confused sucked so much, "But!"

He nodded, "I know, I said it was one of my houses because it is. See our families are really close even before the children. So we all call each other's houses our own since we're like family."

Kagome smiled, "So you're calling Inuyasha your brother?"

"Brother? More like boyfriend." He nodded and began to walk again.

She laughed and followed her confusing, odd, funny, and very special friend out the mansion and to the pool area. She looked around the vast property and tried to figure out what Kouga was trying to find and then it landed on a certain silver haired friend of hers on top of a girl. Both were comfortable and very openly making out on a pool deck, probably because they didn't expect anyone would bother them. "You wanted me to see Sesshoumaru get his mack on?"

He smiled proudly, "Yeah. But you should take a closer look at whom with."

Chocolate eyes squinted, finding it hard to identify the person. That was until the two of them shifted and the girl's face became clearer, "RIN!"

"Yup!" Kouga laughed before calling out to them, "Hey Rin! Sesshie baby! You have a visitor!"

Rin growled into Sesshoumaru's mouth when she heard a voice rudely interrupt their moment. Sesshoumaru noted this but did nothing as he pulled away and looked at the two heading their way. The couple stared blankly at Kagome who with her mouth opened pointed at the two in shock, while Kouga just grinned like he always did.

Kagome couldn't bring out the many questions that swam around her head. There was Rin on Sesshoumaru's lap with an arm around his neck looking back up at her like she was insane. "Since when?" Her mouth closed and curled up into an accepting smile.

"Oh…" Rin trail finally understanding why Kagome was so shocked. She giggled and removed herself from Sesshoumaru's strong arms, "We aren't together."

Sesshoumaru too, stood up, "Not just yet." He corrected.

"What?" Kouga scoffed, "Are you two thinking properly?"

"You should ask yourself that." Kagome mumbled before getting back to the subject. "Explain Rin."

"Hey… That's not nice." Kouga pouted.

"Well, it's kind of silly and I was drunk, but since Sesshoumaru found it so amusing to tease me about it, I'm sticking to my word. I told Sesshoumaru that we aren't going to be a couple until we do it."

Said person smirked and snaked his arm around his almost-girlfriend's waist and pulled her hard against his bare chest, "And I said that we will not do _that_ until we become an official couple." He snarled jokingly down to at her before letting go and turning his attention back at their _visitor_.

Rin crossed her arms, "Che, and since when did the great Sesshoumaru care about being an 'official couple' before having sex?"

"Since he found someone he actually cares about."

The two girls blinked twice at whose mouth that came out of. Both were confused and well just very confused. "Kouga?" They questioned at the same time.

Sesshoumaru chuckled as he walked up next to Kouga and mumbling, "Nice save."

"Yeah, you owe me."

With that Sesshoumaru retreated back inside his house.

"Bitch!" Rin called out and quickly followed after him.

Kouga smiled, "We should follow."

Kagome glared up at him, "I heard that 'nice save' stuff. You guys better not be planning anything!"

He laughed, "Kagome! Don't think it's a bad thing. Okay, I'll tell you but don't tell anyone." He paused and watched her nod cautiously. "I'm close to Sesshie pie and I know how he feels about Rin, even though he doesn't say it. When she asked him since when does he care, I knew that that hit him. He's not exactly what you call open so I said it for him; see how he didn't deny it?"

Her deep brown eyes sparkled in joy, "Oh! Aww…"

Slinging an arm around her, he led her back to the house, "He just needs a little help because he wants something real with her. Then next thing you know he'll be on his own." Kouga sniffled and closed his eyes pretending to cry tears of joy, "They grow so fast!" He chuckled and opened one of the large doors that lead to the pool area, "He'd do the same for me."

A brow shot up, "Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Inuyasha yawned and walked down the stairs. He was tired and hungry… He woke up early in the morning just to show the guys something, went back to sleep only to wake up a couple of hours later, he decided to shower only to have Kouga walk in on him, oh there had better be food or some unfortunate person will have to deal with his temper. 

His goal was the kitchen, not the dining room. He wanted food now; he wouldn't wait for it to be served to him. He walked in and suddenly came in contact with a bunch of laughter. Turning he saw a group of people around one of the large kitchen's island counter eating. Yes! Food!

Rin noted him first and waved, "Look! It's my husband!"

The others looked at the approaching male while glared when Inuyasha replied to his almost-girlfriend with a, "Good morning babe, how'd you sleep last night?"

She let out a fake high-pitch giggle that he'd usually get from bimbos, "Oh baby you know every night with you is absolutely grand!"

"Ok that's enough." Sesshoumaru stated in a dry tone.

"Aww, Sesshoumaru! Rin doesn't like the jealous type." Kagome laughed along with the rest of them except Inuyasha, who had just noticed that _she_ was here.

His brows furrowed together in disgust, "What are you doing?"

Kouga groaned, "Can you just let it go for today Inuyasha? We're all having a good laugh."

"Well it's my house-"

"Also mine." Sesshoumaru countered before taking a sip out of his drink.

Inuyasha was about to answer back when Kagome too interrupted him, "It's ok, Kouga and I have to get somewhere anyways."

Kouga looked at her oddly.

She smiled, "You wouldn't want to miss your appointment with Haru would you?"

His confused face brightened up, "No. I would not!" But then faltered, "That's today?"

"Rain check?"

He scoffed, "Are you kidding me?"

"Wait!" Rin eyed the two of then, "Appointment with Haru?"

Kagome looked down, "I had no choice."

"Kouga, do you think you stand a chance?" Rin tsked.

"Yes."

She sighed giving up, "Well good luck to you then."

"Don't need it." He smirked and pulled Kagome out of her seat before saying their byes.

Sesshoumaru looked at Rin as the pair disappeared out of view, "What happened?"

"Kouga has a date with out friend."

Inuyasha chuckled as he reached out for a sandwich, "Who?"

Rin smirked, this would get Inuyasha back for shooing away Kagome, "You know her Inuyasha."

"I do?" He asked as he chewed his food.

"Haruka." She watched as his eye twitched, "Her nickname is Haru." She knew very well that he and Kouga were competing over her.

Inuyasha swallowed, "That dirty piece of shit! He's cheating!"

She shrugged, "Doesn't matter, neither of you can get her anyways."

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "Who doesn't want me?"

"Inuyasha, you're stupid." When she felt eyes burning holes into her she turned to Sesshoumaru, "What are you staring at?"

"You're evil."

She giggled, "Do you know what I'm talking about?"

"You said her nickname." He let out a chuckle, "You're evil." He repeated.

"No I'm not!" Poking him with her finger, she defended herself with a pout, "Kagome is too then!"

"She did it to get Kouga off her back. You did it for entertainment."

"It's not my fault he's stupid!" She stuck out her tongue.

He took that as an opportunity and began kissing her.

Inuyasha watched then for a good thirty seconds. Wow, was he confused. They just had a conversation in front of him like he wasn't even in the picture anymore. He didn't even understand anything they said! And now they were making out, they could have at least told him to leave. But whatever, he saw something he wanted just in front of the kissing two, a plate of sandwiches! There were probably a good ten sandwiches on it. He walked around then and stole the plate before dashing out of the room. Whatever they were talking about before they started making out, it was most likely about Kouga_—"It's not my fault he's stupid!"_ Yup! Definitely Kouga!

Rin pulled away for a second when she noted that Inuyasha was gone, "You're brother's an idiot. We said so much in front of him, but he still didn't get it. How can he not see that that Haru is the same Haru his own friend has wanted for the longest time?"

"Inuyasha's not exactly on the bright side." She giggled and allowed her mouth to explore his neck, "Kouga would've gotten it if he were here while we talked about it. Sometimes I wonder how Inuyasha and I are related."

* * *

Okay! HAHA! I did it! I told you somewhere in the month of July! 

Weee! Well, Sesshoumaru and Rin are almost a couple, they're just weird.

I've decided that Kouga will not be paired with an OC, he'll be paired with Ayame. I changed a lot of things about the story because I like my altered plot better than my old plot that I came up with in Jr. High. I'm not sure about Naraku yet. I was thinking either OC or Kagura. I don't really like her though, but I don't want to go though the blah OC stuff. But when I figure it out, I'll let you guys know.

Anyways, VelvetNight, remember when I told you I wanted to update all my fics during this month? Well, that really blows because I couldn't do it! I just didn't have enough time! I'm so disappointed in myself! But at least I updated this! Still good! I accomplished something! YAY!

So yeah, that was Ch. 21, and I hoped you guys enjoyed it! R&R!


End file.
